<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Until Our Marrows Mix by kinkydents (douxdamian)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932545">Until Our Marrows Mix</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/douxdamian/pseuds/kinkydents'>kinkydents (douxdamian)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Animal Death, Blood and Gore, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Curses, Dark, Dubious Consent, Eventual Smut, Human Sacrifice, M/M, Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Predator/Prey, Religious Imagery &amp; Symbolism, Sadism, Suicidal Thoughts, Underage Drinking, Warnings May Change</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:28:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>43,854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/douxdamian/pseuds/kinkydents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“You’ll understand one day, Eren. For we are the leaves on the branch. We are a den of rabbits, awaiting to be devoured by the cold. By a wolf.”</i>
</p><hr/><p>Every four years, at the Winter's Solstice, there is a beast called the wolf— morbid, demonic, grotesque— that feasts upon humans. To prevent it from reaching a nearby village, there is an agreement; every four years, one will be chosen to go into the woods, and become the living entertainment and meal for the wolf.</p><p>They call the sacrifice a rabbit, and Eren Yeager is the next rabbit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>499</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Descension</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>note: while wolf &amp; rabbit animal themes are used, they are not animal hybrids / have animal parts. they are completely normal humans... for the most part.</p>
<hr/><p><b>love, i'd never hurt you. . .</b>
</p><p>  <b>. . .but i'll grind against your bones until our marrows mix, i will eat you slowly. . .</b></p><p>  ludo, <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ikGfHjrtSVk">horror of our love.</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was getting colder. A leaf falls from a northern red oak, almost decomposing, grazing against the ridged cobblestone beneath it. It continues to billow with the early autumn breeze, fluttering against walls and flying deep within alleyways.</p><p>It manages to wriggle its way through a picket fence, pulling through the paint and hitting cement steps. A brunette boy, so young, so youthful, bends to pick it up, teal eyes round at the freelance leaf.</p><p>“Hey… is it fall already?” He murmured, twisting the soft stem between his index and thumb fingers, tilting his head while he took in the ridges of the leaf. In the beginning, it was a soft, flourished green, but slowly the red began to seep against the green, turning it darker and drier. Studying the way the red forced itself onto the green, eating it whole, the boy hummed with a piqued interest.</p><p>A hand snatched the leaf from his small, round ones. “What…?”</p><p>The woman had a near-bob cut, bangs tucked behind her ears, hazel eyes studying the leaf before looking to the sky. A breeze brushed past them, waving their cloaks and hair. “...I guess it is,” the woman gave a bit of a pained smile.</p><p>“Petra?”</p><p>Petra looked down at the boy who called her name. “Why do you look sad?”</p><p>A moment of hesitance. Petra looked at the leaf before frowning and squatting, looking at the boy, smiling with a worried knick in her thinned eyebrows. “...Eren, every fourth autumn,” she says to the child, holding up the leaf, “...a rabbit enters the woods that belong to a starved, demonic wolf.”</p><p>Eren blinks his thick eyelashes, curved with a childish roundness, “Why? Don’t wolves eat rabbits?”</p><p>“It is only fate, is it not?” She smiles. “Like the rabbit eats leaves a bit different from this,” she flaps the leaf against Eren’s nose and makes him laugh with the ticklish sensation, “A wolf needs to eat, too, so he doesn’t leave the woods, and eat the rabbit den.”</p><p>Curious, he pushes away Petra’s hand timidly, a little worried. “So, a rabbit goes to get eaten on purpose…? Isn’t it scared? I would be...”</p><p>Petra’s eyes turn wide at this, before giving a pained simper, “Yes, the rabbit is scared, but bravery comes from the scary things in life. Bravery is being scared and accepting it.” She seems forlorn. Eren notices this, curious, gazing at the woman, whose grip on the leaf trembled.</p><p>“You look scared.”</p><p>She freezes, and he watches as her breath halts, throat bobbing before she turns her head back to Eren and smiles. “Because I am a rabbit, Eren. And I must get eaten.”</p><p>Eren feels ghostly. He feels his fingers turn cold, bottom lip trembling, “What?!”</p><p>“You will learn more soon, Eren.” Petra gets up, and Eren is frightened, before she pokes Eren’s forehead with the leaf. “But remember it like this leaf. Red eats green up.” She tilts her head. “It is only the cycle of life, and it continues, regardless. Because the branch is not gone; it grows, and grows, before killing off its children to sleep, waking up and then making more.”</p><p>A bit morbid, a bit grotesque, Eren leans away from the leaf as if its going to poison him. It could. “How can something kill its own?”</p><p>Petra smiles. “Because it’s cold out. The cold makes us do brash things, doesn’t it?”</p><p>Eren never really notices himself change in the cold. Sure, he gets a little sadder, noticing the cloudy, white skies, the white plains, the lack of fresh food. Eren prefers to stay in bed during the winter. “It makes… things slower,” he admitted.</p><p>“The cycle of life slows, and the tree preserves <em> its </em> life, so it can give <em> more </em>life. Isn’t that bravery?”</p><p>Bravery; sacrificing lives? Eren didn’t quite understand the meaning of it. He tried to wrap his head around the concept of mortality, but more often than not, it failed. “I suppose,” Eren said.</p><p>Petra only patted his head. “You’ll understand one day, Eren.” Her eyes turned a bit grim, a bit sad, so unlike her cheery, nurturing persona that Eren aspired. “For we are the leaves on the branch. We are a den of rabbits, awaiting to be devoured by the cold. By a wolf.”</p><p>A month later, Petra disappeared. Eren asked around, and they all said she is the rabbit, and she is so brave. She is doing what must be done.</p><p>What must be done? What did it mean? Eren sits in his room in the gospel church, laying back against his bed, holding the dried, crunched, torn leaf that Petra tucked in his hair that day playfully. The stem was rotted, the leaf flaking, but Eren kept it, even as it shriveled and died. Nothing more than a corpse.</p><p>He was twelve, dropped in a church underneath the eyes of God, abandoned by parents who were burned alive. <em> Witchcraft, </em> a jealous man with hollowed amber eyes cried, <em> they are to be burned. Their child shall become a rabbit, and be fed as soon as possible. </em></p><p>His parents were not witches. His parents were faithful, good to God, good to him. Eren was a rabbit, that is what they said. What is a rabbit? Is it not a fluffy creature with fine meat and strong legs? Petra was a rabbit? Was that why she was in the church, too?</p><p>Eren pulled his legs from the bed, sitting on the edge. He stared at the floorboards beneath him that always creaked and groaned at him in the middle of the night; announcing to the world that Eren Yeager was awake. His lungs felt clogged, trapped with various green and red leaves stemmed from a branch of anxiety, as Petra told him the story of the drooling, fanged canine that lived in the woods, awaiting its next willing meal.</p><p>He was scared. He missed Petra. Eren found his tears welling up as he dropped the dead leaf onto the wooden floor, burying his face into his pillow and crying.</p><p>The townspeople did not like him very much due to his parents rumor, but Petra was kind. Petra was caring.</p><p>But she was a rabbit.</p><p>As snow began to fall months later, Eren found himself tying his boots and wandering outside, behind the village he resided in. It was so deep, engulfing his legs, but he kept wading through the snow as if it were water, crashing against him and keeping him back. His face began to burn with the frost.</p><p>The woods, Eren thought.</p><p>Staring at the woods yards and yards into the distance, he stood and gawked. The trees were so big, so massive, that a shadow was overcast down into the snow. The branches were snarled, eerie and foreboding, but he knew Petra was in there. He knew it.</p><p>
  <em> ...Rabbit. </em>
</p><p>He heard a dark voice call out to him.</p><p>
  <em> Rabbit… </em>
</p><p>It was in his head, echoing as the wicked winter breeze came to a stop, and he found time to stop, too.</p><p>“Rabbit!”</p><p>Suddenly, a hand clutched onto his wrist and was dragging him away from the woods that seemed to stare back at him. Eren glanced upwards and noticed it was Priest Pyxis, the man teaching of gospel. Pyxis was a kinder man than most, Eren would say, but his breath always smells sour, pupils dilated as he would carry a flask around him everywhere secretly. Eren would notice it.</p><p>Pyxis looked afraid, petrified even. Eren stumbled over his hefty boots as the man dragged him back into the stone church and let the boy drop to his knees.</p><p>“What were you doing over there?!”</p><p>Eren had his red, unfeeling fingers clench themselves together against the ground beneath him. He looked up at the older man. “...I wanted… I wanted to see Petra…!”</p><p>The priest blanched. “She said that the rabbits go into the woods! I… I had to see her. Please, tell her to come home. Come back.” Eren bit his bottom lip, sucking it in before feeling hot tears burn down his icy cheeks.</p><p>“She told you all of that already, huh…?” Pyxis murmured, cupping his chin and letting his finger graze near his stache. </p><p>“The voice…”</p><p>Pyxis slowly turned his attention back to the child. “What?”</p><p>Eren looked up at Pyxis. “...The voice. It was calling out to me…”</p><p>The priest seemed disturbed. He glanced at the carpet before shaking his head, “I think you need rest, rabbit. Tomorrow, I will tell you more.</p><p>“Tomorrow, I will train you how to be the rabbit.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>A rabbit must be well-groomed. For a wolf does not like a moldy, dirty rabbit, it was picky, it was harsh, and unsatisfied when the rabbits were filth-ridden. A rabbit must be slim, but have meat in all the right places, stuffing on carbs only when metabolism is at its peak. A rabbit must recognize a predator. It must not confuse it for another prey. Rabbits must know they are prey, for it is their destiny in life, feeding into the cycle to ensure the branch a longer epoch. </p><p>A rabbit must have nice eyes, round ones that can perceive the world around it. It must have hair long enough to reach its nape, but never too long or too short. The wolf likes a bit of fuzz, but nothing that sticks to its teeth, or makes the meal too easy.</p><p>Consummation is supposed to be therapeutic. Once eaten, you are supposed to be relieved of your sinful passions, your morbid past, your grim future. You give your present to the wolf, who will gratify you with the peace of death. It’s for the good of the world, is it not? For your village should be your priority, or you can go out with humiliation, as a burnt carcass on a stake.</p><p>At least… this is what the stories told Eren.</p><p>Staring at the pages in the leather-clad book, the thin corners worn from previous readings, Eren found a sweat growing near his temples. He would see scribbles of wolves— scary, he thought. The only thing that resembled a canine was the head, dripping with shadowed blood, triangular, intimidating eyes that seemed to glow, ears long while horns spouted from its head. Its body was a deep void with long claws. The rabbit in the picture was small, only a child, Eren believed. Too small to be eaten.</p><p>The first thought that crossed his mind was that a thing so small would not be a satisfying meal.</p><p>This was his life now. Everyday, he would wake up, tend to his body, make it spotless. He would practice his prayers, his messages to his parents, to the Lord, begging for their forgiveness. For he was a useless boy, but he would make it up to everyone by giving his body to the beast in the woods. His mental routines consisted of thinking about a wolf.</p><p>A wolf so evil, so hungry, its slobber would melt onto the floorboards beneath him and drown him in poisoned saliva. His nightmares consisted of a shadow wolf ripping his flat stomach open, guts pooling out, burying its maw inside of him and gnawing on his ribs like candy. Eren would feel himself give up each time, letting himself be eaten so vigorously, in such a primal manner. He would feel many eyes staring at him, the various rabbits that wandered into the woods. The poor little rabbits who would be next.</p><p>Eren’s eyes had become more dull over the few years he had left. He noticed the eyebags, the way he was slow to process emotion. He didn’t feel the need to; a rabbit has no need to feel. A rabbit needs to get plump, ripe for the picking.</p><p>A breeze shook his core, causing him to tighten the cardigan adorning his figure. His figure, dedicated to a beast he has not seen, nor met, only discovered through tales and whispers.</p><p>An idea had crossed his mind the other day. The idea of being outside of the village, in the woods, but there was no beast. Only a sea and a boat. He would board the boat, and head to a new age, a new world of adventure, of freedom.</p><p>There was no freedom here. Only sorrow, only fear. He began to know what fear smells like. He knew what it tasted like, too, and he wondered if the wolf was a sadist, for it likes the idea of brave little rabbits.</p><p>Another gush of wind caught Eren’s attention when it began to flip the pages in his book. Eren glanced upwards, witnessing the clouds moving quickly through the blue sky. His ears twitched as brunette strands flicked against them, a soft crinkling sound catching his attention. Eren adjusted to notice a leaf grazing the cobblestone ahead of the church, pulling through the path.</p><p>It was a leaf, but it was orange, a full, blossomed orange.</p><p>Eren glanced towards the nearest tree and felt his heart sink.</p><p>The leaves were all a tinted fiery orange. How did he not see this sooner? His hands on the book began to tremble, and he recalled the way Petra had shaken like her skin became ice. Eren felt tears stinge at the waterlines of his eyes, staring at the book’s red leather cover, the title staring at him menacingly.</p><p>
  <em> THE WOLF &amp; THE RABBIT. </em>
</p><p>He didn’t want to die such a horrific death where none lived to tell the tale. The book always ends abruptly; the rabbit leaving home to venture into the woods to witness a wolf. No one ever mentions what it was like to be taken. What it was like to vanish into the void, with dozens of faces turning away, purposefully ignoring the cries.</p><p>A pair of birds squawk above him, black in the azure, and Eren watches as they head down southwards.</p><p>Inevitability is a cruel thing to accept. Like Petra, he would accept it. He just wished she was there to laugh at the way he tried to be a big boy again. It’d been four long years without her. Wouldn’t that be nice? Romanticized ideals danced in his head like theater; to have company, to have a voice other than his own, accompanied by the demonic laughter ringing in his mind.</p><p>Another breeze hits him, and a harsh exhale releases from his lips, eyes strained as he focuses the tears to the back of his lids. Smashing his clenched fist against the book, he gently tosses it to his side, burying his head in his hands. He grips onto his hair and squeezes, feeling the light tingles of pain yanking him out of his spiralling, static-filled head. Though, as much as he could hurt himself, it could not save him from fate.</p><p>For Eren is a rabbit, prepared, seasoned, and boiled for the eating. All that’s left is to serve him on the silver platter.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“There is a cottage in the woods,” a short-haired platinum blond woman explains to him, adjusting her glasses. “You will head deeper. Just stay on the dirt path, and you will find it.”</p><p>Eren winced. “Rico… how will I— what will happen?”</p><p>Rico’s frosty gaze widened at the question, before her thick brows curled together, contemplative. “...Reportedly, it doesn’t turn until the Winter’s Solstice. That’s when… that’s when it becomes the wolf. We have reason to believe it might just be a normal wolf until then.”</p><p>A normal wolf. Perhaps that wasn’t bad. “So I’m to live in solitude in the cottage until the Winter’s Solstice? Why don’t I stay in the village until the night before it?”</p><p>A long exhale released from the woman’s mouth, a slight smile twinging at her lips as she gave the most conflicted, horrifying answer, “It likes to take its time. Envisions the meal, admires each detail, if you will.” Then, Rico rubbed at her arm. “...Besides, we don’t want to make it angry. Better safe than sorry. If something happened the night before, and you were late…”</p><p>He didn’t need to hear more. “I understand.”</p><p>Eren turned to face the long field. The last time he was in it was on that snowy day as a child, fighting to see Petra, hearing the forest call to him. Petra was dead. He knew it. Something in his brain told him.</p><p>Yet, he would stare at her murder scene, preparing to go inside and become another case.</p><p>
  <em> Petra, mother, father… </em>
</p><p>Imagining each pair of eyes, each leaf that fell from the branch, he clenched his teeth.</p><p>
  <em> I will surely see you soon. </em>
</p><p>As he took a step forward, he heard Rico say his name. He turned to face the girl. “...I’m sorry, Eren,” she whispered. “I wish… I wish we could’ve spent more time together.”</p><p>Rico was a nice woman. She was a bit older than him, a little blunt, but she wasn’t the worst of them. He knew this was her duty; to escort the rabbits to the woods safely. It must hurt every time. “I pity you, Rico,” Eren admitted, watching Rico turn pale at the statement, “I hope you don’t carry this guilt any longer than you need to.”</p><p>That was enough to cause the girl to turn her cheek, tears dripping. Eren watched for a moment; this would be his last human interaction. It was bittersweet. “Goodbye, Rico.”</p><p>“Goodbye, Eren…”</p><p>Walking down the field, the grass was short, dry and unfeeling. As his light steps slowly began to crunch beneath thrown twigs from the wind and storms previous, Eren watched as the dark, long, giant trees got closer and closer. Eren spotted the path, paused at the beginning of the trees, and hesitated. He didn’t hesitate to step inside, he hesitated to look back and see the faces that condemned him to die. Looking over his shoulder, he saw a crowd of people gather, their palms sending prayers up to the heavens.</p><p><em>Look at them praying,</em> Eren thought, <em>praying as if they guarantee my safety.</em> <em>They’re guaranteeing I’m a fine meal. Praying to God.</em></p><p>He stepped inside the forest, hearing the wind billow against him for a moment, but Eren continued to walk deeper and deeper. The gravel and dirt crunched beneath his boots, his red cloak covering his body, hood hiding his face. Red, to imitate the predator, the red against the green.</p><p>A leaf flutters before him, and he reaches out and grabs it, staring at it.</p><p>It was engulfed in maroon, only spots of green found. Yellowed edges, flaked and dead.</p><p>Eren stared at it with an icy, cold, unfeeling glare, gritting out, “There is no God.” The leaf crunches and gets torn apart in his clench, before being discarded on the ground, away from the designated rabbit.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> There is no God. </em>
</p><p>In the trees, in the shadows, there is a pair of eyes watching him from above. The particular pair of eyes, aloof and forlorn, would drink his words. There was a shivering amongst the trees, causing crows to leap from their nests, squawking in the gray, clouded sky. A puff of air gets turned to mist in the crisp chill. What a hungry beast it was.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Eren continued down the path. When Rico said deeper in the woods, she meant deep. Already finding that the sun was now no longer just entering the sky, but in the dead-set middle, heavy clouds surrounding it.</p><p>Letting out a long sigh, he paused, glancing upwards and seeing an arch made out of dead branches. There were a few rocks littered here and there, and if Eren could see past the brush that aligned its other side, he could note a cobble wall. Eren perked up as he pressed forward, noticing the cottage.</p><p>It was worn down, most evidently, weeds and webs covering it. He supposed there hadn’t been human life in four years, after all. Maybe, this was a good thing. Eren approached, turning near the half-wall made with rock and brick, and followed the mossy stones beneath his boots.</p><p>There were trees with leaves in these woods, after all. Near fir trees there were various oaks and birch who have yet to be touched by the cold. Eren gazed up before admiring the cottage. It was homey, and certainly not small like a cabin. Built with brick, white-silled windows, and an entryway that required two steps up stairs. There was a porch, an old swinging chair with rusted chains, potted plants that grew out of the basket and met the ground beneath, foggy windows before him.</p><p>Approaching, and knocking on the door, he called out a hello as he turned the handle.</p><p>“Oh… what a fixer-upper,” he commented as he opened the large door and was met with dust.</p><p>Eren wasn’t the biggest cleaner, he didn’t clean often, but it was a pass-time he was forced to pick up as a child. <em> “A rabbit must be clean and tidy!” </em> Pyxis would scold.</p><p>Kicking the front door shut with the heel of his boot, he removed the red hood, feeling his umber hair graze against his clothed knuckles. Eren peeled the clothing off, placing it on a hook that managed to stay upright and free of rust for the past few years.</p><p>Eren roamed the cottage. Once entering, there was a staircase, with pictureless frames ascending upon the wall to the upper floor. A dirty welcome rug was beneath his boots, and to his very left was a bay window with old, ripped pillows and dead plants. A fireplace was on the other wall, a sofa and lounge chair surrounding it. Tools to pick the fireplace with were old, dirtied. Eren moved through the livingroom to find a kitchen.</p><p>It took after a rustic design, pale with brown accents, the floor beneath being tile. A firespot, wooden corbels holding shelves aligned with various spices, kettles and pots within the cupboard that he opened. He searched around the pantry and found flour, baking soda, and in a nearby cabinet there was dining china, but to his dismay there was no food.</p><p>Strange. There wasn’t even a single rotten thing left behind.</p><p>Eren blinked, putting his fingers on his chin as he moved to sit on the stool near the island counter that held an apple-themed mat.</p><p>Did Petra live here, too? Did she clean up before she died? Though, would she have known…? If anything, food would be the last thing on Eren’s mind before dying. He wouldn’t bother to clean up.</p><p>Heading into the dining room, there was a small table. It only fit two people, square, with a placemat in the middle accompanied with candles and an empty basket.</p><p>There were two chairs.</p><p>Staring at the cushioned, mahogany chairs, his eyes searched the window-filled room surrounded by blinds, seeing the outdoors stare at him back. Eren approached the windows, finding his eyes survey the surrounding bushes before landing on a garden.</p><p>Eren perked up before rushing outside through the back door near the kitchen, stomping down the cement steps and swerving around the tan picket fence before looking at the shrubs and trees.</p><p>Green beans, radishes, yams, brussel sprouts, turnips, collards… he took note mentally of each thing he could find. Green onions, lettuce, kale, parsnips, carrots, potatoes, bell peppers…</p><p>At least he would not starve. A long sigh released his lips as he looked to his right and found a tree. There were dropped masses of mush near it, and Eren tilted his head before approaching it cautiously.</p><p>Eren bent to his knees, looking at the rotten thing on the earth, and noticed it was a fallen apple. Eren glanced upwards and noticed the various green and somewhat red fruits hanging above him.</p><p>Getting back on his feet, he tip-toed to clutch at a ripe fruit, picking it from the tree and wiping it with his clean sleeves. A breeze blew past him, and he shivered, before heading back inside. Eren would pick the necessary vegetables he required tomorrow. He would make do with the apple, and sleep. Anxiety poked like pins and needles at his stomach, making it difficult to imagine him eating a full meal.</p><p>Eren glanced at the stairs and headed up them, deciding to ignore the eeriness that came with the imageless frames only showcasing the wallpaper behind it. He found a bathroom with working water, thanking everything on this Earth for the well that must’ve reached this cottage from the village too. He sat in the chair within the bathroom, taking a basin of water and a rag and discarding his sweater to wipe at his neck and arms.</p><p>He sat for a moment, glancing at the mirror before standing up and discarding the rag to look at himself. A rabbit, he was. Eren looked at the apple before taking a bite, admiring the sweet crunch that was provided to him.</p><p>Exiting and heading towards the office, he looked at the mass amount of books and the desk that sat in front of a large window designed with muntins. Eren briefly glanced at the books and noticed various titles. At least he wouldn’t get bored.</p><p>Then, the bedroom. There was only one, which was acceptable, as it was only him. Eren noticed the queen-sized bed with comfortable pillows and comforters, throw blankets discarded across it, an empty wardrobe…</p><p>An empty wardrobe?</p><p>Eren stared at the insides. The hangers were still there. Did Petra pack everything up before her last, final moments?</p><p>Gazing at the nightstand, he noticed a journal and pen. Eren sat on the bed, opening the journal, and on the very first page…</p><p>
  <em> Dear Eren. </em>
</p><p>His breath got mingled in his throat, and he gave an uncomfortable cough, holding his forehead as he read the following words.</p><p>
  <em> Do not be afraid, Eren. For you are doing your duty. You are doing what must be done, and no one can fault you. It’s unfortunate that it comes to this, unfortunate that you have succumbed to the will of townspeople who do not see you like I see you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’m writing this on my last day, as it’s almost December 21. If I’m not there to welcome you with open arms, then you can assume what has happened to me. </em>
</p><p>Eren winced, feeling a choked whine release his lips, tears welling in his eyes at the confirmation.</p><p>
  <em> Are you crying? </em>
</p><p>He froze at the cursive, beautiful letters, coordinated with such ease and spirit, that he could almost <em> see </em>the smile in them.</p><p>
  <em> Do not cry, beloved. You are stronger than anyone I know. We are rabbits, we are the chosen rabbits, we are the sacrifices. Our blood is stronger than steel. No one takes that from us. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I tried my best to leave the house in its best state. Though, four years… I don’t know what it’ll look like by then. I requested help to make sure that the cottage is still standing by the time you get here. This poor thing is old and decrepit. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I also requested that the garden be taken care of, so that you can eat, as per the other rabbit’s last request as well. Our breed is so kind and understanding, and I feel honored. Please, do not mourn me, Eren. For we are all watching over you, we see you, we hear you, and we comfort you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And the wolf… </em>
</p><p>The wolf. Last request? Help? Eren was lost.</p><p>
  <em> He depends on you, do not forget that. Without you, he is hungry, and void. </em>
</p><p>He?</p><p>
  <em> Do you see the leaves outside? Aren’t they pretty? I was surprised to see the various trees, too. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Regardless… I suppose I am running out of ink. And time. The sun is almost gone. The Winter’s Solstice is the shortest day on Earth, after all. I enjoyed the last few moments of the sunshine. I suppose I should finish up this painting, hang it, and meet God. Look at the painting, and know that it is the freedom we seek. It reminds me of you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Eren. Bravery comes from fear. And you, rabbit, are brave. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Love, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Petra. </em>
</p><p>Painting?</p><p>Eren glanced around before noticing a painting above the bed. It was of an ocean, so vivid and blue, the sky various pinks, oranges, reds…</p><p>Pressing his lips together, tears threatened at the waterlines of his eyes. </p><p>As the sun sank in the horizon, Eren collapsed onto the bed, holding back cries. Though, the tears would stream from his lower lids regardless, soaking the pillow beneath him. When his eyes gazed around the dark room, moonlight peeking through the curtains, Eren found himself staring at a peculiar thing across the room.</p><p>There was a cross, upside down. Inverted. Yes, the martyrdom of Eren Yeager.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The first few days, Eren tried his best to stick to a routine so he wouldn’t go insane in the isolation.</p><p>Wake up. Eat. Clean. Garden. Wash. Study. Sleep.</p><p>His days were simple, and Eren wasn’t complaining. Although he missed the concept of conversation and people, he found talking to himself to ease the pain a bit. However, he was still painstakingly lonely, almost imagining faces.</p><p>Licking his teeth, he found himself in the woods collecting wood, more so sturdy branches, carrying them back to the cottage and sitting outside as he tied rope to them.</p><p>He missed meat. Ironic, but true. Eren enjoyed the tenderness, the properly sauced and salted meat that came from animals. He was creating a bird trap, weaving a basket and a sturdy stick. He managed to find discarded seeds from a dying sunflower amongst the various foliage lining the place. Placing one in his mouth and crunching it, he placed his boot on the basket and pulled the rope, securing the trap.</p><p>Eren knew there were plenty of rabbits and birds about. He could hear them squawking and chirping the entire fucking morning, and rabbits scurrying across the garden.</p><p>Why couldn’t the wolf eat these pests instead?</p><p>Not only would it help his meat craving, it would also help the paranoid idea that the rabbits and birds were taking his food. Placing the rabbit trap near the gardens, he sighed, wiping his forehead with a hand on his hip. Eren did work plenty of labor back at the village, but doing this all himself to live? He supposed he needed to get started on the hearty vegetable stew he planned on consuming later. It would take a few hours to properly broth, so he needed to get started on it as soon as possible.</p><p>Heading back inside after collecting the various vegetables necessary, pulling favorable spices from the shelves, he started his brew.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Hours later, on the sofa with his feet on the coffee table and the fire crackling with the logs he collected the day prior, he munched the stew with ease. The soft carrots peeling from his molars, the various spices and herbs in his mouth…</p><p>Eren sighed, letting his head rest on the back of the couch. His cooking wasn’t bad at all, he’d say for himself. If he could, he’d cook the wolf’s meals, just to not get eaten. Maybe the wolf wouldn’t mind that. Though, didn’t the wolf have an eye for human meat? ...That could get arranged, perhaps?</p><p>...Lord, he’s not advocating for slaughter, was he?</p><p>It’d be nice to have someone else to talk to.</p><p>A thump sounded from his front door, and he jumped, startled. Eren’s eyes were round with fear as he looked back at it, shaking. There… there should be no one around. No one would be stupid enough to enter the woods.</p><p>He began to suspect a pot must’ve fallen, or a shingle dropped. That’s all it had to be. Though, he wanted to at least get some sleep tonight.</p><p>Eren set his stew on the coffee table and removed his legs. He got up, tip toeing closer, noticing the sky a dark lavender color as the sun was setting.</p><p>His shaking fingertips moved to meet the handle, and he pulled it open, staring forward and seeing…</p><p>...nothing. There was nothing outside. Just black woods, a cloudless sky, and a crisp chill to the air.</p><p>A sigh, he moved to close it before dipping his head and feeling his blood turn frozen.</p><p>His rabbit trap was here.</p><p>Now, this was not supposed to be here. Yes, the wind was strong, but not enough to undo the support of the rabbit trap, not enough to blow it all the way from his backyard and onto his porch. Bending to his knees, he pulled the basket open and felt a strangled gasp release from his throat. He fell onto his behind and crawled back until his back hit the stair’s oak pillar.</p><p>A rabbit with a twisted neck was laid before him, blood leaking from its little mouth.</p><p>Eren felt his chest heave with oxygen to fuel his fight or flight responses.</p><p>There was a note on it. Crawling closer, his shaking fingers clasped the folded note, and read the following words, wincing.</p><p>
  <em> A gift, from me to you. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Faustian Bargain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <i>"I would love some tea."</i>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Eren!”</p><p>A hand reached out and grabbed his ear, yanking him back. “What are you doing to that poor kitty?!”</p><p>Inside of a young boy’s hands was a small gray tabby, meowing and squirming to get out of his grasp. Eren gasped as a woman pried his hands apart and yanked the feline to safety. Watching as she moved to place it over the fence, the cat looked back with a judgmental look at the boy before pouncing off.</p><p>Then, like fate, the child would perform a tantrum. “Mama! That was my cat!”</p><p>His mother stared down at him before grabbing his wrist and pulling him back inside the house where he could smell a meat pie. A man looked up from the table, head indulged in the newspaper, raising an eyebrow behind his rounded glasses. “Carla, what did he do now?”</p><p>Carla sighed, pulling the boy. “I don’t know what to do with your son, Grisha.”</p><p>Grisha laughs, moving a hand to place it firmly on the boy who approached his green-clad father. “He’s your son too, darling.”</p><p>“Oi, don’t talk about me like I’m not here!” Eren immediately complained.</p><p>With an amused hum, Grisha continues to pat the chair next to him. Eren twitches a thick eyebrow before sliding into it. “He’s tormenting Rod’s poor cat again.”</p><p>“Mm,” Grisha hummed, fixing his glasses as he looked back to the paper. “Eren, torment the blubbering man next time.”</p><p>“Grisha!”</p><p>Laughing at Carla’s surprised tone, the man shook his head, a grim expression on his face as he gazed at the boy. “You want to get the criminal, not the innocents. You don’t want to hurt the poor kitty, do you?”</p><p>Eren shook his head, a little upset. “No, I didn’t mean to hurt it… I just wanted to hold it, that’s all.”</p><p>Carla went back to pull the pie from the oven. Eren watched as she patted down her apron once safely placing the pie on the hot pad. “Eren, you shouldn’t be holding things that could hurt you,” Grisha instructed, catching the boy’s attention again. “The world is dangerous. What if the cat bit you? Scratched you?”</p><p>Shuffling uneasily, he uttered, “‘s just a cat…”</p><p>Suddenly, the ambience shifted. Grisha seemed to glower down at him. “What if it was a dog? A wolf? A bear? You are but a child, you seem like a mouse to them. They’d eat you in one gulp.”</p><p>“Honey, please…” Carla said from behind him. Though, Eren was horrified at the idea.</p><p>“The outdoors is dangerous, especially with all the witchcraft threats, hm?” With that, the man flapped his newspaper, returning his hollowed eyes towards the lettering. “You’re better off inside a den. Out in the world, without us… <em> there is no one who can protect you.” </em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> A gift, from me to you. </em>
</p><p>Eren was seated in the dining room, the morning sun over the horizon, staring at the paper with unease. It was pathetic, recalling his father’s words just then, as if that memory held any significance. It was typical of his old man to give him scares like that.</p><p>He sighed, imagining what the man would say to him now… probably to stay inside, hope for the best.</p><p>Even if the dead rabbit was terrifying, Eren skinned it and secured the meat regardless. He found no disturbance to the flesh, so he wouldn’t get poisoned. Staring at the salted, preserved meat slices, Eren wondered what to do.</p><p>It almost seemed like a sickening peace treaty. Moving his shirt collar up to cup it around his nose as if he smelled a rotting corpse, Eren winced, feeling his mind race. Why, <em> why </em>would anything send him this?</p><p>No, not anything, the wolf. He knew it was the wolf. <em> “It likes to take its time. Envisions the meal, admires each detail, if you will.” </em>Ah, of course, it’s a sadist, as he predicted. What else would this wolf play at? Mind games, tricks?</p><p>Feeling the pad of his thumb ghost against the canines of his teeth, rubbing at them to distract his head, he gave a curt exhale and clutched at his brown hair.</p><p>He’s hungry. He mind as well make an omelette with the meat.</p><p>...Shit, no eggs.</p><p>Perhaps just a skillet, then.</p><p>Eggs would be very nice, though. He always liked eggs.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Stepping outside hesitantly, he decided to rid the weeds and decay that built at the side of the cottage near the fireplace. Fixing his black gloves on his hands, red coat snug on his body, Eren placed his hands on his hips while surveying the situation.</p><p>Then, he clapped his palms together. <em> Time to get to work, then. </em></p><p>While he used a knife to help cut unnecessary weeds, pulling them out from the ground, carving the vines off the bricks, he couldn’t help but feel uneasy. Constantly looking behind his shoulder, expecting an axe hitting his head, wolf teeth about to cling to his nape, or another dead rabbit, there was nothing. Just a harsh wind against his body. The air was nice, and if it were any hotter, he’d be sweating under all the physical work.</p><p>Finishing up a good portion and deciding it was enough after perhaps an hour, he stood up, preparing to leave. As he took a few steps, his leg hit a shrub.</p><p>Blinking, he shook it off before looking at the particular plant. It hovered over something; a block covered in moss. His eyebrow twitched as he sliced an annoying branch that covered… what looked like to be a storm hatch. It was black with chipped paint, rusted silver beneath. Eren blinked his eyes, confused, <em> this cottage has a basement? </em></p><p>There were no chains.</p><p>He reached his hand to grab the handles.</p><p>“Oi, who are you?”</p><p>The voice made his blood grow cold.</p><p>Eren was hesitant, hands shaking, noticing the humanoid shadow hovering over him, over the door. He gulped, turning his head slowly to see a man clad in black. A dark button-up rested on his torso, a belt keeping his slate pants up, oxford shoes as his hands rested in his pockets.</p><p>“Who… who are <em> you?” </em> He managed out, afraid to move.</p><p>The man frowned, slim eyebrows curling together. If it weren’t for the darkness beneath his eyes and the slight dents near his nose, Eren would’ve believed this man to be young, by his seemingly short stature.</p><p>“I asked you first, brat.”</p><p>Brat? A bit aggrieved, Eren grit out, “Eren. You?”</p><p>“Levi.”</p><p>“Hold on,” Eren managed out as he stood up abruptly, feeling his senses overwhelm him, making him a bit dizzy. He fixed his pose as he stammered, “Are- are you… what are you doing here, in these woods?! The woods are cursed— you can’t be here!”</p><p>Levi gave a long, confused hum, tilting his head to the side. “I’m here to help you.”</p><p>Eren blinked. “Help… me? How? There’s a wolf in the woods. During the solstice, it changes, and devours what it can. How can you help that? I am keeping it from my village.”</p><p>“Yes, we’re going to fix that, aren’t we?” Levi asked, almost like they had been speaking of this goal for a long time, as if they didn’t <em> just </em>meet, “I am Levi Ackerman. I am a hunter. During the Winter’s Solstice, I will aid you in killing the wolf.”</p><p><em> Ackerman…? </em> A name that sounded so foreign to him. “Killing the wolf? But you can’t do that, it’s a divine being. There’s no way a human can kill it.”</p><p>A long ah sounded from Levi’s mouth, “So, you’d rather be eaten?”</p><p>Blinking, he mumbled, “No… not particularly. Huh, hold on— did… did you… leave the rabbit at my door?” Eren managed out.</p><p>Levi then smiled. It was a smile that didn’t seem to match his eyes.</p><p>“Yes. A gift.”</p><p>“:...You have a grotesque taste in gifts, you know that?” Eren mumbled. “Does that mean you’ve been watching me?”</p><p>The man scowled, defensive. “No. I don’t do that. I wanted to make sure you weren’t an enemy.”</p><p>A false sense of security, that was. Eren gave a quiet okay, not wanting to tip this strange man too far. He didn’t want to start anything. His story was already odd. The stories and teachings never included a man coming to save the rabbit. There was no killing the wolf. The wolf was a cursed being, meant to give the sinning village an armageddon.</p><p>Eren bit the inside of his cheek. While his unease was fair, he knew the stories never ended. The rabbit vanished into the woods to be eaten, and that was all. Clenching his fists, he let out a long sigh. He had been wishing for company, and the man tried to make a treaty by gifting him a rabbit— which was a decent meal. It was nice to have meat.</p><p>“I understand you don’t trust me. I know it’s odd,” Levi spoke after a moment of silence between the two. “I am from a town of hunters, and my given mission was this very one.”</p><p>Perking a bit, Eren was curious, “Huh? Are you telling me there are more cursed wolves?”</p><p>Levi nodded. “I can tell you all about them, if you wish.”</p><p><em> Ah, mama, papa, forgive me for talking to strangers. </em> “Oh, I’m sorry, let me invite you inside. Why don’t we talk over tea…? As an apology for being a bit cold towards you,” Eren said.</p><p>Eren watched as Levi’s mouth parted for a moment, before easing into an easy smile, teeth white and perfect. “I would love some tea.” His obsidian irises stared right into his, they were so dark, Eren didn’t know where his pupil began and ended.</p><p>Leading the man inside, Eren felt a little insecure, watching the man gaze down at the dirtied rug with a raised eyebrow. Then, almost an accusatory glare was sent the boy’s way. “Hey, I just moved in a few days ago! I haven’t gotten to deep clean everything yet…” he babbled.</p><p>Levi gave a long sigh. “We will fix that later, then.” Though, the man already walked ahead of Eren, ignoring the living room and making it towards the kitchen.</p><p>Eren was a bit puzzled at this behavior. Maybe the man was taught different manners… well, that’s fine, he didn’t feel like giving a tour anyway. He was still exploring the place himself.</p><p>The eerie storm hatch crossed his mind before he shook his head and followed Levi into the kitchen.</p><p>“Ah, please, take a seat, sir,” Eren fretted as Levi glanced back at the taller boy. “I will get the kettle started!”</p><p>Thankfully, he had water leftover downstairs from his previous meal. Placing the remaining bucket inside of the kettle and setting it over the oven, he lit the fire, watching the black beneath the metal turn into a fiery orange. Collecting it safely and placing tea Earl Grey leaves delicately within porcelain tea cups he dusted off, he allowed the steam to drift into the air before heading over and placing the saucer in front of the ominous man.</p><p>Levi’s nose twitched before murmuring, “Earl Grey?”</p><p>Eren sat ahead of Levi, suddenly grateful the table had two chairs. “Yeah, is that okay?”</p><p>A smirk crossed the other’s lips before clutching onto the cup from the top, ignoring the handle completely, placing it against his mouth and letting out a quiet, “It’s perfect.”</p><p>Eren had found old sugar and placed enough of it in his tea to make it sweet. Staring down into the dark liquid, he began small talk, “So… you’re from a town. How far is it?”</p><p>“Quite.” Levi lowered the cup, glancing at the mahogany table. “I would’ve gotten here earlier, but there were complications,” he explained.</p><p>Blinking, he murmured, “Is that why you don’t have any belongings with you?”</p><p>Levi glanced up at Eren. “Precisely. My horse twisted and fell, bringing everything with it, it was all dirty and soiled,” he sighed, “I had to walk the rest of the way. I salvaged some clothing, but that’s all.”</p><p>“I’m sorry to hear that,” Eren mumbled.</p><p>The man waved his free hand, setting his cup on the saucer. “It’s no matter. I’m glad I got here.” Levi had a serious look on his face. “Cursed wolves… they don’t torment just this side of the woods. They’re all over the county. The Ackerman Clan train to kill them,” Levi said while glancing straight into Eren’s eyes, holding a sincerity that immediately made Eren feel comfortable. “We vow to protect and aide. That is our family duty.”</p><p>Eren’s heart pattered with excitement. “Ah… really? How do you kill a wolf, then?”</p><p>Levi leaned back, letting his arm rest over the back of the chair, crossing his legs. “Quite easy. You put a stake through its heart,” he said while putting his thumb against his chest, “and it disintegrates.”</p><p>“Have you seen one before…?”</p><p>The Ackerman tilted his head. “Have you?”</p><p>Shaking his head, Eren glanced to his lap, clenching his brown pants. “...Not really. Only in books.”</p><p>“What does it look like?”</p><p>“Well, the scribbles give it a wolf head with horns and scary glowing eyes… and a shadow void for a body, but there's long, clawed arms that come out of it, oozing with… Lord, I don’t know. It’s demonic,” Eren said with a shiver, “Just evil incarnated into a form. That’s what it is.”</p><p>Levi hummed. “That's mostly accurate. Given, I’ve killed a few before.”</p><p>“A few?!” Eren almost burst.</p><p>Though, Levi gave an amused exhale. “Yes. They’re not so scary, to me at least.” Then the man peered at Eren curiously. “You say you’re keeping it from your village, and that during the solstice, it changes. It eats.” Levi leaned forward, having his fingers trace the top of his cup, looking down at it. “Tell me more. I haven’t heard of this ritual before.”</p><p>Eren blinked before letting out a quiet sigh, “...Where to begin, really. The cursed wolf here used to wreak havoc across our village during the Winter’s Solstice every four years. The shortest day on Earth. The years, I’m unsure, it might be hibernation. It’s almost as if it only turns at night too, by what I’ve read,” he mumbled, “so my people found a solution. A deal, almost. If they give one person up every four years during the autumn and winter, the wolf will eat them, and go back to its rest.”</p><p>Levi frowned. “...Were you chosen for this?”</p><p>A weak laugh sounded from his lips, moving to curl his fingers around the handle of his cup and press it against his lips. “Who else?” He took in the sweet liquid.</p><p>“Is there a reason you get chosen?”</p><p>Eren shrugged, swallowing. “They usually choose orphans, criminals, sinners, lowly commoners,” he listed off, “people of no worth to them.”</p><p>However, the man before him gave a light chuckle. “Despicable, if I can say.”</p><p>“It’s not despicable. If the person has no use to its society, why must they sacrifice, perhaps, a preacher, instead of a peasant who takes from farmers?”</p><p>Levi squinted. “You act like you’re a nobleman.”</p><p>Eren turned pale. “I’m not.”</p><p>“Then why were you chosen? Why do you speak like the people who put you here?”</p><p>The argument made his face turn hot with embarrassment. “I… am an orphan, and the son of a witch and its accomplice,” Eren said with a stern voice. “My birth was a mistake, and a curse, and to pay for it I shall be eaten and give the village another four years of peace. Only then will my sins be cleansed, and I may be welcomed into Heaven's gates.”</p><p>Silence fell, and the sound of Levi placing his empty teacup on the saucer before him almost echoed in his ears. “How old are you, kid?”</p><p>“...Sixteen.”</p><p>“How long have you been hearing these sorts of things about yourself?” Levi asked once more.</p><p>Eren shuffled uneasily. “Since they killed my parents.”</p><p>The hunter crossed his legs, a contemplative look on his face. “Why’d they kill your parents? Witchcraft?”</p><p>“Something of it, yes. A man who pined after my mother for years until my father joined the village was jealous, got her accused, and it turns out that various things my father did were quite odd. The medicines he used were strange. He was strange to them, a foreigner. Rod Reiss was poisoned, and the only person accountable was my father. My mother was a perceived harlot who seemed to lure men in to give her money in the past. Unholy in the eyes of God.” Eren explained, the words coming easily out of his mouth, as it was ingrained into him at a young age.</p><p>“Shit, Eren,” Levi shook his head, “then what?”</p><p>Adjusting his scarf that was secure around his neck, he continued, “Well, I was sent to a church to become a rabbit.”</p><p>“You don’t look like an animal to me,” Levi said with a curious gesture, although clearly entertained.</p><p>Eren laughed. “Well, of course. It’s more so a title, if anything. A rabbit is the sacrifice they give to the woods to feed the wolf.”</p><p>Levi, however, was blank. “A bit morbid, is it?” The older man muttered, not breaking eye contact with Eren, who shifted uneasily in his seat. “To train a child to be prey. To give itself to the predator, even though the real evil are them.”</p><p>“Well… some of them were cruel, but…”</p><p>The other man gave a chuckle. “Once we kill the wolf, we should wreak havoc on your village, hm? Kill everyone who doubted you. Imagine their faces when the child born from witches comes back with vengeance.”</p><p>Recalling the various faces that looked at him in disgust, he recalled Pyxis, who was a bit kind. Rico, who treated him with ease. Various childhood friends before he was taken to the church, and Petra…</p><p>“No,” Eren shook his head, “It’s the wolf I need vengeance on. If that thing was never here, the village wouldn’t be so scared to call people witches, to say they are the wolf in sheep’s clothing that came to eat them,” he explained, “The wolf wouldn’t have eaten so many innocent people. I want the criminal, not the witnesses.” Like father.</p><p>Levi blinked. “You think they’ll change their mind?”</p><p>“They have to. I’ll make them change their mind,” Eren pushed.</p><p>With a nod, the hunter gazed to the window at Eren’s left. “It’s settled. I’ll make a deal with you, Eren. Let me stay here until the Winter’s Solstice, so I can kill the wolf, and free your village.”</p><p>Eren gave a scoff of disbelief. “Why would I ever deny that?”</p><p>Levi looked back to Eren. “Because no matter what happens, you must stick with this ordeal. You must not leave, or I can’t bait the wolf out.”</p><p>“I… don’t think I can leave, anyway.”</p><p>Licking his teeth, Levi sighed. “I mean, in all honesty, you could Eren. You could get up and run away right now if you wanted to.”</p><p>Eren felt a cold sweat cover his body as Levi continued. “You could run, and run, and maybe the wolf won’t bother to catch you. But he’ll get your village, won’t he? Or… he’ll chase you. Make it slow, maybe. So you must stay here. I can protect you, and your village, but I’ll need your help. You want to get vengeance. I need to kill the wolf. We’re at an understanding here.”</p><p>“...He won’t just come after you during the solstice?”</p><p>Levi shook his head. “I’m an Ackerman. We’re basically invisible to the supernatural.”</p><p>“An Ackerman… does your family lineage play a part in this?”</p><p>Levi smiled. “Yes. What’s your family lineage? A doctor father, foreign you said. Surely he comes from afar, somewhere different.”</p><p>“...Germany,” Eren spoke, “and my mother is Turkish. I take more after her, they say.”</p><p>“Your last name?”</p><p>Eren watched Levi’s eyes, staring at him with such an intense curiosity, it made his throat dry. “...Yeager.”</p><p>Suddenly, Levi fixed his back, casting his eyes away from Eren. “Eren Yeager. Good to know,” he spoke while standing up. “Well, Eren, when this is all over,” he said, with a warmer tone than usual, “I’d like for you to come back with me.”</p><p>“With you…? To your town?”</p><p>Levi nodded. “Why not? Your village, they won’t be too keen to know you’re back. They might burn you for being a witch.”</p><p>Eren’s jaw turned slack at the knowledge. Even if the wolf died, he was still considered dead to the village. Coming back… what would they think?</p><p>A soft hum resulted from the strange man. “You can think about it, Eren. You have a couple months.”</p><p>“So… is there anything you need me to do?” He watched as Levi seemed to have a destination in mind, heading back into the kitchen before pausing and looking back at Eren.</p><p>Then, Levi turned on his heel, a nonchalant expression on his face. “Keep me company. Feed me, and I’m at your mercy.”</p><p>Eren stood up, nodding confidently. “I will!”</p><p>The newcomer announced he was off to grab his things, and Eren saw him off, watching the man disappear into the woods that seemed to stare at Eren grimly. Closing the door and cleaning up the teacups, scrubbing them with a rag at the sink, his mind raced.</p><p>That cold stare. The uneasy smiles. A story of death, similar to his. Eren didn’t realize he was scrubbing so hard, the suds made his hands slippery, causing the cups to stutter in his hands and smash against the sink at a high distance. Broken shards sliced at his right palm, and he hissed, holding it as he removed himself from the sink.</p><p>Staring at the blood building at the cut in his palm, Eren winced.</p><p>...Continuing his previous thought while heading towards the restroom upstairs, he was glad to have some company, even if it was a peculiar fellow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. With Forked Tongues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <i>“Are you disturbed by it?”</i>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>content warning for:<br/>— human gore<br/>— non-descriptive vomiting</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rinsing off the gaping wound and wrapping a bandage delicately around it, Eren winced at the stings of pain that would follow. He wished the teacup he just broke moments prior didn’t cut his dominant hand, things would be a lot more difficult, now.</p><p>Tearing at the bandage with his teeth and tucking it, he squeezed his fingers together, the wrapping flexible and light. Eren put the first aid away in the restroom’s linen closet and made his way down the hallway and towards the stairs, where he saw the door creak open.</p><p>His heart vibrated with fear before he recognized it as Levi with a satchel.</p><p>A moment of relief passed him, and as he breathed to exhale the fear, he was stupefied when Levi suddenly stared at him with wide, slitted obsidian eyes.</p><p>Were they slitted..? Eren blinked a few times to see that they were about the normal size, just with a disturbed expression. He must really be going crazy, that or with the loss of blood…</p><p>Levi dropped his satchel to the side and headed up two steps to abruptly grab Eren’s bandaged hand. A thumb buried itself against his wound, and Eren gave a pained cry at the burn, watching as Levi’s mouth opened slightly at the sound.</p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>It was a tone so careful, so delicate, that it made Eren feel at ease slightly. Levi’s eyes wouldn’t meet his, pale, lanky fingers trailing around the wrapping job. Normally, Eren would shove anyone away for touching him like this, especially a stranger he had known for such a short time span. Though, the way being comforted felt… it reminded him of Petra, it reminded him of his parents, of being <em> cared for. </em></p><p>Should Eren let himself be cared for, or to push Levi away, inevitably giving in to a death of seclusion?</p><p>He watched as Levi began undoing his bandages. Eren, confused, would answer, “I broke some glass washing the dishes… it’s my fault.”</p><p>His cut was open to the fresh air, and Eren grit his teeth at the sensation of the clothing being peeled off of it. It was still bleeding, beads of liquid poking up from the sliced flesh. Curious at Levi, who seemed to gaze at it, inspecting it with dark eyes.</p><p>Then Levi licked it.</p><p>The flat of his tongue rolled across his palm, and Eren gave an uncomfortable, disgusted whine in his throat, trying to pull away from Levi, but the man, with abnormal strength, continued regardless. It was wet, warm, slow. He watched when Levi lifted his chin, his tongue out and shining, red staining the pink.</p><p>Levi rolled his tongue back into his mouth and allowed Eren to yank his hand away, cradling it with his other one. It was appalling. It felt horrible. “What— why in Heaven’s sake would you do that?!” Eren said as he fell back onto the steps.</p><p>The man wiped his thumb against the side of his mouth. “Eren, our spit has healing factors. Don’t you know? It’s more effective than water.”</p><p>“Then— then why couldn’t I have licked it?!” The taste of metal crossed his mind and he winced, “...or, at least, spit on it?” Eren turned his cheek to Levi.</p><p>However, a presence met his side, and he saw the hunter squat down, taking Eren’s wrist that held the injured hand and tenderly rewrapped the bandages around it. “My apologies, Eren…” A different tone from earlier, one that was quiet, nurturing, “I didn’t know it would upset you.”</p><p>Eren gulped and wanted to refuse the apology. However, the way the man seemed utterly focused on caring for his bandage, his fingers soft instead of aggressive, thinned eyebrows curled together as a worried glint was in his eyes, Eren immediately felt his body lower its defense.</p><p>“That’s… okay, Levi. I just don’t understand why you’d do that suddenly, that’s all.”</p><p>Levi looked into Eren’s eyes. “It’s normal for us to lick our wounds. Like animals, is it not? I thought it would help.”</p><p>Uttering a saying, Eren would glance away, “I think it’s a metaphor…”</p><p>Levi stood up, gently pulling Eren up with him. “Eren, tell me how I can make up for this. Is there anything you want, perhaps?”</p><p><em> To not die, </em> Eren thought before sighing. “I mean, there’s not really anything you can get me in these woods.” Finally making it to the first floor and heading back into the kitchen, he could hear Levi follow him.</p><p>“Try me, Eren. Anything you want.”</p><p>Well, if Levi wanted unrealistic, he’d give him unrealistic. Suddenly spinning on his heels to face Levi, he clenched his fists, blurting, “I want eggs. I want a chicken so I can make myself eggs in the morning, have an omelette, something like that.”</p><p>The silence then followed, he expected Levi to bellow out in laughter at his ridiculous request. However, the man only raised an eyebrow. “That’s all you want?”</p><p>“Huh…?”</p><p>Levi crossed his arms. “Chickens. With the omelette, I presume you want cheese. Powdered milk, maybe?” When the man tilted his sharp jaw, a slight smile was on his lips. “Is that all?”</p><p>A short unbelieving scoff released from Eren’s lips. “That’s the ideal. Impossible, though.”</p><p>When Eren moved back to the sink, Levi came over and stopped him, standing in front of the sink and leaning against it. The boy frowned at the intrusion.</p><p>“I can get you these things, Eren,” Levi almost cooed, “but only if you forgive me.”</p><p>Blinking, he stammered, “But…”</p><p>Eggs and cheese would be nice. Powdered milk, too, to make the cheese of course. Maybe the cold pantry could finally be put to use. He’d finally have that omelette he’d been wanting to make, indulging in the soft, squishy, yellow food. However, forgiving Levi for the weird licking thing? He didn’t know it was <em> that </em>detrimental to get Eren’s forgiveness. The way Levi squinted at him, searching his eyes, awaiting an answer.</p><p>“Fine.”</p><p>As Eren tried to move past Levi, Levi shook his head, remaining. “Verbal communication is important. <em> Say </em> it, Eren. Say you forgive me.”</p><p>Confused was Eren. His jaw was slack, before tightening, then simply dropping to give out an unsettled, broken exhale. He kept his gaze away from Levi, feeling awkward and uncomfortable. “I forgive you, Levi.”</p><p>A thumb grazed his chin, moving his attention back to the shorter man, blinking in surprise at the contact. This man was so… touchy, so comfortable. Was Eren eased, or was he disturbed?</p><p>“We’re going to have to work on your eye contact,” Levi said. “I’m very, very strict about that. Do you understand?”</p><p>Growing up, he was encouraged not to do just that. He was encouraged to look away, to look at his shoes, to bow and to obey. Eren licked the insides of his teeth, sucking on his tongue for a moment before nodding. “Yeah, I understand.”</p><p>That smile again. Levi patted his cheek twice before turning back to the sink. Eren eyed the small red stains inside. Some of his blood seemed to have dripped onto the porcelain. “That’s my bad, I can clean it up, Levi.”</p><p>Levi shook his head. “Let me do it. You’re injured.” He turned his head over his shoulder to gaze up at Eren. “Why don’t you rest? You’ve had a long day.”</p><p>Looking out the window, Eren noticed the afternoon turned into the evening. “I still have yet to make dinner…” Eren mumbled.</p><p>“You think you can cook with an injured hand?” Levi almost accused. “If I wanted your blood in my food, I’d ask you to bloodlet yourself into a cup.”</p><p>Eren felt himself shrink underneath the leer before realizing that the man before him was completely correct. Though, it was oddly hypocritical, considering how the stranger quite literally licked his blood moments before.</p><p>“Get some bread and water, take the rest of the day off. I got it from here.”</p><p>When Eren caved in, moving towards the stairs in the living room, he nearly moved up the first step before letting time stand still for a moment. After the pause, Eren peered, leaning to see Levi at the sink.</p><p>If he could use his eyesight properly, he watched Levi holding a broken piece between his fingers. It was the piece that cut straight through his hand, red droplets staining it. When he watched Levi pause rotating it and slowly turn his chin over his shoulder, Eren rushed up the steps quietly, careful not to spill his glass of water.</p><p>So strange…</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Eren flipped through the various books laid before him on the desk in the office. He had candles lit around the room, aside from the moon that shined through the window, it gave a golden hue. Various of these books held no interest to him. He had pulled a handful off the shelves.</p><p>Letting his chin rest on his uninjured hand, flapping through the pages, Eren gave a puff of breath from his lips before closing the boring scientific book he just sifted through.</p><p>Moving to place his cheek against the back of the book and to stare off into the void, empty.</p><p>A particular red book caught his eye amongst the shelves. Getting up from the plump leather chair, he made his way over to the bookshelf that aligned the wall, peeling the bright red book from the rest. He blew off the dust and rubbed over the cover with his sleeve, tilting his head as he read the words.</p><p>
  <em> Little Red Riding Hood. </em>
</p><p>Batting his eyelashes, curious, he brought the book to the dark oak desk and pulled his chair in, flipping the title open and seeing a small girl and a wolf. It reminded him of <em> The Wolf &amp; The Rabbit, </em> the tale he learned over and over so he could recreate it. Feeling goosebumps run across his nape, Eren cleared his throat, shuffling in his seat uneasily and continuing the story.</p><p>A wolf, big, hairy, long-toothed, seeks a little girl in the woods. She wears a red cloak, picking flowers and putting them in a basket. The wolf approaches the girl, asking where she’s from, where she lives. The little girl, naive and blind, answers everything he asks. A grandmother, the girl has.</p><p>The wolf goes into the forest, goes to the grandmother’s house, and—</p><p>“Oi.”</p><p>Knuckles tapping at a door, Eren glanced upwards to see Levi at the entryway. Levi leans against the arch, arms crossed. “Checking in.”</p><p>Eren straightened his back. “Right… did everything clean up okay?”</p><p>Levi nodded. “I’m going to retire for the night.”</p><p>“Oh, did you want to—”</p><p>Levi smiled. “Don’t worry about where I sleep. I’ll sleep on the couch, if that’s okay.”</p><p>Feeling a little bad, paranoid that he’s a bad host, Eren uttered, “Is that really okay? I’m not against it, but it sounds uncomfortable.”</p><p>“Personally, I prefer harder surfaces.” Logistically speaking, if Levi was a trained soldier, it made sense. Perhaps softer things were hard on his back, or he was just not used to it. Eren wanted to understand Levi better.</p><p>He didn’t know Levi at all, did he? He felt like Levi knew just about everything regarding Eren already, but…</p><p>“Can I ask you one question?” Eren finally managed out, seeing obsidian eyes glimmer in the moonlight, yellow from the candles.</p><p>Levi shrugged. “Ask away.”</p><p>“How old are you?” <em> You know I’m sixteen, this is only fair, right? </em></p><p>Pursing his lips, Levi simpered. “I’m twenty-seven, turning twenty-eight soon.”</p><p><em> “...Years </em> old?” Eren had to confirm.</p><p>The man almost looked offended. “Do I <em> look </em>like I’m twenty-seven centuries old to you?” He pulled his hand through his raven strands stressfully. “Christ…”</p><p>Eren gave an apology, but Levi waved it off. “Don’t worry about it, kid. I get it.” A moment passed, before the older man’s eyebrows raised. “How’s your hand holding up?”</p><p>A noise released from his chest when he lifted his hand to look at the bandages, idly fidgeting at them with his nails. “It only hurts when I put pressure on it. It’s only a cut, so I’m sure it’ll heal quickly.”</p><p>Then, Levi gave a breathy chuckle, so quiet and decadent, “If you let me lick it one more time, I’m sure it’ll clear up by the morning.”</p><p>A shaky laugh escaped Eren to ease the tension building at his gut. “You have an odd sense of humor, sir…”</p><p>“Are you disturbed by it?”</p><p>The way Levi leered at him, he wasn’t disturbed at the comments, more so the eerie, foreboding energy that surrounded the man. He did wish for company, and honestly as much as it was odd and perplexing, Levi wasn’t horrible to have around. The older man had a semblance of security to Eren. Yeah, he didn’t understand it either, but the stranger needed him as much as the vice versa. <em> I can protect you, </em> Levi vowed.</p><p>It’s not like Eren had anything to lose. He didn’t even own his life— <em> his soul— </em> anymore. It was sold off. A faithful part of him wondered if this was God’s forgiveness, giving him a friend during his trial of death.</p><p>Perhaps a few gruesome comments weren’t the worst of it. He grew up preparing how to serve himself to a wolf. There was nothing more disturbing than that.</p><p>Eren smiled at Levi. “Not really.”</p><p>Levi stood, staring at Eren for a considerably long time, before the man exhaled and got off the door frame. “Right… well, I’m going to bed. I’ll get you your damn chickens and shit tomorrow.”</p><p>When the man turned, Eren called out, “Goodnight, sir.”</p><p>This seemed to turn the hunter frozen. Levi’s hand moved to plant itself firmly against the wood surrounding the door opening, looking over at Eren and returning a courteous, “Goodnight.” Hearing the shoes head down the steps, he didn’t understand why his heart was racing at that interaction.</p><p>Since Petra, that might’ve been the most polite, normal exchange of words he’s ever had.</p><p>Batting his eyelids, he recalled the book on the desk when he glanced downwards, recalling where he left off. Right, the wolf talked to the little girl, the grandmother…</p><p>The wolf goes into the forest, goes to the grandmother’s house, and—</p><p>Eren frowned.</p><p>—kills the grandmother, slicing up her body, draining the blood in bottles. The wolf urges the girl to eat the meat, and drink the wine.</p><p>He snapped the book shut, deciding to continue it another time.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> Pitter-patter. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Pitter-patter. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Pitter-patter. </em>
</p><p>Eren’s eyes shot open, the large comforter shifting above his tense body. His room was dark with only a silver toned moon giving at least a hint of light. He could hear the rain smacking against the window in his room, causing dark lined shadows to appear and disappear within the monochrome glow.</p><p>Annoyed, as it was only a storm, Eren turned onto his side to face the wardrobe once again and listened to the rain. It was somewhat comforting. There was no thunder, no lightning, no hail, just rain against the cottage. Closing his eyes, he let his hand rest nearby his head and fingers graze near his chin.</p><p>
  <em> Pitter-patter. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Pitter-patter. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Pitter-patter. </em>
</p><p>However, a jittering sound caused his eyes to widen. Eren stared ahead, glancing around, nervous. It happened again, and he squinted through the darkness to notice the upside down cross scraping against the wall very vaguely. Eren watched it, wondering if it was due to the harsh winds outside.</p><p>The wardrobe unlocked, the hatch on the outside peeling open. Eren surveyed it, heart in his throat, too afraid to move— if he moves, will he be taken? What is happening? Is this the wolf?</p><p>
  <em> “Eren.” </em>
</p><p>That voice. Eren immediately perked up, using his elbows to hoist his body upwards as the comforter fell.</p><p>
  <em> “Eren, come here.” </em>
</p><p>Eren couldn’t believe it. A hand, slim and pale, perfect and kind, opened the wardrobe from the inside, fingers clawing and scraping at the wooden doors. The wardrobe was peer black, but that hand, that familiar hand, with the palm on display and so inviting… He was brought back to reality when the wardrobe’s doors suddenly smacked open with loud thuds.</p><p>
  <em> “Don’t you want to know where I am, Eren?” </em>
</p><p>Then, a leaf blew from the wardrobe. Unable to handle it anymore, on unsteady, bare feet, he felt the floorboards creak as he stood up. The inverted cross continued to rattle against the wall, scratching the paper beneath it, tearing it. </p><p>“Petra,” he croaked, reaching for the arm in the darkness, pulling a knee inside of the movable closet. The hand clutched onto him, scraping at his forearm, clawing into it.</p><p>He was yanked inside, rolling onto a floor and coughing at the sudden impact. It’s like he dropped a few feet. Eren wiped the back of his wrist against his mouth and glanced upwards to see that he was in the cottage’s dining room. Small, confined, it was unnecessarily bright. Eren could glance from where he was at and notice that the windows were completely covered in snow. One of them was open, and snowflakes whirred inside.</p><p>The room was completely covered in frost and ice. Eren stood to his feet, trying not to slip on the cold, unfeeling surface below him.</p><p>His stomach felt uneasy at the sight. Petra, an ashy blonde boy, and a red-haired girl all sat at the table with bandages over their eyes. However, they all faced him, and even if he couldn’t see their eyes, he knew they were staring at him.</p><p>Staring at the plates before them, he noticed their hands were bandaged, forks and knives slipped within the bandages. There were various red slabs of meat and slop— too big for any animal he’s seen before— on the white, untainted porcelain, and wine glasses filled with a thick, murky red liquid.</p><p>The cross thumped from the upstairs.</p><p>“Won’t you join us for dinner, Eren?” Petra spoke, smiling.</p><p>“Don’t you want to know what’s on the menu, Eren?” The boy said, smiling.</p><p>“He made it just for you, you know? Brother Eren!” The small girl sing-songed, smiling.</p><p>Eren began to tremble. Who were they? What was Petra doing here? Why was it so cold, so eerie? He wanted to go home. His eyes watered. <em> He wanted to go home. </em></p><p>“Silly. You don’t have a home, remember?”</p><p>Eren felt his breath leave his body at the comment. Did she read his mind?</p><p>“The ingredients will surprise you. Do you want a hint, little one?”</p><p>No, he wanted to say, but the word was not exiting his mouth. It felt like his throat was full of cotton, closed up and unresponsive, dry and pained.</p><p>They all stood up, revealing their gouged bellies, the bandages falling from their eyes.</p><p>Dark, red, twisted sockets stared at him.</p><p>“Don’t you want a taste, Eren? The taste of freedom.”</p><p>
  <em> Pitter-patter. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Pitter-patter. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Pitter-patter. </em>
</p><p>Eren’s breath hitched as his eyes opened once more, staring at the dark ceiling above him. He flew up in his bed, his entire body cold like ice as he whipped to stare at the wardrobe. Rushing over, he tugged at the doors, before remembering to undo the latch and tear it open.</p><p>Clothes stared back at him.</p><p>He fell backwards, before grabbing the trash bucket nearby him and vomiting inside. It was a horrid sight, their intestines pulled out of them, blood like goop seeping from their ribs, their eyes completely destroyed and—</p><p>Another cough and choke resulted.</p><p>After an hour of vomiting and silently weeping into the bile-filled bucket, the sour taste leftover in his mouth, he wiped the snot and tears from his eyes with his sleeve and stared at the wardrobe.</p><p>
  <em> Petra… is this what happened to you? Is this a vision, or a delusion? </em>
</p><p>He almost felt like it was a sign. Was it? Was this his fate?</p><p>Who were those two children? What were they eating— no, who were they eating? The wolf ate the grandmother, was it the grandmother?<em> What grandmother? Petra, you must’ve been so scared. Why couldn’t I save you? Why didn’t I know? What a useless kid I am. </em></p><p>Eren abruptly turned around, ignoring the ache in his stomach, and placed his elbows on the bed before placing his hands together in a prayer. His sleeves fell, and against his skin were thin, aggrieved scratches from dull fingernails.</p><p>
  <em> Petra, do you hear me? </em>
</p><p>The wallpaper beneath the inverted cross was scratched from various rotations, thin lines like claw marks.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. "He Is Human."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It didn't seem human.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i enjoyed writing this one... i hope you enjoy reading it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, Eren had felt sore, exhausted, and apathetic. When he pulled himself from his bed, smelling the sour vomit leftover in his bucket, he was sure to pour it outside and rinse it clean. After that duty was over, he fixed his red scarf over his neck and began to pluck vegetables from the garden.</p><p>Levi was not around.</p><p>An odd man, that guy was. It was only before noon, and Eren was quite curious before recalling the night previous. Levi mentioned he was going to get the chickens, he didn’t expect it to be so early. Maybe Levi was a morning person?</p><p>Finding his thoughts racing, Eren placed a palm on his forehead after a pang happened against his temple. He had been suffering with a migraine all morning from the torment he went through regarding the nightmare.</p><p>Don’t think about it.</p><p>Those four words. He’s been repeating them to himself all day. Under his breath, in his head, everywhere. It became the only thing keeping him sane. That, or driving him to insanity, the amount of times the nightmare tried to seduce its way into his mind’s bed.</p><p>Eren sits at the kitchen on the stools next to the island counter, the red book laid before him from the night prior. Little Red Riding Hood. He knew horror fiction was not his brightest idea, but Eren was aching to know more. For some reason, he believed the book was telling him something. The nightmare had to come from the book, right? Eren had to finish it, now.</p><p>The wolf would dress in the grandmother’s clothing, and await the little girl’s return. The meat and the wine, yes, made of her grandmother. A cat scolds little red, cursing her for eating her grandmother, before the wolf calls the girl to bed. The wolf has her strip, discard all her clothes in the nearby fire as she won’t need them, and join him in bed.</p><p>That’s when he devours her.</p><p>Blinking, he flipped through the pages, peering and noticing that it was, indeed, the end. That was all? Nobody saved her? Not a person?</p><p>A long sigh released from him before he jumped, hearing knuckles tapping against the door once more. Levi came in through the back, an eyebrow raised.</p><p>“Jesus. You look horrible. Did you get any sleep?”</p><p>Eren scoffed, turning back to the book. “Good morning to you too.”</p><p>The hunter was once more clad in all black, a buttoned coat adorning his torso with a hood made out of what presumed to be fur. Levi swerved around the counter, placing a few boxes of powdered milk down. Eren choked on air, surprised that Levi actually managed to uphold his side of their miniature deal. “W-wait—”</p><p>“The chickens are out back in the shed. We can build a coop for them tomorrow, what do you think?”</p><p>The shed? They had a shed? Eren blinked a couple times, surprised at the intake of information. He must’ve missed it. Then again, he didn’t really explore outside of the garden...</p><p>“Where’d you even get this…?” Leaning over the counter and grabbing a box, he looked at the information. It was still good, of course, but the only nearby place that would sell stuff like this would be his village. Did Levi go into his village?</p><p>Levi leaned against the sink. “When I first arrived in these woods, I found a burnt, abandoned farm that still had plenty of goods in its storage,” he explained, “There were still chickens roaming about. Surprised me, honestly. Decided to go back and grab a few.”</p><p>Finding his jaw go slack, Eren began to murmur, “Thank you, sir…”</p><p>“I should be thanking you for letting me stay here,” Levi admitted. “I thought, when you saw me in the woods, you would turn me away and not let me inside. Stranger danger, all that. No doubt you probably weren’t expecting a human in these woods, hm?” His light tone made Eren feel at ease once again.</p><p>Eren rubbed his nape. “No, not at all. They presume the normal form the cursed wolf takes on is just a normal wolf, so I just assumed…”</p><p>The older man tilted his head before curling a finger over his chin and looking at the ceiling. He seemed thoughtful, eyes flickering about when reading his thoughts. “Yeah…”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>Levi glanced at Eren before getting away from the sink and heading towards the opposite side of the island counter. “I never considered that,” he spoke, “but that is very plausible.”</p><p>“Aren’t you the expert, though?”</p><p>“Of course, but we never kill their original forms,” Levi said, his tone aloof and distant, “Only their demon forms.”</p><p>Eren pursed his lips before nodding. “Right… so you think it could just be a normal wolf?”</p><p>The hunter nodded. “I spotted wolf tracks in these woods. There’s maybe three, four of them,” he said, raising a coordinating finger for each number.</p><p>Jumping from his seat, the younger of the two smacked his palms against the marble top counter almost too excitedly, ignoring the needle-like sensation from his wound. “Then why don’t we go out and hunt the wolves? Wouldn’t that be easier? Two birds with one stone, right?”</p><p>Levi seemed surprised, fixing his back a bit while staring at Eren with a puzzled expression before shaking his head. “No, no, that’s not how the curse works. If you kill its mortal form...” Levi paused before continuing, “it’ll just move on to the next. You get rid of the host, not the parasite. Besides, you said you want the criminal and not the witness, right? We have to wait.”</p><p>Eren, disheartened, slumped in his seat. “Damn.”</p><p>However, Levi leaned over the counter, placing a hand on Eren’s head and patting him. Eren gawked at him. “Though, I like the way you think. You make this easier for me.”</p><p>With that, Levi said something about chopping wood for the coop, leaving Eren stumped.</p><p>Blowing a raspberry with his lips, he flipped through the red book’s pages haphazardly before planting his palm on the very last page. Staring at the thin material, he frowned as he made out faint writing behind it. Eren glanced backwards before looking back, pulling the page and investigating at the insides of the back cover.</p><p>His heart sank to his stomach.</p><p>
  <b> <em>HE IS HUMAN.</em> </b>
</p><p>What? Judging by the ink smeared around the lettering, this was written inside by someone. Eren moved the book around, rotating it and shaking it, almost as if the answer would fall out and spell in front of him. Gawking at the three words, Eren rubbed his cheek, an uneasy feeling churning in his gut like butter.</p><p>What was human?</p><p>Who is <em> he? </em></p><p>All these questions Eren had, and there was nobody to answer him.</p><p>...Maybe Levi could.</p><p>Levi had been answering all of his questions lately, and even asking Eren questions. There were no half-truths or avoiding topics with him. Feeling his mood lighten a bit, he grabs the book, rushing outside.</p><p>He paused, watching Levi hold an axe face down in the dirt, balancing a shoe on the sharp edge, arms crossed over the wooden handle as he rested his chin on them. He seemed to be lost in thought before his dark, seemingly colorless eyes moved to meet with Eren’s. A smile crossed the man’s lips.</p><p>“My, you missed me already?” Levi mumbled, watching as Eren began to stumble over.</p><p>“So, I’ve been reading this book lately and it’s about a—”</p><p>Levi looked at the red book in his hands and interrupted, “Yes, Little Red Riding Hood. I’m aware.”</p><p>Eren blinked. “Really?</p><p>“Have you not read it before?” Levi’s tongue grazed the bottom of his teeth. He moved his torso up from the axe sunken into the soil and pulled the book from Eren’s hands. His village didn’t have anything regarding wolves, in fear that it would bring the wolf back. They only supported the idea of a rabbit and a wolf, the prey and the predator, life and death. “What bothers you?”</p><p>Shaking his head, he opened the book in Levi’s hands, flipping through all the pages and revealing the end of the book cover, showcasing the scribbled ink that was most definitely written by someone and not a machine. “It says <em> he is human. </em> Do you think a previous rabbit wrote this?”</p><p>Then, Eren said in a hushed whisper, “Could the wolf be in human form?”</p><p>A moment of silence passed, and a wind blew at their clothing and hair. He could hear the vegetation on the ground rub against each other, the leaves and branches in the distance crackling. The clouds were a deep silver and painted the entire azure, rolling amongst the sky, hiding the golden light of the sun. It seemed like the world continued to move around them, but time was still for the two in the backyard.</p><p>“Hum… haha…”</p><p>Eren felt his eyebrows squeeze together, watching Levi’s shoulders shake.</p><p>A snicker was released from the man’s lips before he held the side of his face, giving quiet, broken laughs. Though, it was a strange sound, almost as if Levi had never laughed before. It was odd. It was unnatural. Even though he only knew this man for a short time, Eren knew he was not supposed to laugh like this. It just didn’t seem right. It didn’t seem human. He was panting at the end of his uneven, fractured titters.</p><p>“Haha, you… you’re a funny boy, Eren, really.” Levi’s fingers slipped from around his eyes, peering from the shadows of his face, dark and dilated, hair disheveled and loose around his face.</p><p>He felt static in his hands, frozen, unable to move as he watched the hunter shaking his head and smiling. “What a silly thought that is. A cursed wolf as a human.” Levi’s grin twitched, “The previous rabbits here, they had no company like you, right? I can imagine they go insane in that little cottage all alone.” Eren listened to each word, his blood pulsing through his heart, battering and bruising against his ribs, “They probably saw things. Hallucinated them. Being in solitude for so long— no doubt with the knowledge of incoming death and despair— it can drive anyone mad.”</p><p>Levi’s face dropped. “It would drive me mad, too.”</p><p>The older man continued, “I feel bad for those pitiful rabbits.” His fingers traced the dried, cracked ink on the book, mimicking each letter with the pad of his index finger, “Why, Eren, do you see things, too?”</p><p>
  <em> See things? </em>
</p><p>Recalling the nightmare, and the way he thought Levi’s eyes were slitted the day prior, Eren bit into his cheeks and looked at the grass that was starting to lose its color. The axe’s red accent seemed to bleed into the browning green. “...Yeah, sometimes.”</p><p>Then, he heard the book snap shut, and cold fingers gripped his chin before tilting it upwards to face Levi. Levi’s eyes were boring into his own, and Eren couldn’t imagine moving. “Well, I am here. Aren’t I? Even if it <em> were </em>a human— as asinine as that is— I would protect you. You’ll be safe with me.” Levi’s thumb brushed near his bottom lip. “And the next time you do see things, or imagine things, come to me. Tell me about them. I will ease your fears.”</p><p>Eren almost leaned into the touch if it didn’t feel so cold and eerie. “Why? Why… comfort me?”</p><p>Levi hummed, moving his hand back to the axe handle. “I like your company. We often don’t get company during missions,” he admitted after a short pause. “I also don’t see people often. I cherish them when I can. People— they’re a resource.” Then, Levi shrugged. “You’re also cute.”</p><p>Feeling his face turn hot, Eren stammered, “Cute…?”</p><p>So nonchalant, so unfeeling, “You heard me.”</p><p>Beginning to argue, the younger huffed, “That— I’m not cute! You can’t say that. Don’t say things like that, okay? Sheesh...” </p><p>Levi held his own cheek while resting his elbow on the flat surface of the axe handle, muttering with a hoarse tone, “Do you want me to show it with actions, then?”</p><p>Finding his face stinging with a burning embarrassment, he shook his head rapidly, placing his hands on his hips and casting his eyes away. “No! No, no. Just—” he tried to get images out of his head, sinful images, smacking his palm on his forehead and feeling his temples ache again. How to change the subject so Eren wouldn’t humiliate himself any further... “Could you show me where the shed is?”</p><p>Levi pulled himself off the axe and nodded. “Come.” With that, Eren followed, Levi explaining, “The shed was covered in shrubbery. I don’t blame you for not seeing it.” They headed near the apple tree, and Eren stared at a gate he seemed to completely miss. It gave a harsh creak when opening, and Eren looked at the newly revealed shed, dying piles of foliage thrown to the sides of it.</p><p>“Ah! Was there anything in there?” Eren asked, curious.</p><p>The older man shook his head. “Just tools. Were you expecting something?” They began to head near the side of the shed where there was a window, Levi opening the shutters and Eren could hear the faint noises and clicks of chickens. Eren peered through the dirty window to find about four of the birds inside.</p><p>Eren sighed. “No— I mean... I don’t know. I knew the previous rabbit, so I’m kind of hoping she left more notes for me.”</p><p>He watched the chickens peck at the hay and seeds beneath their feet. Through the reflection of the window, he could see Levi staring at him with an unreadable expression. “...More notes?”</p><p>“Yeah. She left me a goodbye note. That can’t be all though, could it?” Eren’s eyes were wide, clenching his jaw before murmuring, “You think she wrote that message in the book?”</p><p>Levi clicked his tongue. “I don’t know who <em> she </em>is. Maybe she did. Maybe not.”</p><p>Eren turned to smile at the shorter man. “Her name was Petra. She was the rabbit before me, and…” he placed a hand on his chest, clenching it, “...she was the kindest person I’ve ever met.”</p><p>It was the first time he’d said her name out loud to a person in years. Eyes turning glassy, Eren gave a heavy breath, recalling the way she would smile at him. Laugh with him. Sit in fields with him. Be there for him, be the older sister figure in his life when he lacked the love he needed.</p><p>“Why don’t we go inside, have tea, and you tell me about her?”</p><p>His breath hitched as he fixed his eyes back to Levi who was peering at him curiously. The opportunity to talk about Petra, without being told to quiet, it made his head feel fuzzy. “Yeah, that sounds good.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“So, Petra, you said.”</p><p>They sat in the living room, Levi on the separate, plush lounging chair and Eren curled up in the corner of the couch, teacups in their hands. Levi would hold it from the top, and Eren cupped his with both of his hands, fingers slid through the handle.</p><p>“Yeah. Petra Ral. She was kind.”</p><p>Levi hummed. “Tell me your story with her.” He took a long intake of the Assam tea. Eren’s own was added with the powdered milk.</p><p>Eren stared into the liquid, seeing his eyes reflecting back at him, the sorrow and eyebags almost highlighted. “When I was a boy, I was sent to the church after my parents were burned alive. They wanted me to become the rabbit to atone for my parent’s sins and my mistake of a life,” he timidly started. “At the church, they have the rabbit practices. Our priest teaches us the story, basically ingrains in us what to do, how to be, have our bodies be perfect for the eating.”</p><p>Rolling his head, Eren smiled, nostalgic. “There was a girl already training to become a rabbit. She was sixteen at the time. It was her turn next, as it’d been a few years since the last rabbit left. She’d be eaten when she was seventeen, but I didn’t know that.” His eyebrows furrowed. “I was completely unaware of what I was doing there. I wasn’t to be trained until she was gone. I didn’t even know anything.”</p><p>He sighed. “She was kind. She fed me when I was denied food for being imputent. Helped me handle the town bullies, brought me to markets, colored with me, read bedtime stories with me and listened to me go on and on about every little thing on my mind. Held me when I cried. She used to do this thing where she’d tuck my hair behind my ear and stroke it and… it was so comforting and gentle.”</p><p>Eren sipped his cup, breathing into the porcelain, “It was her birthday in the winter. She only celebrated it with me. I asked why she invited nobody else, and that’s because she said that there was nobody else she wanted to spend it with.”</p><p>Clenching his fingers around the cup, he felt his face turn hot with anger, “How was I supposed to know that it was her last? How was I supposed to know anything a year later? She was gone at the start of the very next autumn.”</p><p>Biting his bottom lip, feeling his teeth dig into it, he placed the teacup aside. His appetite was gone. “Now, I’m seeing her everywhere. She left me a note. She painted something for me to hang above my bed, defining freedom. I’m seeing her…” he held out his injured palm near his face, watching it shake, remembering the way she beckoned him inside the wardrobe, “I’m seeing her in my nightmares.”</p><p>Feeling rage boil in his belly, his fingers dug into his wounded palm shortly after. He could feel the seething pain, the way red droplets began to bleed through the bandages. “I hate them. I hate the wolf. I hate them all.”</p><p>An exhale released from his nose. “I’d kill everyone if I could. To avenge her.”</p><p>He could hear a teacup be planted firmly on a saucer. Eren jumped out of his morbid fantasy to see Levi leaned over his chair to place his empty glass on the table. Levi made eye contact with him before returning to his previous position on his chair. Now, his legs were crossed, arms resting on the chair’s supports.</p><p>“What a bloodthirsty rabbit you are,” Levi said after a moment. “But, judging what I hear, I doubt that’s what she’d want of you.” His voice was slow and quiet.</p><p>Eren sighed, feeling the spite leave his body, his sorrow exiting through the few tears that spilled from his eyes. He wiped at them. “Yeah, you’re right. She would be scolding me, hearing me say that, but…” he placed his hands on his lap and sighed, “Sorry. I just don’t know how to contain myself.”</p><p>Levi then smiled at him. “Don’t apologize. It intrigues me.”</p><p>Blinking with wet eyelashes, he gawked at the other. “What?”</p><p>“You say they are all witnesses to the criminal,” Levi says with a drawl, “but you imply that they’re all criminals, too.”</p><p>Pyxis. Rico.</p><p>They weren’t criminals. Were they? Pyxis probably was, if he was honest.</p><p>“It seems like they only kill who is closest to you.”</p><p>Grisha. Carla. Petra.</p><p>Levi got up, moving closer to Eren, his shadow hovering over the boy and blocking his access to the hung lanterns.</p><p>“They broke you, didn’t they?”</p><p>The branch. The leaves on the branch. The branch had to sleep. The tree needed life. It needed to give lives for more life.</p><p>Eren’s fingers began to shake. Who was that girl? That boy? More victims? Victims so young. They were so young. Atone for their sins, what sins could children make? What did they ever do?</p><p>
  <em> Don’t you want a taste, Eren? The taste of freedom. </em>
</p><p>Suddenly, he began to hyperventilate, eyes foggy and difficult to see with the tears and adrenaline. Eren wanted to go home, but he had no home. He had nothing. He was alone, isolated, being fed to die for people who ruined him. Stuck with a man with dark eyes, eyes so dark he could see the void in them, he could see Hell. He could see gouged bellies, leaking intestines, syrupy ribs, blood for wine.</p><p>“Eren.”</p><p>A sudden warmth enclosed his shaking, twitching fingers. It was quiet. The ringing in his ears stopped, the fog in his head began to dissipate, and his eyes locked onto Levi. Levi was crouched beside the couch, holding his trembling hands with both of his own, enclosing them all together.</p><p>Levi’s pupils looked a little thinner than usual.</p><p>“Your eyes look different,” Eren blurted.</p><p>Levi blinked, before tilting his head and smiling. “You’re seeing things right now, aren’t you? You’re having an anxiety attack. That’s alright. You’re safe with me.”</p><p>He fluttered his eyelids a bit before seeing that Levi’s eyes were back to their round, dim nature.</p><p>“You’re… right, I’m having an anxiety attack,” Eren repeated. It made sense, didn’t it? The anxiety attack. “I’m safe?”</p><p>“Yes. You’re safe.” The hunter rubbed his thumbs over Eren’s knuckles, one bandaged, one free. “It seems like you have a lot of emotional baggage, Eren.”</p><p>A quiet simper crosses Levi’s face. The dark-clad man looks up from their hands, gazing into Eren’s teal. “Why don’t I take you to the hot spring I found tomorrow night?”</p><p>Eren blinked. “Hot spring…?”</p><p>“Yes.” Levi’s fingers continued to massage into Eren’s. “While getting the chickens, I found a hot spring. Wouldn’t it be nice?”</p><p>Glancing out a window, he noticed scarce snow beginning to fall. “It’s snowing, though. It might be cold tomorrow.”</p><p>“It won’t stick.” Levi pressed his fingers into Eren’s.</p><p>“What about the wolf? The wolves?”</p><p>“I’ll keep you safe.”</p><p>“But—”</p><p>Fingernails suddenly pressed into his bandages, and Eren winced. Levi seemed apologetic, murmuring an apology as he smoothed his hands against the skin. Eren began to think about it with a different mindset, one without fear. He’d been through an emotional turmoil lately. A heated pool of water does not sound bad. It sounds really nice, actually. When was the last time he could sink into hot water?</p><p>“You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Levi seemed crestfallen, removing his hands slowly from Eren’s before Eren reached out and grabbed them again. The hunter recoiled in surprise, watching with small eyes.</p><p>“I’d like to go! It’d be nice.”</p><p>Levi’s mouth parted before a toothy grin was sent his way. “Of course. Now…” his hand suddenly fell flat against Eren’s stomach, rubbing circles against it. “We can’t have you too skinny, can we? Especially with the weather getting colder. Let’s try to make a real dinner, hm?”</p><p>Eren was thrilled at the idea, suddenly abandoning his past distress. They separated, Eren stumbling onto his feet, setting his pace behind Levi. “I wonder if any of the chickens have laid eggs yet.”</p><p>An amused snort resulted from the older male. “You really like eggs, don’t you?”</p><p>“I make a mean sunny-side up,” Eren complimented himself with ease.</p><p>Levi turned his head over his shoulder. “Is that so? Would you make me one? Just so I can judge for myself.” He asks as Eren passes by him to pull out a pot.</p><p>Eren looked back and smiled. “Of course!” When Eren pulled out a knife, Levi took it promptly, causing a look of disbelief from the younger.</p><p>“I’ll be chopping. Your hands are trembling.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was snowing, and the two had retired to their respective locations. Dinner was good, and Eren felt the most full he had in a long time. As much as Levi comforted him, easing him into contentment, the three words he had read in all capital letters and shaken inked lines haunt the back of his eyes. Every time he shut them, every time he tried to imagine something else, he kept seeing it.</p><p>He is human.</p><p>Was it Petra who wrote it? It seemed so odd for her, he doubted it. Petra’s handwriting was curly, cursive and girlish. She seemed so collected in her last note to Eren.</p><p>Recalling the journal, he pulled his legs upwards as he sat up. Eren pulled the journal from the drawer in the nightstand and reread the letters.</p><p>She was so calm. </p><p>
  <em> He depends on you, do not forget that. Without you, he is hungry, and void. </em>
</p><p>Those were the only words she said about the wolf.</p><p>Was it, perhaps, a former rabbit who wrote those messages? Did Petra ever get to see these scribbles?</p><p>Eren flipped through the journal’s thin pages. He realized he didn’t ever get to fully explore the book, as reading Petra’s last goodbye to him made him weep and discard it in the nightstand.</p><p>About to give up as he shuffled the pages, suddenly, a black outline of something appeared briefly before disappearing within the crowd of white.</p><p>His heart raced as he started to pull the pages, attempting to find it.</p><p>He managed to find it, accidentally forwarding through it before going back and reading it with a squint.</p><p>
  <em> Little Red Riding Hood. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The Three Little Pigs. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The Big Bad Wolf. </em>
</p><p>This was not Petra’s handwriting. It seemed more childish, rushed out. Old. Eren frowned, wondering what this meant. He read Little Red Riding Hood. Were they documenting what they wrote with each one? Eren gave a long sigh, tucking brown stands behind his ears, discombobulated.</p><p>These had to be books. Eren closed the journal quietly, placing it back in the drawer, staring at his oak, four-paneled door that remained closed. Was this a goose chase? Did he have to find the books, complete the message?</p><p>Or, was Levi right, and these were the scribblings of a person’s declining sanity?</p><p>The ash-blonde boy. The crimson-haired girl. Petra.</p><p>Eren felt both of his hands hold his temples, feeling them ache with the pounding migraine from earlier. Was he going insane like Levi implied?</p><p>This had to be only the <em> asinine </em>theories of a sinner such as himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Baptism</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The quiet before the storm.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please, check out beautiful fanart made by two beloved artists!!</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://twitter.com/Cinnamaim/status/1370144444117176320">@cinnamaim's gorgeous art of eren, like a book cover, it's beautiful</a></p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://twitter.com/BokunoBotanist/status/1370634468189437953?s=20">@bokunobotanist's stunning art of eren, he's adorable and enticing!!!</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A distant voice calls to him. Soft, sweet, smiling. Chestnut colored hair, hazel eyes, she sings. She sings, and it’s beautiful. Angelic, nurturing, maternal, cooing, it feels like a warm embrace. The embrace of something he never understood before. Security. A small gray tabby meows at him, yellow, glowing eyes peering through the white mist that shrouded the dreamy dome.</p><p>Then, a cold hand feels his chin, and he looks to see a man in dark clothing. Dark hair, dark eyes, dark voice, dark smile. However… the dark, throughout the blinding, unseeming light from Heaven— it’s nice, is it not? A rest for his poor innocent eyes. A rest from biblical law. A moment to breathe, to sleep.</p><p>A crow squawks by his window, and Eren’s eyes snap open.</p><p>Rubbing at them with closed fists, Eren raises from his bed. His dream was odd, not like the nightmare before. It didn’t have the blood, guts, or gore, it just had an <em> energy. </em> An atmosphere, perhaps, that reminded Eren of something akin to oncoming doom. The quiet before the storm.</p><p>Putting on clean clothes, he noted the filling laundry basket. He’d have to wash his clothes soon, most definitely. He recalled the way Levi rolled his eyes at a dirt stain on Eren’s gardening shirt. <em> What a clean-freak, </em> he initially thought before finding it endearing. It’s a good thing Pyxis had trained him to become tidy— hearing tales of wolves denying unkempt, slobbish rabbits.</p><p>Eren dragged himself down the second floor of the cottage and made himself a cup of tea. He yawned, plopping down at the small, round dining room table with Levi already seated, a thin wooden box in front of him and steaming tea beside it. Eren couldn’t see what was inside of the box, his vision still bleary.</p><p>“Mmm?” Eren hummed as he used a small, metal carved spoon to swirl his beverage. “What’cha got in there, Levi?”</p><p>Levi’s eyes pulled up from the box, half of his face hidden by the raised lid. “Oh? This thing? Nothing, really...”</p><p>A pale hand moved to lower the lid slowly, before the other raised, cradling an egg in its fingers.</p><p>Eren gasped, teacup clattering back onto its saucer. “Already?! We don’t even have the nestbox finished!”</p><p>Levi smiled, placing the egg back inside and clicking it shut. “Don’t start complaining. You got your egg.”</p><p>“Ah! I— eh… egg!” Eren blurted out with pure excitement.</p><p>The hunter raised his eyebrows. “Yes. Egg.”</p><p>A gift. Eren receives a gift. One that was requested. When was the last time he was given something that he asked for, genuinely? Just to have a simple addition to his quality of life?</p><p>Knowing that the smile on his face was goofy, he leaned back in his chair, cupping his teacup with both of his hands and taking a long sip. Levi really got him chickens and an egg. It was sweet, unbelievably kind for a stranger. While Levi seemed aloof, forlorn, odd and foreign, he seemed to try to make it up to Eren frequently. He didn’t know how far that abandoned farm was, but imagining the stress it takes to catch wild chickens…</p><p>Suddenly, Eren started snickering behind the porcelain, unable to help the childish behavior suddenly overcoming him.</p><p>Levi seemed unimpressed, crossing his legs. “What’s so funny?”</p><p>Eren hid the bottom portion of his face with the cup. “Just thinking about you chasing chickens.”</p><p>If he thought the expression Levi had before was unimpressed, this one was downright annoyed. Levi scoffed through his teeth, letting out a quiet <em> “tch” </em> before grabbing his own drink. “Don’t be a little shit.”</p><p>“How many feathers got caught in your nice, clean hair, Levi?” He leaned forward a bit.</p><p>A long sigh resulted from the older male after uttering out a <em> shut up, </em> but Eren could still notice the way his lips twitched upwards before indulging in tea.</p><p>For an odd reason, Eren wouldn’t mind having these conversations every day.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Ahh… crafting wood is hard,” Eren’s voice was muffled in his scarf. He wiped the back of his wrist against his forehead, letting the hammer fall to the grass beside him before laying down abruptly. “How much longer are we going to do this? It’s almost sunset.”</p><p>Levi was kneading ropes together, making makeshift wiring within the chicken coop that they were nearly complete with. Since it was only four chickens, it wouldn’t be too difficult. They would reinvent the shed slightly to fit their nests, the coop giving them access to the outside if they needed it. However, due to the chilled weather, he doubted they would really spend time outside.</p><p>Though, being outside was nice. Eren stared above, watching the clouds drift by. In the distance was a pale yellow, forming into the slate blue that peeped from fluffy white masses. His hands moved over his stomach and gently interlocked together.</p><p>“Not long,” Levi spoke up. The wood was taken from him and moved over. “I’ll go over the finishing touches tomorrow, but… your part is done, Eren.”</p><p>A long breath escaped him, and he closed his eyes.</p><p>Moments passed before he heard the grass crunch beside him. Paying it no mind as it stopped for a while— assuming Levi went elsewhere— he laid there in complete silence, enjoying the way the frosty air felt on his skin.</p><p>He had no idea how long he’d been laying there. All he knew is that it felt nice to be in complete silence. Not even the strange, distorted and undesirable voices in his head could disturb him. It was peace. Serenity. The first time in a long time.</p><p>Fluttering his eyelids open, his lungs were put on hold as he noticed that Levi had been towering over the side of his body, staring down at him for who knows how long. Had he really not left?</p><p>“What?” Eren managed out, a few heartbeats after their eyes locked.</p><p>Levi’s eyes were wide, almost in a complete, stilled shock. “You looked like you were dead.”</p><p>Shooting up his torso, holding it up with his palms against the ground, he frowned. “Were you just staring at me because you thought I… died?”</p><p>“You <em> looked </em> like you died. I didn’t think you <em> were </em>dead. I could see you breathing.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>Awkward silence.</p><p>Eren, shy, murmured, “Ah, well, did I play the part well? Was I dashing, even in death?” It was meant to be perceived as a joke, giving a side, insecure grin to Levi.</p><p>However, Levi crouched down, his hand gripping onto Eren’s cheeks and squishing them together as he stared Eren down. His eyes were so dark, yet the younger could almost feel something glimmer in them, something different. The hunter’s voice was rough, grating to a whisper, “You looked like an angel, even in death.”</p><p>Chills crawled like spider legs against his spine. However, as Levi didn’t break eye contact with him, Eren felt his face turn warm against the clutch of the older man. His eyebrows twitched and he swatted Levi’s hands away. “You flatter me, old man.”</p><p>Levi only scoffed. “You were flattered? You know, most would hit me for such advances.”</p><p>Advances? He peeped at Levi briefly, who smirked and only stood up while brushing off his black pants.</p><p>Noticing the patterned black, black, black,<em> black </em> wardrobe, Eren decided to comment. “Why do you always wear <em> just </em>black, Levi?”</p><p>“It’s not always <em> just </em>black... Sometimes I change it up and wear rich black.” </p><p>Eren rolled his eyes at the man entertaining himself with his dry humor. “You know what I meant. I don’t think I see you ever wearing bright or colored clothing. Is there a reason why?”</p><p>Levi hummed, leaning on one leg, crossing his arms while staring down at the boy in the grass. “I’m a hunter, aren’t I? I need to blend into the night when I hunt.” Then, Levi pointed a finger down at Eren. “Why are you always wearing red?”</p><p>His world froze for a moment. He stared down at the red scarf he had been wearing consecutively. If it wasn’t that, it was the red cloak, or the red cardigan. His favored items— and they were red. The disease that eats the chlorophyll.</p><p>Hooking a finger around the scarf and adjusting it around his neck, he murmurs, “To… mimic the wolf,” he confessed, unaware that he was spilling out his thoughts as he said them, “to lure him in.”</p><p>Eren looked at the unreadable— was it perturbed?— expression on Levi’s face before slyly grinning, “What? You want me to be the bait, don’t you?”</p><p>Hearing a shaken breath release from Levi’s mouth, the other cupped his own face, hand sliding down to drag against his chin, gazing down at Eren almost… fervidly. Eren couldn’t tell. What was that? One of these days he would figure Levi out. He would figure out each emotion, each sudden spark in his eyes, the way he drawled specific words; <em> he would figure out Levi’s own language. </em></p><p>“What an interesting thing you are…” A husky murmur escaped from Levi, “...Eren Yeager.”</p><p>His teeth clenched together, before he let out a huff of contentment, noticing the mist that released from his mouth. It was getting colder. The sky was a cocktail of yellow and orange, clouds spotty and scarce.</p><p>Levi offered a hand. “So? Off to the hot spring?”</p><p>Staring at the palm, he carefully placed his bandaged one on top of Levi’s. Instead of the harsh grip that Levi used to do often, it was a gentle hold, pulling the taller boy upwards.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A young boy sat on a swing set that was fastened to a large, girthy oak tree. The summer heat made the humidity in the air intensify, however the foliage surrounding the field was bursting with life. Unlike most children, the boy was quiet, not swinging and laughing with company.</p><p>Bruised was his eye, a swollen cut on his pouting lips while kicking a leg against the beat up dirt beneath him. His shoe would squish and rotate in the soil, unearthing a bug and destroying it in the process.</p><p>“Eren.”</p><p>Along came Petra, smiling, placing a hand on his back. Despite his ugly appearance, despite his desolate nature, she smiled. She didn’t need to ask anything. She gently pushed him on the swing, laughing when his back hit her hands, a youthful innocence.</p><p>
  <em> “Eren.” </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>A pair of eyes opened. Eren was back in the woods, grown, trained and alone. Aside from the shorter man named Levi that walked ahead of him. Levi’s walk was stiff, though confident, as if he knew these woods, guaranteeing their safety.</p><p>It was cold, and dark, and Eren shivered.</p><p>Levi seemed to chuckle at this in front of him, most likely hearing the way his teeth chattered together. He only mentally stuck his tongue out at the older figure.</p><p>However, when they crossed through bushes, there it was.</p><p>A hot spring.</p><p><em> What, did you think Levi was leading you to your death? You’re paranoid. </em> His inner voice was truly relentlessly mean towards him.</p><p>“How hot is it? Is it safe?” Eren managed to ask, approaching the pool of water curiously. It was smaller than the cottage, guaranteed. Rocks were near the sides, bumpy with age, however the water was the most crystal blue he had ever seen. It was steaming from above.</p><p>“Don’t worry. It’s safe.” Levi moved to squat, letting his fingers graze the top before dipping his hand inside. And, as Eren predicted, his skin was not melting off the bone, featuring an agonized cry. Levi only glanced up at him with a smug raise of his eyebrows.</p><p>With that, Levi stood up, and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Eren watched with edacious eyes. When the dark piece of clothing slid down the man’s shoulders, he froze where he was, seeing the bulky build the man had under everything. Huh. However, as Eren surveyed his pale body, it was scarred.</p><p>There was a particular wound near his belly button, a long slice, thick and uneven. It looked human-made. Curiosity bested him, before Eren only assumed it was a battle scar.</p><p>“Well? Are you going to go in with all your clothes? Sounds a bit fruitless.”</p><p>Levi’s voice cut him from his ogling thoughts. Eren jumped. “R-right!” He unraveled his scarf, pulling off his desaturated brown sweater. When peeking over, he noted Levi taking off his pants, and he immediately turned his back to the man with a heat spreading over his face.</p><p>Ah… he was truly deprived of human contact, was he? To think of things like that… despicable.</p><p>Quick to get nude and to slide into the water rather fast so Levi couldn’t notice his intimate parts, the heat of the water caused him to yelp, not expecting the rather satisfying warmth to engulf him whole.</p><p>Levi was beside him, glancing at him from the corner of his eye with an amused expression. “You could’ve dipped your foot first, idiot. Take time with it.”</p><p>Idiot? He pursed his lips while slowly settling in, noticing that there were flattened rocks to rest inside. He moved to one. Unfortunately, it was awfully close to Levi. Eren thanked the steam and constantly wavering water that it blocked the majority of their nudity.</p><p>“I was just… too excited,” Eren lied. <em> Insecure, more like. </em></p><p>“Hm? Is that so?”</p><p>Eren pinched his lips. “Yes. That is so.”</p><p>The shameless man shrugged, moving to rest his arms on the raised surface behind them. Eren was hyper aware of the hand behind his shoulder. It wasn’t anything too close, but… he knew it was there. It was just resting there. Taunting him.</p><p>Eren wanted to drown out his thoughts. This caused him to sink into the water slightly, allowing it to engulf his collarbone, staring at the moon that became clear before them. The gray clouds parted through the midnight sky to allow them the visual of astronomy.</p><p>“Ah… a full moon,” Levi commented. “Would you mind if I became a werewolf just now?”</p><p>A choked noise released from his throat as he gawked at the man, who had a deadpan manner. “W-what?!”</p><p>“I’m only kidding.”</p><p>Eren groaned. “Your humor is just— why do you say things like that? Knowing my predicament, knowing what we’re going through together?”</p><p>Levi gave a borderline infantilizing coo, “Am I upsetting you with my jokes?”</p><p>Staring deep into the obsidian eyes that only reflected the moonshined water surrounding them, Eren crossed his arms, raising his torso more to the surface and feeling the frostbitten air bite at his revealed skin. “Perhaps.”</p><p>Then, the hand near his shoulder moved up to use the knuckles of its fingers to tuck brown strands behind his ear.</p><p>It reminded him so much of then— of someone he used to have. Immediately, instead of pushing away Levi’s hand, he allowed it. “Well, I don’t mean to upset you, little one.”</p><p>
  <em> ...Little one? </em>
</p><p>Looking over, he saw Levi with a studious expression. When they made eye contact, the hunter smiled at him, letting his thumb trail down Eren’s rather pudgy cheek. “How can I make it up to you?”</p><p>“The jokes?” Eren wondered why it was vital.</p><p>Levi nodded, and seemed to take Eren’s permission to continue petting his fingers through brown strands of hair. “They’re upsetting you.”</p><p>“Well…” Eren began before giving a hum of denial, “It’s not that I don’t like them. I just…” he had his eyes search the water as if it’d give him his next answer, “I just don’t… understand… why.”</p><p>Curious, Levi paused caressing his hair. A strange, repressed part of him wanted the consoling to continue. “You don’t understand jokes?”</p><p>“Why you <em> make </em>them,” Eren reaffirmed, looking at Levi with a bit more strength than before, “when we’re very well on the cliff of death.”</p><p>Levi was quiet. Beginning to wonder if he said something wrong, Levi interrupted his train of deprecating destinations, “That’s exactly why. While we’re in a serious situation, nothing’s wrong with trying to poke fun at it, is there?” The hunter then smiled. “You laughed at me earlier, even though I was in quite the knot.”</p><p>Eren scoffed, recalling how he laughed at the concept of Levi chasing chickens and being covered in dirt and feathers. “That’s different. I was making fun of you. That’s an exception.”</p><p>“So you’re saying it’s only okay if you do it?”</p><p>Eren grinned.</p><p>A pinch. Eren timidly squeaked as Levi pulled on his ear playfully. “You’re a little shit, Eren.”</p><p>“Ah— go back to petting! This isn’t as nice!”</p><p>After realizing what he said, his face once more was hot, and not by the humidity shrouding them.</p><p>“Hm?” Levi hummed out, his fingers suddenly grazing against Eren’s skin again before moving to start a pattern of tucking hair behind his ear once more, but more excruciatingly slow, “Did you just imply this was nice, Eren?”</p><p>A bit shy, Eren looked away. Though, once more, Levi’s hand would clutch onto his chin and make him look at the older of the two. His insecure, bashful eyes would meet Levi’s aloof ones. “Didn’t I say verbal communication was important?”</p><p>“Yes,” Eren managed out, “Yes. I think you doing that… is nice, Levi.” He winced before shaking his head. “No, I think it’s really nice. I like it a lot.”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>“Well, I’ll be sure to do it more, then.”</p><p>This was new to Eren. Liking something, and having someone promise to do it often. Wanting something, and being given it. Saying how he feels, and being acknowledged, heard, reassured. Eren gazed at Levi, admiring the way the water reflected a silvery, almost cerulean shine on his face. His jaw was sharp, sculpted perfectly, a clean-shaven face. His undercut was nice, his longer black strands of hair falling on his face delicately. The way they would cover his eyebrows, hover over the mysterious, entrancing, addictive eyes that he leered with. His perfectly curved nose and chin, thin lips that always had a tongue eager to lick against white teeth and say something witty in his gravelly, quiet voice, as if he doesn’t speak often.</p><p>“Eren?”</p><p>His eyes snapped back to Levi’s, throat dry as he uttered out, “Yes?”</p><p>Levi didn’t reply for a couple heartbeats before a smile quirked at his lips. “You’re staring at me.”</p><p>“Yeah…”</p><p>
  <em> Oh, in Heaven’s name, Eren, you’re hopeless. </em>
</p><p>“Hmm?” Levi hummed once more, and Eren found himself enjoying the way it sounded. “I think this is the part in fiction where we kiss.”</p><p>Then, it felt like a glass shattered in his head. Eren gave a noise of surprise, clutching onto the side of the pool as he leaned away from Levi, with a widened, gaping stare. “Y-you can’t be serious…!”</p><p>“What?” Then, the older had the audacity to pretend like he didn’t say anything, tilting his head at Eren.</p><p>“A— a kiss? You want to—”</p><p>A finger moved and pressed against his lips. Eren shut up immediately, his breath trembling.</p><p>Levi then smiled. “Another one of my jokes that you don’t like.” However, when Levi’s finger moved and Eren gave a sigh, he continued, “...Unless, you were interested.”</p><p>Eren became a bumbling, stuttering mess once more, and Levi only smirked and glanced away as the other began to list the reasons why that wasn’t happening.</p><p>“Ah, Eren.” Levi’s voice cut him off, causing him to blink in surprise, ending his made up logistics. “You’re really entertaining, you know?”</p><p>“Entertaining? You must be some sadist to find this fun.”</p><p>A short, breathy chuckle released from Levi. “Maybe. But I enjoy your company a lot. You are certainly unlike anyone I’ve met before,” he said slowly, a contemplative look on Levi’s face as the man gazed at the sky with an indecipherable expression. “A truly unique lamb you are.”</p><p>Lamb… Eren muttered out, attempting, “...I thought I was a rabbit.”</p><p>This caused Levi to stare at him with wide, surprised eyes.</p><p>“A… a joke,” Eren managed out, wondering if he did the whole ‘humor’ thing wrong with the guy that seemed to be an ‘expert.’</p><p>Then, Levi laughed, a gentle sound. The hunter put a palm over his mouth, dragging his hand downwards, lips curled upwards. “I enjoyed that one, Eren. Don’t you feel better making light of bad things?”</p><p>Levi began to caress the hair behind his ear once again. This caused Eren to relax a bit, gazing up at the sky. It did feel nice to take advantage of the darkness he was forced in. Making a joke of it, smiling at it, it felt better. It felt like he had… <em> power </em>over it.</p><p>“I do,” he admitted quietly. “And… Levi,” Eren was beginning to find a new burst of confidence with Levi’s encouragement, hesitantly glancing at the man once more, “...You are unlike anyone I’ve met before, too.”</p><p>Thin, pale lips opened before closing, watching as Levi seemed to stagger on what to say next. This is the first time Eren had ever seen the man stumped. With anything, it seemed like Levi had the answer, the next say, like he knew each outcome.</p><p>Levi seemed human to Eren. Full of error, mistakes, confusion. Unraveling.</p><p>Eren watched with piqued interest as Levi blinked before giving out a troubled sigh. “Well, I can’t blame you. It seems like you grew up with shitstains for brains.”</p><p>“Maybe. But I appreciate meeting someone who isn’t.” Shuffling anxiously, Eren turned away to look at the water, seeing his distorted reflection. “You do nice things for me. Not out of pity, or requirement… you do them for reasons I’m not sure of yet. Maybe out of kindness. I didn’t get that a lot, so… I’m really grateful to have someone who does those things for me.”</p><p>A sigh. “Are you sure you don’t want to kiss me, Eren? You sound lovelorn.”</p><p>Eren scowled at Levi, who had a teasing glimmer in his dark eyes. A glimmer, a light in them, Eren saw. “Can’t you just say ‘you’re welcome’ like a normal person?”</p><p>“Why would I?” Levi told while waving his hand, “I like doing things for you, because you do things for me. It’s a mutually beneficial relationship.”</p><p>Confused, the younger said, “I thought I only stay here to be bait. Is there more I’m doing for you?”</p><p>“Indeed, you’re here as bait. You’ve done much more. You let me inside,” Levi said with a fond simper, “You keep me company, you forgive me, feed me, make me laugh. In all honesty, I should pamper you more. Is there anything else you want, Eren?”</p><p>Suddenly, the words escaped his lips before he could stop and think, “A swing.”</p><p>“A swing?” Levi repeated.</p><p>Eren batted his eyelids before recalling the sudden memory he had earlier of Petra pushing him on the swing. It would be nice. “Since… you seem to be good at crafting, and a swing is rather easy… I… would like one.”</p><p>“Isn’t the swing chair on the porch enough for you?” Levi sighed as he let his arms rest on the sides of the spring. “You’re crafty too, you know. I saw your traps.”</p><p>The boy puffed out his cheeks before turning his head away from Levi, feeling a bit dejected. “Well, you asked.”</p><p>Silence. Only the bubbles in the spring sounded in the air, along with distant owl coos and branches crackling.</p><p>“If only you weren’t so cute, Eren…” Levi sighed out, almost exasperated, giving in. “You’re like a child. Now, I have to do it because of your tantrum.”</p><p>“It wasn’t a tantrum...”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Psst.”</p><p>Eren squirmed underneath the covers, groaning at the noise that attempted to awake him. He turned to his side, pulling the warm comforter to his nose, inhaling the sweet cinnamon-like scent that accompanied it. He nuzzled his nose into the stuffed pillow and gave a long hum of contentment.</p><p>“Shithead. Brat. Wake up.”</p><p>“...Mm, no.”</p><p>Suddenly, he could feel a warmth hover over him, a dip in the bed ahead of him. He blinked and saw Levi leaning over him, a hand near his head, burying itself into the mattress. Eren twisted his torso a bit to see dark eyes looming down at him.</p><p>Eren groaned, rubbing his closed fist against his eye as he squinted at the window nearby. The sky was a desaturated baby blue. “It’s dawn. Not morning. I want to sleep in more.” With that, he relaxed his body against the mattress and closed his eyelids shut once more.</p><p>“The sun is just about to rise. Don’t you want to see what I did?”</p><p>“Is it going to turn to ash if I don’t get up right this second?”</p><p>Then, Levi’s voice got more impatient, gritting out, “I’ll make sure it does if you don’t get your lazy ass out of this bed.”</p><p>Blowing a raspberry with his lips, he thrashed and plopped onto his back on the bed. He glared blankly at the ceiling before landing his eyes on Levi. Levi blinked at him before sighing, and it seemed like he was a completely different person, almost gentle.</p><p>His thumb caressed Eren’s cheek as he leaned a bit closer, smiling, “It’s a gift. Aren’t you a little curious?”</p><p>Eren bit his tongue with his molars before mumbling a maybe. Levi then patted his cheek, causing quiet smacks to sound, the younger exhaling as the once more black-clad man got up. “Off we go.”</p><p>Pulling himself out of bed, he only threw on a cardigan and fluffy boots, scooting down the steps and walking outside. A breeze pushes against his body, causing his hair to fluff out, sighing against the chill. He follows Levi, who speaks nothing of what the ‘surprise’ is.</p><p>They head towards the apple tree, and Levi moves to the side, causing Eren’s mouth to open in shock.</p><p>A swing. Built of wood and rope, but no less, a swing. A swing that was being pushed by the wind. Eren abandons all reason and immediately runs to inspect it before plopping down on it.</p><p>Levi crosses his arms. “See? Do you forgive me now, Eren?”</p><p>“For what?”</p><p>“For waking you up.”</p><p>Eren was only going to nod as he started swinging, but he remembered. “Yeah, I forgive you, Levi. Thank you.”</p><p>The hunter visibly relaxed, and when Eren childishly asked Levi to start pushing him, the older man scoffed and trudged back inside.</p><p>Well. His loss. Eren watched the morning sun rise in the distance on his swing, imagining Petra there with him, taking in the sky as well.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>maybe this seems a bit filler-y, but honestly, i think it was pretty important development :D hope you enjoyed &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sin Of Omission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <i>“Your curiosity, Eren, it’s going to hurt you.”</i>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>heyy!!</p><p>i received some <a href="https://twitter.com/BokunoBotanist/status/1371023381991198724">gorgeous fanart from @bokunobotanist on twiitter once more!</a> levi with a wolf jaw, VERY SEXY</p><p>i also made a <b>spotify playlist</b> for this series that fits the tone! if you guys would like too check it out, <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0THDO03MCuzfVlLowcHsPS?si=d86b9797483540d7">it's here! :)</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’d been a week since the hot spring, and Eren felt as he and Levi had been getting along exceedingly well. While it’d only been about two weeks or so since they first met, they already had a familiar, playful relationship.</p><p>So, when Levi announced he was off to hunt some meat— due to the oncoming blizzard that would dawn upon them soon— Eren was left alone to the cottage for the day.</p><p>It started off with Eren scrubbing his clothes clean, then moving on to feed the chickens, collecting the vegetables and fruits while he still could before the cold would kill them, the cold pantry being stacked. When Eren’s chores were finished, the sun in the middle of the sky, he rinsed himself off and headed up to the office to survey the books. However, he paused, familiar titles floating around his head like birds.</p><p>
  <em> Little Red Riding Hood, The Three Little Pigs, The Big Bad Wolf. </em>
</p><p>Suddenly, in a moment's notice, Eren was searching each and every shelf for these fairytales. He passed by several covers of books, all of different sizes and shapes, telling its own little world of fantasy or information. Eren didn’t know how long he spent, sizing the two walls that caged the office in literature, before he had finally managed to peek inside a book and find The Three Little Pigs. Good. Now, all he had to do was find the other one.</p><p>More time was spent, and it was getting darker. He swore he scavenged each and every book, peered through each cover, each title. Eren had given various groans and sighs before kicking his booted foot against the desk irately.</p><p>Thudding occurred inside the mahogany desk. Eren paused, clutching onto the desaturated red book in his hands, before cautiously approaching the desk and gazing down at it. On the sides were large supports, and as he bent to his knees, he noticed a dark drawer handle. How had he not seen it? It almost blended in with the desk, but he wasn’t that blind was he?</p><p>Eren pulled the drawer open, finding various photos inside and a book. <em> The Big Bad Wolf </em> was etched into the cover, scratched and uneven. He was sure to pull it out before taking the pictures and surveying them carefully.</p><p>The pictures were portraits, crisp and black at the edges as if someone tried to light it on fire before putting it out. The faces were burned out, but it looked like a family of two. Recalling the pictureless frames adorning near the stairs, Eren began to wonder, <em> was this the family who used to live here? </em></p><p>Frowning, he stared at it for a considerably long time before shaking his head and placing the pictures back inside.</p><p>Something drops from the papers. It clacks on the floor without grace, and Eren gazes at it.</p><p>It’s a key.</p><p>Picking it up, Eren surveys it, noticing the rusted edges, the shape. What the hell was this key for? Who puts a useless key here? Eren scoffs, perhaps to a treasure box buried away somewhere. That was none of his business. He dropped the key back with the papers. Kicking the drawer shut with his foot as he stood up, he gazed at the damaged book curiously before shrugging.</p><p>Eren would place the books in his own nightstand comfortably before heading back down the steps, ready to start dinner. He was starving. A day of snooping can really empty a stomach.</p><p> </p><p>Eren, after dinner, was restless. It was the first time he’d been alone at night like this in a long while. He couldn’t help but to worriedly glance at the wardrobe as he sat in his room with only candlelight. Zoning out while gazing at the inverted cross, he found himself trembling just slightly, wondering when Petra’s hand would reach from the void again.</p><p>He could start the books, but his mind was too scattered. His head would chant with voices he did not hear, faces he did not recognize. Eren was paranoid, he knew that much, but the reason would nag at his head like an alarm. Loneliness. Isolation. Being alone was never his strong suit. He hated it growing up, and he sure as hell hated it now.</p><p>Is this what it was like for the other rabbits…?</p><p>Nothing but silence. The darkness. How did they manage without any presence? Eren placed a hand through his hair and felt his feathery brown hair adjust against his grip. Without Levi, would he be insane? Would he be crazy? Alone, with nothing but the wind, and the threat of hungry eyes watching him? The wolf constantly on the prowl, tormenting him with cruelties?</p><p>Without Levi… Eren was grateful to have his presence. He’d been so kind, treating Eren fairly, making the boy laugh. Most in his life ignored him, shamed him, or expired. Levi seemed so invincible, so untouchable, so…</p><p>He bit the tip of his tongue.</p><p>He seemed so <em> free. </em></p><p>Regardless of his history within the Ackerman clan as a hunter, Levi seemed to carry an energy Eren wanted. He couldn’t pick apart which thing exactly. Was it the way Levi viewed the world— a tragedy made comedy? Or, with such ease, such contentment, such formality, it made Eren ease into each word and action. Was it the way Levi gifted him with touch and things he asked, all while wanting Eren’s own company? Who would ever want his company?</p><p>Levi couldn’t go away like Petra did. Eren found his heart ache. He realized, now, that he had grown a bit of a connection with the older man. He wanted to feel how warm he was, he wanted to get closer, have the man cup his chin or grasp his hands once more. Even though he didn’t quite understand what he wanted, he knew he somehow just had to have more. He didn’t know what that <em> more </em>was, he had to discover it.</p><p>The way they had met, Eren was originally terrified, frozen. An ominous, almost foreboding man near the storm hatch, which he was about to open…</p><p>The storm hatch.</p><p>Which he was going to open.</p><p>Ah…</p><p>Eren suddenly shot out of bed. All the wind was knocked out of him for a moment at the sudden adrenaline coursing through his veins. The <em> storm hatch </em> which he was going to <em> open</em>, which he was so curious about, what was underneath this cottage?</p><p>Glancing outside, it was dark, untelling. He could see thick snowflakes beginning to drop, coating the ground in a sheen, spotty white. Eren had to be quick if he didn’t want to freeze.</p><p>Throwing on his comfortable red cloak and rushing down the steps and out the door, he swerved to the side of the cottage and was met with the black doors on the ground. They were covered in a thin layer of snow, but the closer Eren looked while squatting, he noticed uneven, ragged lumps on top of the hatch. He used his thumb to swipe off the frozen water to notice they were chains. Eren yanked on the chains, but they did not come undone. He pulled them to the side to cradle the lock gently in his palm, taking note that it was a particularly old chain.</p><p>The key in the drawer…</p><p>He wouldn’t do it now. What if the wolf was down there? The weather was getting worse, what if the snow piled up at the doors, trapping him inside forever?</p><p>Thumping his closed fist on his palm, he nodded to himself. It was settled. When the snowstorm is over, he would uncover the hatch. Eren would finish the books first, get the answers he needed, receive the messages, and then enter the cellar.</p><p>Maybe he could encourage Levi to help him, too.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Oi. Wake up.”</p><p>Something was nudging at his shoulder, and Eren groaned, shaking his head.</p><p>“You fell asleep on the goddamn couch, shithead. You’re going to make it smell like you. Get up.”</p><p>Ah, that voice. So husked, low, at points, it would bring a warmth to Eren’s stomach. He hadn’t heard it in over twenty-four hours. Eren felt fingers pinch at his ear and he groaned, swatting at the hand with his own.</p><p>“So what? I didn’t think you were that type to be so…” Eren mumbled as he sat up, blinking his bleary eyes and noticing Levi still adorning his fur-hooded coat, “...eh… <em> worried, </em> about smell.”</p><p>Levi scoffed. “I didn’t think you were the type to miss me so much, you resorted to the couch to try to recollect the last memory of me here.”</p><p>Eren blanched. “That’s not true! I was just tired.”</p><p>It wasn’t… for the most part.</p><p>When Eren stepped inside after the storm hatch reveal, he had finally felt the after effects of having his anxiety and adrenaline keep him up in the wee hours of the night. Eren had managed to reach the couch and collapsed onto it. Of course, he probably did have enough energy to drag himself up the stairs, but once he inhaled Levi’s scent on the couch pillow, he melted and immediately dozed off.</p><p>Okay, well, maybe he had missed Levi a bit. It’d been lonely, and Eren didn’t like to be alone. There was nothing more to it.</p><p>Levi raised an eyebrow. “Right. Because that explains why you chose this shit ass couch instead of the very comfortable bed upstairs.”</p><p>“Ah… it sounds like you want in that bed,” Eren muttered as he patted down the stray hairs on the top of his head. He noticed the way Levi’s cheeks turned pink slightly, and when he opened his mouth to ask what’s wrong, Levi fixed himself upwards.</p><p>“Anyways, I want you to make me eggs. I missed your cooking.”</p><p>Eren pouted his lips as Levi made way towards the kitchen. He found himself glancing outside. The sky was fresh, it’d been morning for a short while. However, his initial resignation towards the concept of breakfast was mulled over at Levi’s admittance. <em> He missed my cooking? </em></p><p>He prepared the eggs and vegetables and served them to Levi at the table. He patted at his apron and hung it on the hook before noticing the way Levi was staring at him, a tea that lacked attention clutched in his hand.</p><p>“Levi?” Eren asked as he approached the table and hovered over his own chair, pulling it out. “What’s with that look?”</p><p>Levi’s eyes had followed him the entire time, before the older man shook his head and leaned back in his chair. “Nothing…”</p><p>A little concerned, Eren picked up his fork and began to poke at his yolk. “Well… <em> I </em> think <em> you’re </em>thinking about something.” He let his chin rest on his palm, his bottom lip jutting out before his eyes cast upwards to look at Levi, who had a contemplative expression while— once more— staring at him.</p><p>Levi hummed. “Have you thought about the offer I gave you when we first met?”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“The one where I ask you to come back to my home,” Levi recollected, “after the Winter’s Solstice. The offer to stay with me. Have you thought it over?”</p><p><em> Briefly, </em> Eren wanted to admit, but remained quiet. He decided he’d go over it now, perhaps, after knowing the man. Attractive and alluring as he is, he was certainly strange, and it was on Eren’s bucket list to knock each trait of Levi’s. It was difficult, however, as the man had blank spots in his stories, his ideologies and personality. It seemed like yes, Levi was an honest man, but the truths came out with embedded unintentional lies or deceit.</p><p>Ah… he’s not thinking Levi was manipulating him, was he? Eren gazed at Levi, who had a soft, inquiring gaze. How could he think that? This man was nothing but kind to him. What did Eren ever offer to him?</p><p>Instead, Eren would ask a question back, play at Levi’s questionnaire. He smiled, though it was one built off of insecurity, of wanting acceptance and decisions made for him. “Do you want me to?”</p><p>A smile quirked at the hunter’s lips. “Yes... I want you to.”</p><p>Levi wants something of him.</p><p>A rush of being needed clouded his judgement at that moment. Someone wanted him around. “To stay with you?”</p><p>“Yes. Stay with me, in my home, until our ends meet.”</p><p>Eren paled before giving a nervous chuckle, rubbing at his nape, “It almost sounds like an intimate proposal…”</p><p>“Would you mind that?”</p><p>Suddenly, Levi’s voice seemed to pry into his head, and he looked up to see dim eyes staring at him expectantly. “I would like it very much if you were with me,” the man confessed, though it seemed like he was… curious, something more in his gaze.</p><p>If Levi wanted it, and if it would make him happy, then… “Yeah, I’ll stay with you, Levi.”</p><p>Levi gazed at him for a considerably long moment before giving an approving hum. “Good.” The hunter stabbed into his yolk, swirling the white, puffy food around his fork and plopping it into his mouth. Eren had never seen an egg eaten so… savagely.</p><p>Eren cut off pieces of the white of the egg before murmuring, “Hey, Levi, did you put chains on the storm hatch?”</p><p>He heard the teacup be placed harshly on the saucer. Levi’s pupils were small before they softened, querying, “What? What are you talking about?”</p><p>“When we met, I was looking at a storm hatch… it didn’t have chains on it before. Did you put them on?”</p><p>A moment, then, “What are you talking about? There were always chains on that hatch.”</p><p>What?</p><p>Eren stared at Levi incredulously, who had a speculative expression, eyebrows curled in a knot. “I checked it while getting chickens. There were chains on it. Are you saying there were none when you first looked at it?”</p><p>Looking back at that memory that became foggy with Levi’s presence, he recalled staring at the black, chipped doors, the handles. <em> Look at the handles, there weren’t chains on there, right?  </em>Suddenly, several images of chains on the hatch appeared in his head, and he placed his palm on his forehead.</p><p>Were there chains there? Levi said there were chains there. <em> Oi, brat, who are you?  </em>Where were the chains? Hidden at the top? How come the key is in the drawer?</p><p>It didn’t have chains.</p><p>Levi’s facial structure twisted into one of concern.</p><p>It had chains, right…?</p><p>“It’s very strange, who would lock something like that up in the middle of nowhere?” The hunter uttered, staring down at his plate that had leftover steamed vegetables, poking them with his fork. “Do you know where the key is?” Levi asked while tilting his head. </p><p>Eren, timid, shook his head no.</p><p><em> Liar, </em> a voice in his head grit out.</p><p>Levi hummed. “That’s unfortunate. I don’t understand this side of the county… it sounds like the locals here all…” he paused before sighing, “...have secrets.” Secrets. Eren’s fingers felt like trembling. Why did he lie to Levi? Did Levi know he lied? There’s no way, right? “I don’t think we’re losing much, anyway. Probably covered in shit, mold, and cobwebs. More garbage to clean. Don’t worry about it, Eren.”</p><p>
  <em> Liar. There were chains. You know where the key is. Liar. </em>
</p><p>Eren’s fork stabbed into the yolk harshly, yellow seeping and staining the rest of the egg, the rest of the unadulterated porcelain plate.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A mother pig could not feed her children. She sent them all across the land for a better circumstance. The first pig, a lazy pig it was, making its house out of straw. The second pig, a worker at mind, but a child at heart. It makes its house out of stick before playing with its sibling. The third pig worked hard on its home, building it from brick. The bricks were sturdy, a good foundation, that guaranteed it security.</p><p>The wolf would smell the pig in the straw house, and his mouth would water. He was so hungry, so starved, being alone in the dark woods with nothing to eat. He would knock on the door. <em> Little pig, little pig, let me in. </em></p><p>The pig could see the wolf through the keyhole and refused, not by the hairs on his chin. <em> Cheesy. </em> The wolf would huff, and puff, and blow his house down.</p><p>Eren mindlessly gnawed on his thumbnail while reading. What did this tale have to do with anything? Not all stories with wolves had to be directed towards the curse, did it? What exactly was the person trying to tell him?</p><p>The story would continue, but it wasn’t nearly as sad as Little Red Riding Hood. The pig would scurry to the next house, the one made of stick, and the wolf would attempt again. The pigs would escape after the wolf blew down their home, and seek refuge in the brick house.</p><p>The wolf was so hungry, angered, irate, all the pigs were working him up. He couldn’t blow down the brick house, so he would make way with the chimney. </p><p>However, a pot of boiling water was beneath the chimney. Eren’s eyes turned round as he found himself leaning forward in the book, sucking in each word. The wolf falls down the chute, landing in the boiling water, sizzling into the heated bubbles. The pig would put a lid on the pot, and they all ate him for dinner.</p><p>The… pigs won…?</p><p>Eren scowled, staring at the pages.</p><p>...Did they really win?</p><p>They still ate the wolf. They ate him. They became the wolf, didn’t they? Eating him like that… Eren had never heard a tale where anyone could kill the wolf. At least, not until Levi, but having it written down in fiction like this, it was unheard of. It was almost revolutionary. Though, Eren didn’t bide well with the idea of eating the wolf. It just sounded like they became what they sought to destroy.</p><p>However… wouldn’t it be sweet revenge?</p><p>No, Eren can’t condone it. He wouldn’t.</p><p>Eren bit deep down into his thumb, wincing as he pulled it out of his mouth and gave a quiet whimper. Thankfully, no blood was drawn, but he stared at his swollen red thumb in agony. Why’d he hurt himself so much? Getting so deep in thought…</p><p>It’d be best if he didn’t think too much about the story, perhaps. He flipped to the ending page and as he knew it, there was a message.</p><p>
  <b> <em>DON’T LET HIM INSIDE.</em> </b>
</p><p>Huh?</p><p>Eren thought it wouldn’t be a mind game like the last one. He is human, don’t let him inside? The wolf?</p><p>Why would the wolf be human? Why would he want inside?</p><p> </p><p><em> ...“I don’t understand. </em> Why does the wolf take so long to eat? Isn’t it better to get it over and done with?”</p><p>Pyxis stood before him, Eren at a desk, a bandage wrapped around his head due to the fight he got into the day previous. The bald man glanced back at him before sighing, rubbing at his mustache and murmuring, “Don’t you like to savor your meals, Eren?”</p><p>Eren frowned, glancing to the side. “I mean, I don’t know. I don’t see the point in taking so long to eat. The food would get cold, or something.”</p><p>“This isn’t any ordinary meal.” Pyxis approached Eren. “Let’s say… cattle, for example. Pigs. You want to watch them grow up, become the perfect source of meat, right? You want to make sure they’re healthy, so you survey them for a while before deciding that they’re ripe. Like fruit. Waiting until the apple is a bright red.”</p><p>Staring at his scraped hands, Eren murmured, “What happens if you’re not ripe? If you’re not… healthy? Or… good enough, to be eaten?”</p><p>He could hear the nest of birds chirp from the window just outside. It was spring, and in two years, Eren would be eaten, too.</p><p>Pyxis’ hand rested on the top of his head, and Eren glanced up at the priest, who had a somber aura to him.</p><p>“Don’t worry.<em> You will be.”... </em></p><p> </p><p>Eren was forced out of his memory when he heard shuffling from the office next to his room. Untucking his legs from underneath him and placing the finished book beneath his bed, he hesitantly made way out of his room to seek out the sound.</p><p>Peering around the office arch, he saw Levi near the bookshelves, hands buried in the literature, as if seeking something.</p><p>“Levi…?”</p><p>Levi flinched, staring at Eren with thin pupils before he relaxed. “Eren. What are you doing up? It’s quite late, you know.”</p><p>“I could ask you the same thing. I don’t think I’ve seen you in here before,” Eren commented inquisitively.</p><p>He was quiet for a moment, Levi’s hands dropping from the shelves as he leaned back slightly, crossing his arms. “I… was bored.”</p><p>“It seemed like you were looking for something in specific.” Eren looked at the mess of books that stacked on the study table.</p><p>Levi glanced back at it before giving an entertained scoff, placing the flat of his palm against the top of them as he sat on top of the desk. “Well, I pulled out stories I’ve already read. I’m a bit picky.” However, the man held out a hand and beckoned Eren further. Eren was addled before coming closer, allowing him to take his hand, making their connection even tighter. “...Eren, you seem to be very analytical today.”</p><p>Immediately defensive, Eren refused, “I… I’m not analytical.”</p><p>“Did you see something while I was gone?” Levi’s thumb rubbed soothing circles into Eren’s knuckles. It made it hard to deny things when Levi did this.</p><p>“I’m just… very curious about—”</p><p>“—What’s underneath the cottage... the cellar, I’m assuming.” Levi’s voice was rough, spiritless, it almost made Eren feel shameful. “Why would that matter, Eren? We’re only here until the solstice. Why bother with such trivial things? This place seems old, I really doubt there’s going to be anything down there.”</p><p>Eren frowned before staring at the floorboards beneath him. “Your curiosity, Eren, it’s going to hurt you.” A hand cupped his chin before fingers graced alongside his jaw. “It must be locked for a reason.”</p><p>“But what if there’s something really important down there?” Eren’s hand wrapped around Levi’s wrist, feeling his heart race, “Something I’m missing?”</p><p>Obsidian and teal stared at each other for a long time, silence thick between them, able to hear pin drops from across the room. Levi’s eyebrows twitched before he gave out a heavy sigh, tearing his touch from Eren and getting off of the desk. “All right. When the time comes… I’ll check it out for you.” When Eren opened his mouth, Levi whipped around, holding out a palm with stern, cold, commanding eyes. “You will not come with me.”</p><p>Blinking in surprise, Eren frowned. “What? Why?”</p><p>Levi licked his lips before having his hand drop to his side. “It’s as you said. Something could be down there. I can handle it, if that’s the case.” He held his chest. “I’ll let you know what I find, okay, Eren? As long as you promise to accept it for what it is.”</p><p>Eren, hesitant, nodded.</p><p>“However, there’s no key, remember?”</p><p>Suddenly, his gut felt heavy.</p><p>Levi seemed to sense his anxiety, because the man’s— <em> this is a hallucination, it is </em>— eyes seemed to grow thinner like incisions. “Unless... you know something, and lied to me.”</p><p>Eren gave a heavy breath. “Why would I lie to you, Levi?” <em> Another lie. </em></p><p>He was put here to atone for his sins, but he keeps committing atrocious acts. Horrible, disgusting acts, the way he wanted something more (of which he didn’t understand yet) with the man. The way he felt his face turn warmer as Levi approached him slowly, almost sauntering, prowling.</p><p>“That’s what I’d have to ask, Eren. Why would you ever need a reason to lie to me?”</p><p>Eren’s back hit the desk, and suddenly, Levi’s arms both caged him in, legs entangling with his as his ribs ached with epinephrine. He felt himself shrink slightly underneath Levi’s frostbitten stare. “You know, Eren, one of the things I hate most in this world are liars. You wouldn’t want me to hate you, would you?”</p><p>“No. Not you,” the younger managed out.</p><p>“You want me to spoil and pamper you, don’t you? You wouldn’t want me to be upset. You don’t like it when people are upset with you.” Eren pinched his lips together, turning his eyes away. “Eren. Look at me.” He began to feel his lungs constrict, difficult to swallow enough air to ease the need for oxygen in his bloodstream. “I want you to look at me and confirm that you want me happy. Or else I’ll be forced to believe you don’t want that, that the cellar is more important than me.”</p><p>Eren felt his eyes turn damp, glancing at Levi, seeing his dark, unforgiving eyes staring at him perilously. </p><p>“I… want to make you happy, Levi.”</p><p>However, that didn’t seem to be enough for the shorter man.</p><p>With a sniffle, Eren whispered, just barely a whisper as he met eyes with Levi, “...I lied to you, Levi, I’m sorry.”</p><p>Levi’s hard stare turned a bit softer, and a cold hand met his cheek softly. Eren felt himself give an anxious sob, clinging both of his hands to Levi’s arm, burying himself in the touch. Imagining a world where Levi hated him, hated him for lying, he couldn’t bear it. He wanted Levi to keep being nice to him. Was Eren really cruel enough to hurt Levi in this way?</p><p>Tears rolled down his flushed cheeks, and Levi ended up bending Eren down to lick a stripe amongst the salty tears. His throat tightened in surprise, giving a small gasp. Levi’s grip on him tightened as he tilted the younger’s head to growl into his ear, “I forgive you, Eren.”</p><p>Then, Levi’s lips were pressed against his cheekbone. Eren felt his heart hammer in his chest rapidly. He was then gently lifted onto the desk to sit on it, Levi between his thighs, cupping his cheeks. Eren gazed up at him, feeling a strong sense overwhelm him. The idea of Levi between his legs was driving him mad, his body trembling, the touch against his hair and face welcome.</p><p>“Do you like it when I do that, Eren?” That voice seemed to lull him into a trance. Shaded eyes stared down at him from pitch black lashes, Levi’s eyes having a faint silver shine to them in the moonlight.</p><p>Eren couldn’t lie. “Yes, I like it.”</p><p>Levi smiled. It was a smile Eren wanted to have against his skin. “Would you like me to do that more often? To kiss you?”</p><p>One of Levi’s hands moved down to tenderly place itself on the top of Eren’s thigh. It made him quiver just slightly. He’d never been touched like this before, so intimately. Eren gave subtle nods before whispering, “Yes.”</p><p>The standing man leaned down to graze his lips over the top of Eren’s head, moving down the bridge of his nose, hovering over the other pair of lips before pressing gently against the corner of his mouth. Eren wanted more than that. He wanted Levi’s lips on his own, strangely enough. Eren blinked dumbly at the man who separated himself, amused.</p><p>“Eren. Can you be a good boy and show me where the key is?” Levi said with a grim smile.</p><p>Eren nodded, unable to say anything, still lost in the trance of Levi kissing him so confidentially.</p><p>The short man stepped back to allow Eren access to stand up, wobbling a bit before moving behind the desk and squatting. Levi followed, and as Eren placed a hand on the drawer handle that seemed hidden, a shoe suddenly pressed against his wrist.</p><p>“That’s enough, thank you.”</p><p>Finding the romantic fog dissipating from his head, he looked up at Levi, bemused. “You don’t want me to open it?”</p><p>“It’s in there, isn’t it?”</p><p>Eren glanced at the drawer before returning his stare to Levi. “...Yes, it is.”</p><p>“That’s enough for me.”</p><p>He felt a little… disappointed. A little rejected. Levi seemed to notice this, folding downwards and brushing Eren’s brown strands aside to place a kiss on his head and whispering against the tan skin, “You did good, coming clean to me, showing me exactly what I asked. I’m proud of you.”</p><p>Nevermind about the rejection. Instead, his chest fluttered, and he found his temperature rise in number. Levi helped him up, tucking some hair behind his ear before commenting, “Your hair is getting longer.”</p><p>Eren blinked. “Huh?” He pinched a bundle with his fingers. “Is it? Ah… I should cut it then, right?”</p><p>Levi was quick to deny, shaking his head and speaking, “No. I like it.”</p><p>“The wolf, he doesn’t like it when it’s too long, though…” his old teachings immediately spilled from his mouth.</p><p>Then, the older man smirked. “Well, lucky for you, Eren, it only matters what I think. I think you should keep growing it out.”</p><p>“You do?”</p><p>Levi gave an acknowledging nod. “Why don’t you head to bed, Eren? While you sleep, I’ll check out the cellar, tell you what I see when you wake up. Will that be enough for you?”</p><p>An overwhelming amount of fondness for the raven-haired man coursed through each crevice of his body. “You’re still going to check it out for me, even though I lied?” His voice was almost hoarse with emotion.</p><p>A hand rubbed his upper arm. “Of course, Eren. I said I forgive you. You believe me, don’t you?”</p><p>Eren let out a quiet breath, smiling as he found himself pulling Levi closer to him, wrapping his arms around the man’s shoulders. The man was stiff, frozen, but Eren didn’t care. He nuzzled his face into Levi’s neck. Is this what it felt like?</p><p>Was this love? The unconditional kind, that promised him safety, warmth? Like mother, father, Petra… was Levi going to join that list, too?</p><p>“Of course, Levi.”</p><p>He heard a quiet huff of breath, and arms snaked around his waist. “You’re an awfully clingy thing, Eren… so sweet, so <em> cute… </em> I just want to eat you up...”</p><p>Another joke. Eren laughs comfortably this time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Blood of Christ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It was a warning.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i had to rush this out because i realized i actually have to be somewhere in like a fucking hour and i have to get ready... so i can't go back and fix mistakes. PLEASE FORGIVE ME. when i get home tomorrow i will go through this and correct everything!!!</p><p><b>CONTENT WARNING:</b><br/>- dubious consent (alcohol)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This time, his dream carried a foreboding, uneasy energy. It was white and clouded like before, and Eren began to wonder when his world became so empty. So void of feeling. Eren was standing in the center of the unfeeling dome for who knows how long before he finally decided to take a few steps further. It felt like he was trudging through heavy, packed snow, building at his boots and tugging him against the icy tide.</p><p>Eren would fight regardless. Where was he even walking to? Where was he going? There was a strange direction marker in his head that was blinking at him, begging for his presence. He couldn’t help but to continue forward, keep going, nostalgia hitting him when he tried to escape to the forest all those years ago when searching for Petra.</p><p>There was no wind. No blue in the sky, no crack in the silver, unmoving clouds above him. The fog was so heavy, the snow covered everything, Eren didn’t even know if there was dirt beneath the frost.</p><p>There was a boy.</p><p>With black hair, as dark as the night, clothes that felt like an ink stain on the white parchment of snow.</p><p>Eren approached him. “Hello?”</p><p>The boy turned, but Eren can’t make out his face, no matter how hard he squints. He can’t find it in himself to move closer. He can see vague outlines of what makes a face, but nothing that stood out to him, he couldn’t focus.</p><p>“Hello.”</p><p>It was such a feeble, quiet voice, like he doesn’t speak often. Eren didn’t know what to say.</p><p>“...You can get me out of here, right?”</p><p>Eren blinked. “What?”</p><p>“This is where the lonely boys go. I don’t wanna be lonely anymore. It’s cold, and I can’t see anyone.”</p><p>His heart panged. Even if the boy’s voice felt like whispers against his ear, as the figure in front of him wasn’t even moving his jaw, Eren felt his senses leave and he offered out a hand. “I’ll help you… I want to help you. I’m lonely too, you know?”</p><p>“You are…?”</p><p>Eren nodded. “I want to get out of this place, too.”</p><p>“I know… I know, I want to help you.”</p><p>Huh?</p><p>Eren opened his eyes, and suddenly he found himself… shorter. Smaller. His hair felt short, too, jagged across his forehead. His face hurt, like he’d been punched. Suddenly the boy that was in front of him was taller, looking down at him. He still couldn’t make out his face.</p><p>“You’re not alone.”</p><p>...Though, those words did not feel reassuring. With the darkness that stared at him, it made him more uneasy. It scared him. It wasn’t a comforting pat on the shoulder, it wasn’t a hug, it was no words of affection. It was not a promise. It was a warning. Those three words were cautioning him.</p><p>He was not alone.</p><p>And it was a bad thing.</p><p>He woke up.</p><p> </p><p>Eren tore a hole in his red scarf. It was a pity. He loved this thing. It was from his mother, created just for him, and over the years Eren would preserve it. Cradling the cloth in his hands, he sighed, sitting on the sofa in the living room. The fire was set, crackling and giving a quiet, warm, and calming ambience.</p><p>Levi had promised to check out the cellar, and Eren was left to his own devices. He decided to pull a needle and thread and stitch the hole back together, a good habit he had made growing up from the rabbit practices.</p><p><em> Survival is important, </em> Pyxis told him, <em> you will need to know these basic habits. </em> Sewing, cooking, crafting, gardening, cleaning… such… specific things, weren’t they? Nothing about fighting, how to navigate forests, hunting… only sitting still and biding time. He tried not to give it much thought.</p><p>...No, he had to think about it. Eren didn’t want to brush it off. The teaching practices… teaching him how to clean himself, prepping his body so it’s molded perfectly, grooming himself, why did his appearance matter if he was just going to be food? It felt like more than a sacrifice to be fed. Eren winced. It felt… unfinished. Like there was a hidden step.</p><p>The front door groaned when opening, and Eren watched as Levi entered, kicking the toes of his boots against the rug to discard the stuck snow.</p><p>“Levi, you made it out okay...”</p><p>Levi glanced up at him when raising an eyebrow. “Was I not supposed to? What’d you think was down there?”</p><p>Eren felt a little dumb. He shrugged, leaning back against the sofa, clutching onto the soft, worn fabric. “The devil, maybe.” In the corner of his eye, he could see Levi stiffen, almost looking unsettled at his words. Strange. Everything about Levi was strange. Maybe he was afraid of demonic energy. </p><p>“Well, no... but I got his juice.” Confused, Eren opened his mouth to ask before Levi raised a dark red stained bottle. He squinted before recognizing it as wine.</p><p>“It was a wine cellar?”</p><p>Levi simpered. “Why, yes. Are your nerves soothed?”</p><p>Sucking on his tongue, Eren shrugged. Why would a wine cellar be chained? Why would he hallucinate it having no chains? He placed a palm on his forehead, feeling it pang from the mental hurdles he was tossing himself through. </p><p>“No,” Eren admitted. Something’s not right. Why was the key near the Big Bad Wolf book? Who were in those photos? He’d read that book tonight, he promised himself. Maybe he should go do that now.</p><p>Levi hummed before taking a seat next to Eren, catching the younger by surprise. Usually Levi sat on the small cushioned seat not too far, having him finally break the boundary, it gave him butterflies. The older man leaned forward, having his elbows rest on his thighs as he shook the wine bottle between his finger tips at Eren, almost teasingly. “Well, this’ll soothe them, Eren. Have some with me.”</p><p>...Have wine?</p><p>The only time he’d have some were at holidays, Pyxis sparing him and giving him a glass. It was never much, but his head would feel a little lighter after each one. To have a whole bottle… Eren was a bit nervous. “I’ve never had more than a small glass…”</p><p>Levi’s calloused fingers reached the top and unscrewed the cork. The sound was a satisfying pop, showing it was sealed properly, fresh and ripe. Eren’s knees pressed together as Levi placed the cork on the coffee table ahead of them and leaned back against the couch.</p><p>“Then consider this your first time having more than a glass.” Levi made everything sound so easy, so simple, like it was no bother at all. Eren wanted to be like him. Eren wanted to be him. “Don’t worry, I’ll be here to help you.”</p><p>Following Levi’s lead, Eren nodded. “Okay.”</p><p>Levi smiled at this. It was so encouraging, it was something he wanted more of… Levi proud of him. If that meant having a bit of wine, who was he to refuse?</p><p>He was offered the bottle, and took it. Eren peeped through the hole and saw the dark, maroon liquid swirl around, faintly reflecting the fireplace’s light through its surface. He then turned it to read the label. Merlot… a long exhale released from his nose before he pressed the bottle against his lips and tilted back.</p><p>That familiar fruity yet sour taste flooded his taste buds. However, this wine felt rich, aged properly. Eren took two gulps before peeling it from his lips and giving a quiet huff of breath. He passed it over to Levi once more, peering to see the man smiling at him with a fondness.</p><p>“It’s good,” Eren said.</p><p>Levi gave an acknowledging sound before moving to take a sip himself. “You should have more,” he suggested.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“We have this whole bottle. Surely that can’t be all you can take, can it?”</p><p>Feeling a bit challenged and eager to surprise Levi, Eren shook his head. “I can have more…”</p><p>Levi got closer, thighs pressing against Eren’s, an entertained expression on his face. Eren watched each action with dark cheeks, the wine definitely not helping the temperature. However, instead of trusting Eren with the bottle, Levi only placed his fingers against Eren’s jaw to pull it open gently and placed the bottle between his lips. Surprised at the gesture, his head was tilted back, and he was forced to swallow several gulps.</p><p>He found himself to have a bit too much, pushing the bottle away from his lips, coughing while turning his head away. Eren wiped his sleeve against his mouth and glowered at Levi. “You could’ve… gone a bit easier on me… I don’t want any more.”</p><p>“Sorry,” Levi said, “I really want you to enjoy yourself.”</p><p>A little concerned, Eren murmured, “I don’t need wine to enjoy myself, Levi…” A bit of a heavy weight fell inside of his head, and he gave a surprised huff of breath, holding his temple. “Wine… kicks fast…”</p><p>Levi’s thumb trailed against Eren’s cheek. “How are you feeling?”</p><p>Eren shrugged. “I feel normal.”</p><p>“I see.”</p><p>Levi turned away to take another sip of the bottle, and Eren looked back to his scarf. Right, back to fixing it. He took the needle and a long red thread, pinching the two as he moved it up near his face. However, his vision was quick to double. Every time he attempted to pull the thread through the hole, he missed it by a long shot, the thread never managing to loop around.</p><p>“You’re gonna hurt yourself,” Levi muttered.</p><p>Ignoring Levi was the most he could do. He was fine. The wine hadn’t really kicked in yet, so he could still manage… the needle digs itself into the pad of his pointer finger, and he hissed in agitation. There was only a bead of blood forming, though it was enough to catch Eren’s attention.</p><p>A long sigh released from Levi beside him, a cold hand clutching onto his wrist. It reminded him of a while ago, when he’d cut his palm. He no longer needed to wear bandages, his cut healing and only a red, swollen mark, but a reminder of what happened when he got overzealous. Levi gently kissed his injured finger, his tongue peeking from between his lips to lick the discarded blood. Eren watched, but he wasn’t surprised or trying to reel back from the touch. He couldn’t even control his nerves to do so. In a bit of a daze, Eren could only be a witness to Levi’s hands trailing up Eren’s arm to gently rub his fingers against his shoulder.</p><p>“Eren, you should really listen to me. Didn’t I say you’d hurt yourself?”</p><p>Eren blinked slow, dropping his hand to his lap and gazing at it. “Yeah, you were right.”</p><p>Levi only sighed and began to tuck hair behind Eren’s ear. It was doing things to Eren, more than usual. He felt his face tingle with heat, pressing his thighs together as he felt a weird presence between them. “You’re always right, Levi.” He didn’t know exactly why he said that. He was originally meant to keep it in his thoughts.</p><p>“Am I?”</p><p>Shyly glancing at Levi from the corner of his eye, he nodded, shuffling. “You… are always so nice to me. The nicest. I— I don’t want you to go. I have never felt this way before. Never felt… like anyone could make me feel so happy…” He rambled. “I don’t want this feeling to ever stop…”</p><p>Levi’s thumb trailed near his lips. “You feel happy?”</p><p>Eren smiled, nudging his head closer to Levi’s hand, making sure it was closer. Closer. He wanted Levi closer. “Yeah, Levi…”</p><p>“You’re so cute when you’re like this,” Levi murmured. “Do you want to kiss?”</p><p>“Kiss…?” Eren gazed at Levi. He couldn’t help the fire that was building at his lower stomach at the thought. “Yeah, please… I would like to…”</p><p>A small chuckle sounded from Levi. It was gruff, but with each breath, Eren’s body burned. “You’re sweet, using your manners like that. I’ll reward you, then.”</p><p>Eren watched as Levi grabbed the bottle and poured some of it in his mouth. However, instead of watching Levi’s throat bob, the man only set it back on the table and leaned over Eren to press their lips together.</p><p>Giving a surprised sound, his jaw falling open, Levi took this to his own advantage and began to switch the liquid from his mouth to Eren’s. Eren whined as it entered and he had no choice but to swallow it, even though he didn’t want it. He panted a few times before Levi was back on his lips, licking at them and burying his tongue inside.</p><p>Eren relished in the feeling, adjusting to lay back against the couch’s arm rest as it was difficult to keep upright. Levi pried his legs open to settle between them. A hand on his jaw, cupping it with fingers burying into his cheeks, Eren arched his back to press against Levi more.</p><p>They parted, lips shiny with spit and wine. Eren noticed a dribble of the red liquid that fell down on Levi’s chin, and he couldn’t help but to compare it to blood. The primal look in Levi’s eyes, they almost looked… silver. They almost glowed.</p><p>The feeling of being stared at by a predator was never more prominent. But Eren couldn’t do anything, his body was fuzzy and hot, head whirring as all he wanted to do was to bring back that feeling of security with Levi. The way Levi towered over him, protecting him from the world, while also suffocating and drowning him.</p><p>“You make such cute sounds,” Levi commented, breathless. “Such little sounds…”</p><p>Eren clutched at Levi’s dark shirt. “Levi… please… come back...”</p><p>Levi blinked, tilting his head, curious. “I’m right here.”</p><p>With an aggressive shake of his head, Eren pulled at Levi’s shirt once more. “On me… closer…”</p><p>Their hips brushed together, and Eren tilted his head back and gave out a long sigh. Levi stiffened at the sound, before they once more frotted against another. Eren’s breath hitched as he arched his back up and pushed at Levi’s chest. “St-stop— I’ll—”</p><p>Lanky hands clutched at his hips so tightly Eren winced at the pain. He knew he’d definitely bruise, but the pain was eased due to the alcohol in his system. He enjoyed it. The way it hurt, he liked it. Suddenly Levi was rutting his hips once more and Eren twitched. He was hot, and hard— he was hard—</p><p>“Mm, stop… it feels… hah…” Eren squirmed. “It feels weird—”</p><p>Levi leaned down and nuzzled his nose against Eren’s neck. He felt a tongue lap at it, nibbling teeth biting at his flesh. They felt… sharp. Levi’s teeth were sharp, his canines were unbelievably sharp. It felt good. Eren was enjoying himself for some reason.</p><p>“I’m going to make you my little rabbit bride,” Levi growled into his ear. Eren hiccuped as Levi rubbed against him just right between his legs. He could feel Levi’s hardness… was Levi hard, too? <em> Is this… sin? </em> Sin felt so good. Eren clutched onto Levi. Even though it felt weird, and Levi was speaking nonsense, it felt good. His eyes felt wet.</p><p>“You don’t want me to stop, Eren,” Levi continued. “You feel good. Say it. Say I make you feel good…”</p><p>Eren gasped as Levi rolled against him <em> just right— </em> “S’good… Levi’s good…” he slurred. There was something building inside of him, accumulating near the area he had most often avoided growing up… Eren whined when he rotated his head to groan into the couch beneath him.</p><p>However, he felt like Levi wasn’t totally here, either. It was like an entirely different side of him, lacking a filter. “So sweet. So cute. So small beneath me. I want you like this forever.”</p><p>“S’coming… something’s coming Levi…” He droned.</p><p>Levi smiled against his neck, kissing at it. Continuing to rub their pelvis’ together, their lengths, it was driving Eren insane. “Come, little one.” The man raised his torso upwards, and they made eye contact.</p><p>Levi’s eyes weren’t as dark as before. There was a glimmer in them. They were nearing slits, but Eren didn’t mind… all he could care about was the way his hips bucked upwards, a stickiness coating his pants, moaning into the air as sweat stuck to his forehead.</p><p>The last thing he saw was Levi’s sharp teeth and hungry eyes highlighted by the fireplace.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>There was an ache in his head. When Eren opened his eyes, the sun that hammered through the curtains almost blinded him. He gave a quiet cry of pain at the sensation in his temples, moving his slowed body to turn away from the light, clutching onto the sheets.</p><p>Sheets… he was in his bed. Eren gave a quiet breath, nuzzling against the pillow despite the dizziness that overwhelmed him.</p><p>When hearing a door creak, Eren groaned and pulled the blanket closer near his head. “Ah, I knew you’d get hungover…”</p><p>That voice. Eren peered over to see Levi approaching him with a glass of water and their homemade bread. He batted his eyelashes at the man who only smiled at the sight. “Poor little thing… you can’t handle your alcohol, can you?”</p><p>Eren adjusted himself upwards. “I… ah—” he hissed in pain when he moved up too fast.</p><p>Levi sat on the edge of the bed, brushing his cold hand against Eren’s forehead. The cool felt nice against his burning skin. Eren pressed himself closer.</p><p>Having Levi touch him brought back foggy memories… he couldn’t remember really anything, aside from… Eren suddenly felt his body turn warm. In this reaction, his knees also pulled closer to his body. “Um… Levi… I— about last night...”</p><p>“Yes?” Levi seemed completely normal, adjusting Eren’s blanket so it covered his body completely.</p><p>Eren glanced away timidly. “I’m sorry if I was a bit much…”</p><p>A small laugh sounded from Levi. “Not at all. You were perfect.” Perfect? That was such a strong word. Eren dipped his head to stare at his covered body. Butterflies fluttered around in his stomach at the sensation of Levi pampering him. “Did you not feel good?”</p><p>Even though Eren didn’t want to have that much alcohol, and although when sober Eren definitely wouldn’t have been as… pliant, he supposed… he knew his body felt good during it. He did feel good. “I did…”</p><p>Levi’s thumb brushed against his bottom lip. “If it made you feel good, we should do it more, then, right? That’s what people do together when they feel good.”</p><p>“You felt good, too…?”</p><p>The hunter’s mouth opened a bit before each corner quirked upwards. “Yes. I felt very good, Eren.”</p><p>Eren couldn’t help but to smile, taking Levi’s hand that was previously touching his bottom lip and pressing the palm against his heated face. He liked having Levi touch him. He liked Levi a lot… so much. Eren was absolutely enraptured with the idea of Levi. The fact Eren could make such a strong, attractive man feel good… it gave him purpose.</p><p>“Then…” Eren murmured, looking at Levi through his eyelashes, “If… you ever want to feel good, because of me… then, do what you want to do… please…” He didn’t know if he made sense, but it was the only way he could describe it to Levi. Eren bit his bottom lip with his teeth, nervous about potential rejection.</p><p>Levi stared at him. A simper broke, and Levi leaned over to press his lips against Eren’s. Eren gave a mute sound, replicating exactly what Levi did. They parted, and the dark man sighed out, “You’re a good one… you’re perfect, Eren.</p><p>“You need to hydrate yourself, though.” The glass of water that was previously put on the nightstand was handed to him, and Eren felt his throat dry at the look of it. He found himself chugging it.</p><p>Then, that uncomfortable feeling. “Ah, I need to pee…”</p><p>Levi chuckled as he got up. “Cute.”</p><p>“What? What’s cute about that?”</p><p>Levi didn’t answer, only tucked Eren’s hair behind his ear before leaving. Eren pouted his lips, remaining in the bed before grumbling to himself, wondering what’s cute about pee.</p><p>As Eren got up, dizziness overcame him, and he clutched onto the wardrobe ahead of the room to regain balance. The wardrobe still creeped him out, and more often than not, every night before bed, he would open it to look inside and make sure Petra wasn’t still reaching out to him. Eren felt the wood beneath his palm and fingers, tracing the designs carefully, planting his forehead against the cool surface and sighing.</p><p>He recalled his dream the night prior. With the little boy in the endless snow… he didn’t exactly remember what was said, but it caused chills to crawl across his spine. Why did he keep finding grayscale worlds in his head? Why was his life lacking color, with only hints of red?</p><p>Eren glanced upwards. The inverted cross was still there, hanging…</p><p>He moved up to place his index and middle finger against it. He rubbed the ragged edges of it and curiously hummed at the sharp bits. Eren took it off its hook and rotated it around his palms. It held a specific sort of weight, and very evidently the long piece seemed to grow narrower.</p><p>Was this a cross turned into a stake? Or, almost, at least. It wasn’t sharp enough, but Eren could weave it down if necessary… he shuffled on his feet before feeling the pressure in his groin once more. Right. The alcohol was desperate to get out of his system— he was surprised he didn’t wet the bed.</p><p>Eren shoved the cross into his drawer and rushed to the bathroom.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When the hangover rendered him useless at reading, Eren decided to sleep early, per Levi’s discretion. He would delay the final book once more. Sleep was too enticing, anyway, he’d prefer it this way.</p><p>A blizzard was outside, covering the ground in snow, and Eren awoke to a particularly harsh breeze against his window. Eren blinked sleepily at it before dragging himself out of bed and closing it, despite the winds that pushed against him.</p><p>Right as he managed to click the window shut, doors flew open behind him. Eren whipped around to find that the wardrobe was open again. Frozen where he stood, the doors would shake, as if there was a wind current coming from the insides. He tiptoed over, moving to stand in front, finding that a harsh breeze was indeed occurring. Eren squinted as his brown strands of hair flicked at his face. Raising a forearm to cover his forehead, he pushed forward despite the odds of the offensive draft.</p><p>Further and further he crawled until the floor dropped from beneath him. Eren gasped, but he couldn’t scream. His mouth opened, but nothing came out, like his throat was filled with a heaviness.</p><p>Blinking his eyes, he saw a particular hand reach out to him. Though, the hand was covered in a black, shadowing darkness, nails curved and sharp. It was most definitely an evil energy, Eren was sure— but why was he reaching back towards it?</p><p>His fingertips curled around the claw’s edges before branches flurried around him, dissipating the shadow hand.</p><p>Flat against a pile of snow, Eren groaned as he shuffled against it. It was cold. His body felt like ice. Eren shivered, watching as his brown hair became frosted at the tips, dying it a blinding white.</p><p>Getting to his feet, he could make out the cottage. How’d he get all the way out here?</p><p>Trudging through the snow, he shivered, the blizzard heavy around his body. It was so cold.</p><p>Eren found himself near the side of the cottage, forcing himself across the dead shrubbery. Right as he was about to head towards the back exit, he heard thumping. Loud, aggressive thumping, and chain shackles rattling.</p><p>Pausing in his step, he turned his head over his shoulder to stare at the cellar doors.</p><p>They were moving. Eren turned his body. He didn’t want to get closer to the storm hatch’s doors— don’t get closer, don’t get closer, don’t move. But he couldn’t help but to stand in front of it, staring down as they rattled and jumped. It seemed like there was something inside.</p><p>Darkness began to pool out from the doors. The snow was being stained a dark color, so dark, so lifeless. It reminded him of wine. It continued to dribble out, splashing through the doors, staining everything in its wake.</p><p>The shackles came undone. They broke.</p><p>Eren remained still as the shadow hand returned, claws long and bloody, darting out from between the doors to clutch onto one. It clawed downwards, leaving marks in its path.</p><p>The door began to bleed.</p><p> </p><p>Eren woke up with a hitched breath as his window slammed open from the snowstorm. He crawled back in his bed, staring at the snowflakes that began to pour in. What? Was he in a cycle?</p><p>Worried, and cold, so cold, he flew out of bed to slam the window shut once more, using the small lock handle to keep it in place. Eren’s hands felt stuck like glue on the panes. He waited for that sound, for the wardrobe doors to whip open, for the draft that came from inside.</p><p>Finally gathering enough bravery to look behind his shoulder, the wardrobe remained closed. </p><p>Eren felt tears fall down his face. Collapsing onto the floorboards, right on his ass, he buried the edges of his palms against his swollen eyes and wheezed for breath. Why did he keep having these dreams? No more prophecies, he pleaded, no more. Let him at least drive into an unconscious world that didn’t mock him, that didn’t torment him. He didn’t want it anymore.</p><p>Without thinking, he pulled himself off of the floor, going to the only place of security he could find.</p><p>Eren moved down the steps, his bare feet quiet, feeling the cold wood stick to him. He saw that the fireplace was undone, and the cottage was dark. Only the moonlight could lead the way for him.</p><p>Moving around the sofa, he saw Levi passed out. However, he wasn’t laid down, only his legs resting up on the coffee table as his arms were crossed and eyes shut.</p><p>“Levi…?” Eren whispered.</p><p>Levi immediately woke up, eyes round in the darkness. However, he could see Levi looking at him. He couldn’t really see his face. Levi tilted his head curiously.</p><p>“I… can I sleep with you tonight?”</p><p>It wasn’t too long when Eren found himself nestled in Levi’s arms, snuggling into the man’s broad chest. He smelled nice. He was warm. Comfortable.</p><p>Eren was safe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Rabbit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><i>Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers</i><br/>
<i>Starts so soft and sweet, and turns them to hunters...</i></p>
<hr/><p>FLORENCE &amp; THE MACHINE - <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zunlXCtqvsM"><b>HOWL</b></a></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>happy easter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Light.</p><p>It felt like his entire body was engulfed in warmth. Staring at a blue sky above, it was so beautiful. Had the sky always been so blue? Meadow grass littered with wildflowers surrounded his body laid upon the ground, the faint swishing of trees filled with viridian leaves, fluffy white clouds dotting the azure. It was gorgeous, the sunshine pelting him.</p><p>Eren felt tears well in the corners of his eyes, spilling down his face. Had he ever seen such a bright color before?</p><p>He lifted his arm, hand outstretched, watching as the sun poured from the cracks of his fingers and made them glow a golden. So warm. So free. He wanted to be here. How could he stay here forever, with such greens and blues and yellows? Eren could also spot purple and pink amongst the grass, such vibrant, gorgeous colors.</p><p>A figure walked up beside him, and Eren turned his head to gaze into obsidian eyes. Levi crouched beside him, smiling, and he looked happy, too. His raised hand was clasped in Levi’s cold one, and Eren grinned, tears continuing to pour from his eyes. It almost felt like he was drowning in them.</p><p>He wanted Levi to stay here with him. Levi was so good to him. <em> How do I promise an eternity here? With you, Levi? </em></p><p>
  <em> When this is all over… </em>
</p><p>Eren felt his knuckles be brought up to Levi’s lips, kissing against the tender flesh.</p><p>
  <em> ...Will you love me? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oi. Eren. You’re smothering my face.”</p><p>Flitting his eyes open, he found himself back on the sofa, on his back with most assuredly his hand rubbing at Levi’s cheek. Levi was on his side, his head supported by his lifted elbow and rested on his palm, staring down at him. Shyly pulling away his hand, Eren murmured out an apology.</p><p>Levi raised an eyebrow. “You seem to have quite the active imagination when unconscious.”</p><p>Eren peeked up before shaking his head and returning it back to its default state. He stared up at the ceiling, frowning. “I never used to dream this much. It feels like it gets worse and worse every night.”</p><p>“Huh?” The hunter tilted his head, a puzzled expression on his face. “Do you have nightmares frequently, Eren?”</p><p>“Yeah… I mean, but sometimes it feels like it’s more than that.” Eren planted his palm against his temple that suddenly ached. “It feels like… my brain is trying to tell me something…”</p><p>Levi was quiet before he gave a thoughtful sound, a hand sliding up Eren’s side and tugging him closer to his body. Eren jumped at the feeling, especially when the cold hand slid up his shirt to cup at his warm ribs. “I’m sorry you’re suffering, Eren. Did you at least sleep okay with me?”</p><p>“Yeah…” Eren breathed out automatically, remembering his dream. That dreamscape was different— warm and beautiful. Lacking the dreary, desaturated atmosphere, it was so wonderful. He tilted his head to smile up at Levi. “...More than okay. Being with you,” he sighed as he turned to his side as well to press his face into Levi’s chest, “is more than okay.”</p><p>Hands found themselves in Eren’s hair, tucking it back behind his ear. Once it reminded him of Petra, but now Levi’s mark had been all over that. Now, it felt like Levi’s thing to do to him. Eren clutched at his dark shirt and hummed approvingly. Levi’s voice soothed out into the air, “I like being with you, too, Eren.”</p><p>Eren moved to look up in Levi in a marginally shocked state. He had never heard Levi sound so soft and intimate before. Levi’s eyes were half-lidded, his head still in his palm, but his fingers had curled together beneath his cheek. “You are awfully cute. I wish I could stay here with you all day…”</p><p>Forget everything. “Why can’t you?” Eren almost longed for that scenario. Nothing but cuddling and contact all day. Physical, emotional contact, with Levi, just them two. Together. Nothing else. No separation, no isolation, no books or storm hatches, he clung onto Levi. “I don’t see the issue with that. Stay.”</p><p>Levi smiled. “I want to feed the chickens and hunt. We’re out of food, you know.”</p><p><em> Are we? </em>  Eren pinched his lips together and glanced downwards, crestfallen.</p><p>“Oh, don’t use that face on me…”</p><p>Eren butted his forehead against Levi’s chest. “Feels like you’re always leaving… why can’t I join you?”</p><p>Levi sighed. “Because I want you to stay here and take care of things. The house is important too, you know. I want you to make sure it is in its finest condition.” A finger trailed up his neck to land on his chin, tilting it upwards before removing itself. “I’ll be back. Nothing can keep me from you.”</p><p>“But the wolf—”</p><p><em> “Nothing,” </em>  Levi persisted, “can keep me from you.” His eyes were thinner when repeating it, and Eren couldn’t help but to submit to Levi’s words.</p><p>“Yes, Levi…”</p><p>Levi hummed, and it was a quiet sound, but one that comforted Eren regardless. “Think of it this way… you’ll play housewife.”</p><p>“House—” Eren was speechless, his mind stopping, “—Housewife?!” He pushed away from Levi slightly, rather difficult with the hand pressed against his side. “You know I’m a boy, right?!”</p><p>“So? I like the sound of wife better,” Levi spoke so calmly as if this wasn’t the most societally confusing thing he’d ever said. “You’d make a cute wife.”</p><p>Cute… and, the concept of marriage…? Eren had never given something like that a second thought, but the way Levi gazed down at him, perhaps longingly, it made his heart stammer inside of his chest. Feeling his cheeks turn warm, he sunk down into the couch, unable to make eye contact. “Oh…”</p><p>Levi chuckled. It was a gruff sound, rough in his throat, and Eren could tell it was a sound he did not make often. It was such a stark difference to the time Levi was laughing painfully when Eren asked if the wolf was human. This felt natural; comfortable.</p><p>“Don’t overthink things, Eren. I’ll be back. Just be a good little housewife,” Levi’s fingers brushed against his cheek, “and stay put. Okay?”</p><p>Eren nodded, leaning into Levi’s touch. He loved affection. He was obsessed with it. “Yes, Levi.”</p><p>Levi brushed brown bangs away from his forehead and gave a chaste kiss. “I’ll have to set out early while all of the food is still awake.” The older man sat up, and he needed to crawl over Eren to leave, as he was closer to the back of the sofa. However, Levi paused when on top of Eren, who huffled uneasily to settle on his back. A knee was in between Eren’s legs and his breath all caught in his throat.</p><p>With a devious smile, Levi leaned down to whisper against Eren’s ear, “Maybe, tonight, we can <em>feel good </em>again, hm?”</p><p>Everything felt a little warmer. In a different way from his dream, more so on the lower half of his body. Levi moved from his ear, cheeks brushing, and settled to press his lips against Eren’s flush neck. A long sigh resulted from the younger, until Levi’s teeth bit down against his skin. With a yelp of surprise and sudden pain, Eren shoved back at Levi, whose knee only pressed into his groin. He swallowed down the feeling of arousal.</p><p>“Christ, Levi…” Eren grumbled.</p><p>Levi sat back, covering his mouth with his palm. Although there was nothing there, and Eren was not bleeding, it was still an odd gesture. “You make such… adorable noises…” It was slightly muffled because of Levi’s palm, but Eren glanced away, flustered.</p><p>“Y-yeah… don’t you have to go hunt?”</p><p>Levi removed his palm from his mouth and sighed. “Indeed… and, Eren, do you have something white you could wear tonight?”</p><p>Eren tilted his head to the side curiously. “Pants, maybe…”</p><p>The older man shuffled before smiling. “Check the drawer of your wardrobe, Eren. I left a blouse for you.” Then, he got off of the couch and started to head towards the closet to grab his things. Eren watched, speechless.</p><p>“D-don’t you want to eat?” Eren tried to stall time as Levi approached the backdoor, a knapsack curled around his shoulder. Levi turned slowly, over his shoulder, and Eren could swear there was a glint in his eye.</p><p>“Of course I do. But not now.”</p><p>Levi smiled, murmuring a “see you soon” and heading out. The door closed, and Eren was left alone in the cottage, befuddled.</p><p>Eren sat back, in a clueless state, staring at the dead fireplace for a considerable time. When did Levi find the time to place a blouse in his wardrobe? Was he waiting for this? Maybe it was when Eren was drunk… rubbing at his temple, he pondered, why the blouse? Feeling good… would they go a step further than they did before?</p><p>His face turned hot. Ah… like a married couple? Consummation? However, wouldn’t they need to be wedded?</p><p><em> “You’ll play housewife.” </em> Right… was Levi planning on making him his wife?</p><p>He didn’t mind that…</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Eren was a little eager to see the blouse Levi left behind. After dinner, he was quick to head up the stairs and into his room. The sun was setting, nearly vanished, and snowflakes were raining from the open air.</p><p>Crouching down to meet the drawers beneath the opening doors of the wardrobe, he pulled it open and— well sure enough— a blouse. Eren was swift to put it on. It seemed like a thin material, however it was incredibly silky and soft. The cuffs of the sleeves were tight, but they would frill and puff out at the ends, as long as his fingertips. There were a few buttons on the chest and collar, offering an opening. However, Eren would keep it buttoned up, feeling snug and comfortable.</p><p>Knowing Levi wanted him to wear white, he also decided to tug on his white pants. Glancing at the mirror that laid on top of the desk in the room, he blinked and rubbed his hand against his neck. Eren… looked like royalty, he’d admit. Perhaps, a male bride.</p><p>Was Levi going to go the extra step with him tonight? Eren leaned forward in the mirror, staring at his reflection almost intimidatingly. His round green eyes, thick brows, and brown hair that seemed to grow too fast, he sighed.</p><p>What would Levi ever see in a boy like him, anyway…? A boy, no less, conditioned to be a meal. Eren bit his lip, glancing to the side of the mirror, wondering if that’s what Levi found so appealing. In the corner of his eye, he stared at the darkness beneath his bed.</p><p>He placed The Big Bad Wolf beneath there. Eren didn’t know why he didn’t shove it in his nightstand. Obviousness, perhaps, or him wanting to recreate a ‘monster under the bed’ scenario. Maybe. Eren didn’t even know what was going on in his own head anymore.</p><p>Eren walked over and crouched, pulling out the ragged book. He wiped off the thin layer of dust that had managed to build up on the top of it and fell belly-first into his bed. Setting his chin on his palm, he pulled open the page.</p><p>Huh…?</p><p>It was completely smothered in ink.</p><p>Eren blinked a few times, his eyebrows furrowing as he turned to the next page. Ink. Black. It’s all black. He kept flipping through the pages, slowly pulling his head away from his palm. With each page, the sprawling of black seemed to get more scratchy, loose, and there were a few words he could make out here and there but nothing decipherable.</p><p>Another page flipped, with two big blocks of black covering the top and bottom, only the middle was revealed. It was a paragraph.</p><p>
  <em> —The wolf can only be let inside with permission. Once his prey invites him in, he has free reign over the territory. Thankfully, with the curse, if the designated prey refuses to let him inside, he cannot enter. If there are crosses properly placed around the house, he will be repelled away. Inverted crosses do not work. </em>
</p><p>The rest was covered. Eren frowned.</p><p>He continued to go through the book, scavenging for words uncovered.</p><p>
  <em> —Mate, or die— </em>
</p><p>What? Mate? With a demon? Eren felt like his hands were burning touching this book. It was all pins and needles, unholy poison staining his hands.</p><p>Continue. Find more clues. Anything.</p><p>
  <em> —The wolf cannot lie about its bloodline— </em>
</p><p>Strange. What did any of this have to do with it? Why was it acting like the wolf could speak with him, communicate with him?</p><p>The last page.</p><p>
  <em> —If the wolf is hungry, it will kill. Over the years, the host will fall ill to the wolf’s urges. It doesn’t matter if you are a sinner or a saint. Blood is addictive, and the longer the wolf runs rampant, the more you give into it. It is terminal. This curse is eternal. It is also, inevitably, contagious. </em>
</p><p>...Eren didn’t really want to read the final note. Would there even be one?</p><p>He slowly turned the page. His throat went dry.</p><p><b> <em>THE WOLF<br/></em> </b> <b> <em>IS ACKERMAN</em> </b></p><p>Ackerman… the wolf is…</p><p>Ackerman… </p><p>In front of Eren’s eyes, it was in bold. Scribbled. A line of ink was dried and smudged at the very end of Ackerman, seemingly leaking from the end of the book.</p><p>“Oh…” Eren breathed.</p><p>He is human.</p><p>
  <em> “I thought, when you saw me in the woods, you would turn me away and not let me inside. Stranger danger, all that. No doubt you probably weren’t expecting a human in these woods, hm?” </em>
</p><p>Don’t let him inside.</p><p>
  <em> “Oh, I’m sorry, let me invite you inside. Why don’t we talk over tea…? As an apology for being a bit cold towards you.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> An easy smile, teeth white and perfect. “I would love some tea.” </em>
</p><p>The wolf is Ackerman.</p><p>
  <em> “I am Levi Ackerman. I am a hunter. During the Winter’s Solstice, I will aid you in killing the wolf.” </em>
</p><p>The world stopped for Eren. Despite the snowflakes falling outside, it felt like every thought, every breath, every second, did not exist. Eren peeled himself off of the bed, standing up with a wobble, holding his head.</p><p>Levi’s dark, unfeeling eyes haunted him. <em> What a silly thought that is. A cursed wolf as a human. </em></p><p>“Ha… haha…” Eren breathed, tears welling in his eyes before he hit the wardrobe and fell onto his rump. He was shivering, agonized and terrified, yet he was laughing. Eren continued to laugh quietly under his breath. Tragedy made comedy.</p><p><em> While we’re in a serious situation, nothing’s wrong with trying to poke fun at it, is there? </em>  Why was he remembering Levi’s quote now? Eren gave a weak cry, wondering how he was so naive to it. The only person who made him warm— was he…?</p><p>The storm hatch. Levi… probably lied to him… Eren bit his lip.</p><p>Eren moved towards the office and ducked behind the desk, peeling out the bottom drawer and… it was empty, aside from the burnt photograph. Grabbing the photograph, he recalled the various pictureless frames that adorned the walls.</p><p>Was this cottage once the Ackerman’s home? Was this… his family? Why would he burn it?</p><p>Well, it didn’t matter. Regardless, the key was gone, and Levi was probably putting on a show asking Eren where to find it. That’s why he didn’t want Eren to open the drawer— the key was probably already taken by him then.</p><p>How could he be so stupid? Eren growled and stood up onto his feet, slamming the drawer shut in his rage.</p><p>He rushed out, grabbing his red cloak off of the hook and cozying into it. Placing on his black boots, he opened the door which only whipped at him, the blizzard getting stronger. Hissing at the frosty air, he stepped out and closed the door shut behind him, clinging onto the cloak.</p><p>Rushing down the porch, he stomped through the snow, taking a glance at the storm hatch. Eren wiped the snow off and stared at the chains considerably before scoffing. There were no chains, Eren knew that. Levi had the audacity to put the chains back on after entering it.</p><p>What was down here that was so important?</p><p>Eren glanced backwards and noted the maroon axe that was stabbed in an empty tree stump near the coop. Frowning and confident, he dragged the axe from the stump and held it with both of his hands. The night was upon him, snow whirring past him, blaring at his cloak. His hood flew off of his head, but Eren didn’t have the care to put it back up.</p><p>The swing on the sleeping apple tree was flurrying from the harsh winds. Turning to face the storm hatch, he swiftly inched over, sliding the polished wood across his hands to grasp near the end of the handle. The axe shined beneath the moonlight, and Eren wielded it in the air before slamming it down onto the chains.</p><p>The chains break with a harsh, grinding sound. The storm hatch rattled beneath the power, and Eren found a sick grin peeling at his face.</p><p>
  <em> No more secrets. No more lies. No more deceit. Eren Yeager will uncover it all. Break his ties of being a chained rabbit. </em>
</p><p>The village was staring at him in his head. So many eyes were looking at him. Tossing the axe behind him carelessly, he crouched and grasped onto the ice cold handles. Just like before, before he met Levi, he was going to see what was down here.</p><p>The dark demonic hand taunted his mind, with the wine pouring into the snow. Surely his dream had to mean something. They always had to mean something. Eren wasn’t going crazy like Levi said, he was completely sane.</p><p>He opened the doors and stood up, gazing down at the cement steps that lead into a dark basement.</p><p>Eren was about to take a step forward.</p><p>
  <em> “Oh.” </em>
</p><p>Frozen, Eren slowly turned, seeing Levi behind him.</p><p>“Didn’t we talk about this?”</p><p>His ears were burning. His heart was slamming against his ribs, the adrenaline making his skin hot, even though this had been the coldest night yet. A sweat built at his body as Eren slowly fixed himself to look at Levi properly.</p><p>Levi had the axe. He was gripping it so tightly, his hand beneath the metal. Eren stared at it with a horrified pull at his emotions.</p><p>The man noticed, and glanced down at it before looking back up at Eren. “Your face…” Levi muttered, “...You know something, don’t you?”</p><p>Eren gave a shaken breath, mist pooling from his mouth at the action.</p><p>However, no longer did Levi seem cold and unemotional. A pained expression appeared on his face, frowning as he winced, tilting his head to the side. Silky black strands fall in front of his eyes, but Eren could see it properly now. His eyes were a blinding silver, slitted pupils gazing at him, predatory and sinister.</p><p>Levi’s mouth cracked open, and Eren could spot the sharp canines peeking from his top lip. Fangs. The dead rabbit fur on his hood twitched with the wind, the darkness no longer just bringing unease to Eren, but terror.</p><p>“Dammit. You should’ve just stayed <em> put, </em> rabbit. You should’ve let me do all the work.”</p><p>Eren shook his head, suddenly fearful. There was an oncoming doom. “Wait— wait, Levi...”</p><p>“I… would have liked to play a bit longer.”</p><p>Levi moved, and Eren let out a pleading “Levi—!” before a blunt pain struck his head.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Thunder struck outside of his window. </p><p>Eren gasped as he shot up, feeling his eyes well with tears. He was terrified of the loud noise. Wanting his parents, he gave a wail, rushing out of his room. “Mama! Papa!”</p><p>Moving towards their room, Eren went on his tippy toes to turn the door knob and pushed it open. He could see his parents stirring awake, confused at the sudden intrusion. Eren didn’t care to apologize, he cried and climbed onto their bed, falling on top of his mother and weeping.</p><p>“Oh, dear,” Carla sighed.</p><p>“Hm…? Is that Eren?”</p><p>Carla tugged Eren up from her stomach, clutching his round chin softly before sighing. “What other eight year old would come weeping into our room, Grisha?”</p><p>Grisha grumbled.</p><p>Rain pelted at the window. Eren gave a small whimper, burying his face once more into the soft white comforter beneath him. It smelled like lavender.</p><p>“Did the storm spook you, sweetheart?”</p><p>“No…” Eren grumbled into the sheets.</p><p>“Your ears are red.” A pinching pain was directly stung onto his right ear, and Eren gave a hiss, moving to swat at her hand.</p><p>“Mama, stop!”</p><p>A small chuckle sounded from her. “Alright, alright.”</p><p>Eren sniffled. Grisha turned to his side, patting the space between him and Carla. “Come on, little one,” he murmured, “You can sleep here tonight.”</p><p>Looking at his father, and batting his wet eyelashes, Eren nodded as he moved over, Carla and Grisha both holding the blanket up for him. He snuggled against the soft sheets, hands over the top of the comforter while looking at both of his parents.</p><p>He smiled and closed his eyes. He was safe with his parents. They could never leave or abandon him. Eren was safe.</p><p>“Rabbit.”</p><p>...What? Did he hear that right? Eren opened his eyes to see Carla and Grisha both sitting up, staring down at him with uneasy smiles on their faces.</p><p>Eren’s voice came out quiet, a whisper. “What did you say…?”</p><p>He blinked, and glanced over to the corner of the room. The rain was frozen in the air outside the window, and there seemed to be several people in this room. He couldn’t make out who, but dozens of eyes stared at him, almost waiting.</p><p>“You’re saving the village! Be proud,” Carla suddenly said while clasping her hands together.</p><p>Eren sat up. “How…? What? Mama… how can I save the village if I’m here with you guys?”</p><p>“Oh, Eren,” Grisha sighed. Looking at his father, the man smiled while shaking his head, as if Eren said the dumbest thing in the world. “We’re dead.”</p><p>His heart sank into his chest. “You’re… dead?” He whispered.</p><p>“Yes. We burned alive, and they made you into a human meal,” Carla said while nodding, glancing at Grisha fondly before returning those warm, amber eyes to Eren. “We’re so proud of you, Eren. It’s a shame we can’t see how much you’ve grown.”</p><p>Eren’s tears couldn’t stop falling from his face. “...But, you’re here… I’m not alone…”</p><p>“Of course you’re not alone,” Grisha chuckled. “The wolf is always watching you.”</p><p>Fear was haunting him. “The wolf…?”</p><p>Abruptly, Carla and Grisha got out of the bed, and left the room. Eren would’ve ran after them, but he couldn’t move. He was stuck in the mattress, and it scared him. His legs wouldn’t respond. Glancing at his hands, he noticed he was no longer eight, but at his current age.</p><p>Current age? How much time has passed if he doubled those years?</p><p>A person stands beside his bed. Eren can’t look. He stared at the wardrobe ahead of him, taunting him, almost mocking for him to try to walk over and open it.</p><p>“Rabbit.”</p><p>That voice. So achingly familiar. The only other voice aside from his that he had heard in a long time. Eren shook his head, not wanting to acknowledge the shadow staring at him.</p><p>“Rabbit.” A bit of a harsher whisper, almost demanding Eren’s attention.</p><p>Eren felt that cold hand once more grab his chin. He was turned to look at the wolf, silver slitted eyes staring at him, sharp teeth that looked like they could nibble off his bones.</p><p>Levi gave a long sigh, cupping Eren’s face, with a lovelorn expression. “You love me, don’t you? Say it. Say you forgive and love me, Eren. You do. I know you do.”</p><p>Eren felt tears leave his eyes.</p><p>“You love me. You love me, Eren. You love the wolf. You want to spend an eternity with me, isn’t that right? Everything you are, I am. Anything you want, I have. You are the perfect rabbit.”</p><p>“No,” Eren whispered, trying to pull away but it was impossible. “No…”</p><p>The grin was evil. “Don’t you want to feel the sunshine again, Eren?” Lips tickled at his ear, and he shivered. “Say yes. Be mine. Mine, all mine, beneath me, part of me.”</p><p>However, the dream fell apart. His consciousness could no longer muster enough energy.</p><p>A black void surrounded him.</p><p>Darkness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>— END OF PART I: "RABBIT"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Wolf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rabbit, my claws are dull now, so don't be afraid<br/>
I could keep you warm... as long as you can just try<br/>
To be brave...
</p>
<hr/><p>YOUNG HERETICS - <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OiSFPN37hhE"><b>I KNOW I'M A WOLF</b></a></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>—START OF PART II: WOLF</p><p><b>CONTENT WARNING:</b><br/>- gore</p><p>EDIT: forgot to totally mention, but while writing this, <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZApi_e0WKN8">i most definitely listened to this.</a> i think this song perfectly represents this chapter. thank you!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Levi was a small boy, he bore witness to one of the wild wolves savagely devouring a rabbit near a creek. He was only eight years old at the time, hiding behind a tree, watching with round, curious eyes.</p><p>Sharp, skin-shredding teeth stained with blood, buried within the russet fur of the dead hare. The carnivore lifted its head, amber eyes surrounding the horizon before making direct eye contact with Levi. A lone wolf, enjoying its meal, staring at a boy with an undying thirst for the unknown.</p><p>Why did it entertain him so? The wolf suddenly bristled, grabbing the rabbit in its jaw and ran off with a dripping blood trail left behind. Levi moved from behind the tree to pursue after it until a hand grabbed at his shoulder and yanked him backwards.</p><p>“Levi, what are you doing?”</p><p>Levi turned to see his mother, Kuchel, staring at him with wide eyes. The boy shook his head and pointed in the direction of the canine. “The wolf.” Kuchel’s grasp on his shoulder tightened, and he gave a wince. “Mama, what’s wrong?”</p><p>“Why… were you watching the wolf…?”</p><p>Managing to escape her grasp and head towards the creek, Levi picked up a few pebbles and shrugged. “He was hungry.” He flipped a few rocks over the stream of water, watching as they bounced up and down before sinking into the depth.</p><p>Kuchel crouched beside him, staring at the stream. There were fish that would wade by. Levi grabbed a stick and began to poke it in the mud. “You need to stop running off into the woods, Levi, where I can’t see you…” she murmured.</p><p>“Why? No one’s ever here anyway.” He noted the sharpness at the end of the stick. Silence fell between them, and Levi glanced at Kuchel. “When will we have friends over?”</p><p>Kuchel wouldn’t look at him.</p><p>He didn’t quite understand the heaviness that weighed in his stomach. What was this feeling? “Mama?”</p><p>Frustration. Levi understood frustration, like when his mother makes him eat vegetables instead of the baking he longed for. Clenching the stick in his skinny fingers, he grit his teeth and stabbed it into the water, marking a small trout and witnessing the water around it be dyed with red.</p><p>“Levi!—”</p><p>Levi pulled it out and stared at the fish with round, curious eyes. He managed to get one…</p><p>Suddenly, the stick was yanked out of his hand, and a hand cupped his face. His chin was turned upwards and he was staring into Kuchel’s eyes. Thinking he was only going to get a scolding, why did he not see anger? He saw… something else he didn’t understand. Levi didn’t like this look. Her eyebrows were tilted, and her eyes were getting wet.</p><p>“That blue tint in your eyes… it’s gone. Your father must’ve...”</p><p>After that, his mother didn’t really look at him anymore. She never finished what she was saying. At dinner, at their little round table for two, Kuchel hardly spoke to him. It was awfully lonely, and more often than not, Levi was begging for her attention. They would sleep in the same bed, and Levi would only watch her sleeping. Curious on why she no longer held him or spoke, no lullabies, nothing, it was just quiet. She would sleep, wake up, do her chores, cook, and sleep again.</p><p>Levi was getting older. There was a strange presence, he knew. Whenever he looked in the mirror… it felt like someone else was looking at him. Another set of eyes through his own.</p><p>One day, he found himself scouring the study. It was one of the only things he could do, and playing outside didn’t seem as interesting as it used to back then. He was eleven years old now, he was <em> basically </em>a grown up.</p><p>Levi sat at the chair too big for him. However, there seemed to be an envelope. There was no wax seal on it yet, so he opened the paper and took out the letter inside, unfolding it.</p><p>It was his mother’s handwriting.</p><p>
  <em> Village. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The host of the previous wolf has died. The curse has been burdened on my son, the new Ackerman. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You will need to continue the ritual next year. I apologize. I cannot kill him. He is my son. Forgive me and my sins… my lifespan as a rabbit finishes here. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kuchel. </em>
</p><p>Curse? Levi stared at the letter emptily, reading each curve of every letter, wondering what his mother meant by this. Village? There was a village? Hearing the back door of the cottage creak open, Levi quickly shoved the letter back and pretended like he never opened it. He ran downstairs to greet his mother.</p><p>That night, Levi found himself staring at the inverted cross in the room. Kuchel laid beside him, on her back, with her eyes closed. Confused, he asked into the open air, “Why is the cross upside down?”</p><p>Kuchel is quiet. However, she answered, “To let him in.”</p><p>“Let who in?” Levi turned his head over his shoulder to look at his mother.</p><p>His mother was gazing at the cross, too, before staring down at Levi and giving a weak smile. “Your father. You.”</p><p>Levi frowned. “Me?” He turned so he laid on his side to face her properly.</p><p>Kuchel winced. “I suppose I should tell you… but there is a curse that every Ackerman bears. One holds it, but when he goes into an eternal slumber, it passes on to his offspring.”</p><p>“Is that where papa went?”</p><p>The woman nodded slowly. “Your papa… couldn’t take it anymore, he went away. He’s gone, now, and there’s something that lives in you.” She pressed her finger against Levi’s chest. “Something sinister. Something evil. So when you get bad thoughts, and when you feel like you need to do bad things,” Kuchel continued, a frozen sweat covering Levi’s body at the idea, “...It’s not you, Levi. It’s not your fault.”</p><p>Mother was crying. Her midnight eyes were shaking, and Levi used to have the same eye color as her. However, all of the blue was drained out, turned into a deep gray. “It’s just the Ackerman’s curse, and it’s not your fault.”</p><p>“How can something be my fault if I haven’t done it yet?” Levi asked, confused. What would he do that wouldn’t have him to blame?</p><p>Kuchel shook her head and pulled Levi in for an embrace. It’d been so long since he felt warmth like this… his eyes grow half-lidded, cuddling into his mother. His mother felt his hair, remarking on how he needed to cut it.</p><p>“I love you, Levi. No matter what happens, I love you.”</p><p>He didn’t know what she was talking about. Despite that, Levi would stand outside the study and watch her scribble in books. When Levi would watch her retire for the night, he’d open the very same books and see phrases like <em> he is human, don’t let him inside, the wolf is Ackerman. </em> She blacked out chunks of The Big Bad Wolf book, leaving only bits and pieces that might’ve seemed relevant.</p><p>Levi approached and asked why. She said those were the only parts that were true and deserved attention.</p><p>Kuchel had carefully placed the three books away from the others. They were on their own shelf.</p><p>It was autumn. Levi was sitting on the swing chair on the porch, kicking his legs, watching as red and orange leaves covered the ground. It was pretty, he thought, Levi always liked the fall. Even though he and his mother shared that night together, she still wouldn’t look at him. One time, she actually left the cottage, leaving Levi to his own devices.</p><p>He knew she was sending that letter. To <em> Village, </em> whether that was a place or a person.</p><p>During the winter, Levi found himself craving. He would eat every bit and piece of his food, and then he would lie awake at night, staring at the ceiling, unsatisfied. Even though there would be a bulge in his stomach, he wasn’t satiated. At one point, he turned his head, and found the void in him felt a little better when spotting his mother. </p><p>Levi would stare at Kuchel for hours. He would watch her every move. One time, she was chopping vegetables, and the knife cut at her finger.</p><p>Red. Kuchel had rushed away from Levi in a whirl, leaving the child dazed, before he looked back at the knife and chopping board. There were dark crimson dots along a carrot, and Levi raised it up to his lips, having his tongue lap up the dark liquid.</p><p>A rush of heat filled his face. The void no longer groaned at him.</p><p><em> Hungry… </em> he thought, <em> I am hungry. And mother is not enough. </em></p><p>Two months later, on the Winter’s Solstice, Levi was found over a body.</p><p>It was in the snowfield, on a hill, where Kuchel had taken him. The woman was rambling, telling Levi that it’s okay, that it happens, he just needed to find a proper rabbit to tame the beast. To satisfy the beast. He didn’t really hear her at the time, his ears pulsing and ringing, teeth aching as they got sharper. He could see everything clearer.</p><p>A darkness had enveloped him.</p><p>The boy had woken up over his mother’s body, confused, cold, shivering. Levi blinked his foggy eyes, hands sinking into the snow as he lifted his torso upwards. He felt wet and sticky, the smell and taste of metal filling his nose and mouth.</p><p>Levi remembered that he was with his mother. Assuming the lump of clothes beneath him was her, he shot up, and felt himself grow ill at the sight.</p><p>Blood stained the snow around them, Kuchel’s eyes scratched out as her belly was open for the world to see. It looked like the wolf from all those years ago, with the rabbit, eating it. It was just a mess of blood and guts and—</p><p>Levi hacked up what was left in his stomach. It was only acid, and it burned his throat as he did so. He gave ugly cries, weeping as he held his mother, whimpering out repeated apologies and begging her to come back.</p><p>It was the last time Levi said mama.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Four years later, when Kuchel had been buried at that very hilltop, Levi was alone. However, Kuchel had written a letter to him on the desk.</p><p><em> Wolf, </em> she addressed. Levi suddenly couldn’t tear his eyes away, and he knew it wasn’t only him reading. <em> As my last request, I want you to tend to the gardens and make sure the rabbits are well fed during the winter. </em></p><p>His brain panged at the request, and Levi found himself doing exactly that with no questions asked.</p><p>Levi didn’t quite understand what she meant by rabbits. They didn’t own rabbits, and sure as hell they did not tend to the rabbits around the house. However, his interest was piqued when he heard a voice humming. Levi was seated on the swing chair when he watched this girl, maybe two years younger than him, approach the cottage.</p><p>He squinted before glancing at the dying trees that surrounded the forest. Was it really autumn already?</p><p>“Hey! I didn’t know there’d be another person in these woods!”</p><p>Levi blinked in surprise at the girl. She strode up to him, grinning as she introduced herself, “I’m Isabel Magnolia! This year’s rabbit!”</p><p>Isabel… is an interesting creature. Levi had lived alongside her, as she invited him inside, knowing full well he was the wolf. Because, well, he admitted it. She was more excitable, easily entertained at most, eager to get to know Levi and share her tale. She was an orphan, a runt, sent to be a rabbit after getting taken by the church.</p><p>Levi was fifteen, and she was thirteen. Despite their small age gap, Levi saw her as a thing he needed to protect. He saw her like a young sister.</p><p>In the end, that wasn’t enough for the wolf. It wasn’t enough to have familial ties.</p><p>Isabel didn’t blame him. She smiled at him until the very end. Her last request was the same as Kuchel’s. He was surprised, but allowed it, as the wolf obeyed last requests.</p><p>At that very hill, he fell to his knees after waking up from the possession, blood dripping down his chin. He stared at Isabel’s body and wept. Why did it come back?</p><p>Seeing Isabel’s gouged out eyes—Levi wanted to know why the wolf did such measures. Was it because it, too, was disgusted with itself, and didn’t want them to see its true form in the end? Levi hated this demon. He hated it with all of him. Why was he trying to sympathize with it?</p><p>Levi, with dried, icy tears on his face, wiped his bloodied hands across Isabel’s forehead and pondered.</p><p>He wanted… to preserve her… and his mother, too… Glancing at the gravestone nearby, and back to Isabel’s torn body, he found his fingers digging into the gory mess that were once Isabel’s round, green eyes.</p><p>
  <em> Your mind. Your beautiful soul. I want to keep it. I want to keep it forever. </em>
</p><p>Another four years pass. Levi is now nineteen, and is met with an eighteen year old. Faolan was a different case. Unlike Isabel, he seemed like a strong-minded man. He didn’t let Levi in, and he sure as hell did not trust him. Eventually, though, Levi would camp out on the porch, sitting on the swing chair, and one random day Faolan joined him.</p><p>With his dirty blond hair and blue eyes, he talked about how his mother was a whore, and to retribute for her sins he was sent to the church to become a rabbit.</p><p>Faolan seemed to have gotten lonely during these few months.</p><p>Eventually, Levi told him about the books.</p><p>Even though they had talked like brothers, the wolf was not satisfied. This one was not enough for him. Faolan had managed to take the inverted cross in his mother’s old room and sharpened it, attempting for it to become a stake.</p><p>Faolan had attempted to kill him, tears in his eyes as he stabbed the stake against Levi’s stomach.</p><p>However, the primal instinct to fight and not die overtook Levi. It was most definitely the wolf. Levi wanted to die, but later, he was found standing over Faolan’s eaten body. Levi clutched at his bleeding abdomen and sighed.</p><p>He touched Faolan’s hair, the cold skin, the eyes that had once burned with a passion to end the cycle of the wolf… Levi grit his teeth.</p><p>Faolan’s last wish was to tend to the gardens. Again. They all had something in common that made Levi uneasy. They all cared about the next rabbit. It was sweet, but food? That would only get them killed in the end.</p><p>Levi wanted a different approach. Isabel and Faolan did not work, they knew he was the wolf. Maybe that’s why they were unable to get attached to him and break him free from the dynasty of murder. He hid the books, burnt the remaining photographs of his family that adorned the cottage’s walls.</p><p>He didn’t feel anything until he saw a particular portrait—drawn by his father—near the flames. It was of him and his mother, and Levi desperately reached out despite the burning ciders scarring at his flesh. Clutching at the page, he hid it in the desk drawer, alongside The Big Bad Wolf book and key to the cellar.</p><p>The cellar… Levi held onto his chin. In no means could the future rabbits explore that depth. It was his space, and a bit morbid.</p><p>Four years later Levi was twenty-three. A particular kind-looking girl approaches the cabin in the woods, and Levi watched from afar before approaching the door and knocking.</p><p>She seemed relieved to have company, and invited him inside.</p><p>Petra was kind. She was intelligent, and had a nurturing nature to her. Levi had grown rather fond of her, and she had often mentioned a boy she wished she could go back and talk to again. It was such a stark difference, as he had only heard bad things about the village. Hearing about a boy, innocent and kind, it made Levi a bit confused.</p><p>Kindness, and naivety, were no things to have in this world. It didn’t belong. He knew that behavior would be smuggled out of the boy quick. Over time, Petra would paint, and one night nearing the solstice she gave a bitter smile when glancing at Levi and admitted she knew he was the wolf. He asked what she thought, and she said <em> there is no reason to think. This is fate, and inevitability. </em></p><p>Levi didn’t want Petra to meet her fate. He tried hard to do everything in his power to do right by her.</p><p>“Levi…” she had said, on the snowy hill during the Winter’s Solstice. The moon is almost completely in the sky. “Please, take care of Eren for me,” Petra had said, turning to gaze at Levi with a pained expression. Tears fell from her eyelashes, but she smiled.</p><p>This was no request for the wolf. This was a request for Levi. Levi felt his heart drop in his chest.</p><p>The last four years consisted of him sitting in the woods and aching. There was something building in him, something wicked and twisted. He suddenly craved someone to look at him. <em> Anyone </em> to look at him. No more gouged eyes, no more fearful glances away, he wanted to be looked at like a <em> person </em>again. Before his mother had seen that his eyes changed.</p><p>Levi wanted to cry. He wanted to set fire to the cottage and attempt to run away. He wanted to be a totally different person. However, he couldn’t find it in himself to cry. There were no tears he could shed anymore.</p><p>He was sitting in the trees, high and above, as the autumn began when he was twenty-seven.</p><p>A moving red figure caught his eye, and he watched with dull interest. Another rabbit, he assumed. Though, it was rare to find one embracing red so freely, a color most associated with sin and evil.</p><p>However, the rabbit stopped. He found them clutching a leaf, and his heightened hearing picked up, <em> “There is no God.” </em></p><p>Levi’s breath hitched at the four words. For some reason, his heart felt like it was constraining against itself, squeezing out each cell of blood. Clutching onto the wood behind him, he felt his strength bury his fingers inside of the harsh, splintering log, crows jumping off in surprise and flying with loud, alerting noises.</p><p>Feeling his canines sharpen in his mouth, he licked at them with his tongue, finding his face warm.</p><p>This one was different, Levi knew from watching the boy from afar. Instead of taking the direct approach like Levi used to, he would take his time, study and figure out the best method. Seeing the kid make traps, Levi knew this boy was most evidently capable of taking care of himself if need be. Regardless, Levi wanted to court him.</p><p>Maybe he could be what this rabbit needed. Not this rabbit’s despair. He could be the person he could’ve been, if he had never been an Ackerman. The dead rabbit was a gift, but the boy seemed afraid. <em> Why? </em> He thought, <em> it is my gift to you. </em></p><p>Wrong approach, maybe… maybe the boy was a gentler soul. Gore might’ve not been easy on him. That’s fine.</p><p>A few more days was what Levi wanted to take, until he found the rabbit near the cellar.</p><p>He had no choice but to approach with his unfinished story.</p><p>“Oi, who are you?”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Lying to Eren—while easy—was not something he enjoyed doing. However, seeing the hope in his eyes, the way he looked at Levi so enchantedly, like Levi was his savior… it did things to his heart. It warmed it, causing it to race, and he had never felt this way before. When Eren would bleed, Levi wanted to taste his blood so bad, devour it and taste Eren. Taste what built this boy, this beautiful, amazed boy.</p><p>Every night, when Eren would retire, Levi would sit against Eren’s door and listen to him breathe in his mother’s old room. Levi wanted to keep Eren in there, listen to him forever. However, sometimes he would hear the boy cry in his sleep, weeping out three words.</p><p>
  <em> Mama. Papa. Petra. </em>
</p><p>Levi hated the way his fangs peeled from his mouth at the sound of Eren’s pain. He hated the way he held onto his stomach, dipping his head back and feeling that need overtake him. What would that mouth sound like whimpering Levi’s name in pain?</p><p>He hated himself so much, but he was so, so fond of Eren. So fond of Eren in every way. He was perfect.</p><p>When Eren would cook, Levi would watch from the stool on the island counter, dark eyes studying each movement. Domestic, it was. Sometimes, Eren would glance back timidly and make eye contact with Levi. Unlike the other rabbits who shrunk beneath his gaze, Eren would smile. Every time this happened, when Eren would overwhelm him in this way, Levi’s fangs would appear. He had to continuously cover them with his hand, heavily breathing against his palm and finding his skin crawl with a burning sensation.</p><p>This would die out quickly, this naive portion of their relationship. Eren was smart. Even if Levi didn’t tell him he was the wolf, making up stories about his origins and promising him safety, Eren still felt chained to his rabbithood.  He would seek the books, and when Levi discovered Petra left a journal, it terrified him.</p><p>However, Eren didn’t call him the wolf. It was fine. Everything was fine, because Levi had it under control. He would mate Eren, and everything would be fine.</p><p>Levi would ease Eren. Make light of Eren’s pain, so that the boy did not suffer, and would take things less… seriously. If he were to ever discover Levi’s true identity, he wanted Eren to laugh and brush it off, so Levi would try to nudge him in that direction.</p><p>Though, like Levi, Eren was quite the liar, too.</p><p>It, had unknowingly, aggrieved him. That moment in the study, catching Eren lying to him—knowing he knew where the key was, as The Big Bad Wolf book was missing—Levi couldn’t stay mad. He couldn’t. It wasn’t possible. Levi had found himself warming back up when Eren apologized and followed his orders, and he couldn’t help but to finally kiss that face. That cute, pudgy face, that held a wonderful, <em> wonderful </em>soul.</p><p>He craved Eren so bad. In more ways than one. Not only did Levi crave someone for their potential as a meal, but their potential as a life partner.</p><p>Levi didn’t know how Eren would react to wine. While wanting to stall Eren’s time in figuring out more about the wolf, there were pleasant side effects to the beverage. He wanted to see Eren with all of his barricades down, see exactly what Levi needed to conquer. Eren was quite affectionate and longing, he learned, and if Levi was correct—Eren was afraid of abandonment…</p><p>
  <em> You will not need to worry, Eren. </em>
</p><p>Rutting against Eren that night, Levi had never felt his sexual frustration until then. All he wanted to do was to rip the clothes off of Eren’s body and take him right there.</p><p>
  <em> I am chained to you. </em>
</p><p>However, when Eren passed out, Levi couldn’t find it in him to pursue it. While Eren looked so fucking <em> precious </em>sleeping, Levi never finished himself, instead carrying Eren back into his bed upstairs and wiping him clean. He would later sit behind Eren’s door, staring emptily at the wall ahead, eyes slit and fangs protruding.</p><p>Ah… how much longer could he hold himself back at this point?</p><p>Especially when Eren had a nightmare, coming to him so sweetly, asking if he could sleep with Levi… Levi held him close that night, and all he did was stare at him for hours. Stared at his sleeping face, with a desirable urge to make it writhe in pleasure and pain. Pleasure, pain, they had to be the same thing. Levi only gets pleasure from others' pain, and Eren’s pain was so beautiful.</p><p>Levi’s face felt warm. He’d never experienced anything like this before. It was terrifying, but by anything that might be holy, he thrived in it.</p><p>He wanted to consummate Eren. He wanted this night to be special, white like a wedding, white like purity. Levi would peel the white clothes from Eren, shedding him of his religious background, make him his.</p><p>If Levi could, he would breed Eren full of little rabbit children. Force the boy into heats, and satiate him. They were so deep in the woods, no one would hear Eren scream in ecstasy. Levi shivered at the thought.</p><p>Eventually, he knew his damnation would come.</p><p>Coming back through the blizzard, abandoning the dead animals in the knapsack in front of the cottage, he watched as Eren tossed an axe aside after cracking open the storm hatch’s lock.</p><p>Betrayal forsake him.</p><p>Grabbing the axe, and as Eren peeled open the doors to look inside, Levi was sure to interrupt him again.</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>Seeing the fear on Eren’s face—akin to his mother who found the color drained from Levi’s eyes—it broke him. It broke him, taunted him, mocked him. Fear, like Kuchel, Isabel, Faolan, and Petra, inevitably in their last moments. Looking at Levi like he was a rabid, hungry animal. Like he was evil.</p><p>
  <em> It’s not me, Eren. Believe me, it’s not me. It can’t be me. </em>
</p><p>However, with each day, it was getting harder and harder to separate. Loneliness. He didn’t want to go back to three long years of having nobody. Nobody at all. Fate was cruel, pulling on his strings and giving him a companion of only a few months before forcing him to murder them. It wasn’t fair. Levi couldn’t just be a curse. He could be a person, too, couldn’t he?</p><p>That look on Eren’s face disproved that theory.</p><p>Remembering their domestic moments, in the kitchen, outside, holding each other, Levi didn’t want it to go away. He wanted to prolong it forever. Levi wanted Eren.</p><p>“I… would have liked to play a bit longer.”</p><p>Then, he used the side of the axe—not the sharp bit, not at all—to knock Eren unconscious. The boy fell into the snow, drops of red flicked across the white, and Levi gave a few pants before dropping the axe and clutching his black hair.</p><p>He had to focus. No time to get emotional. There were no emotions with the wolf inside of him. Levi grabbed Eren and lifted him. The boy, honestly, weighed like nothing. He went down the cellar steps, placing the knocked out rabbit on the cement and lighting a few candles around so he could focus on what he was doing. Levi was careful not to light too many, just ones that met the very base of the cellar.</p><p>There were chains stuck to the cement. Levi had implemented these just in case a rabbit did actually try to run from him. He felt bad having them, and luckily before now he never had to use them. Levi winced, not enjoying the idea of chaining Eren as he promised the kid freedom, but…</p><p>Clicking them carefully around his wrists, locking them with the key he had pocketed before leaving, Levi removed his hands from Eren after needing him to sit up and winced at the blood sticking to his palm.</p><p>Shit… did he really hit Eren that hard? Levi felt his stomach flutter when his tongue lapped at his hand to taste the crimson.</p><p>Regardless, he grabbed first aid and bandaged Eren’s head up.</p><p>Now… all he had to do was wait for the boy to wake up. Explain things. Levi closed the storm hatch and sat on the cement steps that lead downwards.</p><p>The candle continued to flick in the darkness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Messiah</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <i>“Are you the wolf…?”</i>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>CONTENT WARNING:</b><br/>- suicidal thoughts + attempt</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ringing. All he heard was a muffled ringing, and an acute pain that throbbed at the side of his skull. Aching as he suddenly found all purpose in his body. Slowly, Eren adjusted his spine, stretching it as he dragged an arm upwards, his jaw twitching as he took a long, quiet inhale of breath.</p><p>His eyes were slow to open, half-lidded and dazed. It seemed like it took hours just for them to crack open. Regardless, having sight was not a big upgrade from having none at all, as his vision was doubled and blurred. Eren gave a harsh intake of breath when he tilted his head to the side and immediately grimaced with pain.</p><p>Where was he…? Not moving much, his unfocused eyes surveyed the dark cement encasing him. There were only a few candles lit, and he couldn’t make out any walls. When Eren moved his hand, he heard chains rattle across the ground, and he blinked downwards. There were large metal braces around his wrists, connected with chains. Eren followed the trail closely and realized that they were mended into the cement beside him. He yanked on his other arm, and sure enough, that was also chained.</p><p>Eren used his elbow to hesitantly lift the upper portion of his torso slowly. Lifting his head from the ground, he gave a few hot breaths before clutching the gravelly surface beneath him and gasping at the dizziness that overtook him.</p><p>“You should be careful.”</p><p>That voice. Eren’s eyes fluttered as he rotated his head up to sure enough find Levi sitting on steps. Letting out a quiet groan, he placed a hand on his cranium to figure out what the hell was going on, surprised at the feeling of a bandage. He traced it, and suddenly felt his sore part. Eren hissed audibly, back arching at the white spots in his eyes.</p><p>“I told you to be careful.”</p><p>He remembered it, now.</p><p>The side of the axe whacking his head. Him opening the cellar doors. The book that told him the wolf was an Ackerman. Eren felt his palms grow clammy, slowly shuffling his legs beneath him to raise himself up more properly. While he was still more entirely bent over, his hands clutched onto the ground for support. “What… wha’n…” Eren slurred, adrenaline overcoming his senses and waking him up, “What’d… where’d you take me…?”</p><p>He didn’t bother to look up at Levi. Hearing the man hum, echoing around the room, Levi told, “The cellar.” His teeth grit. “What? You wanted to be down here so bad.”</p><p>Levi. Levi, <em> Levi—Levi—Levi— </em></p><p>“You…” Eren whispered.</p><p>Silence was thick in the damp air. He could hear the storm breeze above. He was afraid, he realized. He was afraid to go further. Afraid to look at Levi. What would he see? A canine with a bloody maw? A shadow oozing darkness? A person with an empty belly, and hollowed eyes?</p><p>Fear. Bravery. They were on the same side of the coin. Eren wouldn’t flip it.</p><p>“You. Levi, are you…” Eren glanced upwards, meeting dark, unfeeling eyes. “Are you the wolf…?”</p><p>Levi doesn’t move. He doesn’t show any expression. He was a void, just like the dreary atmosphere in his prophetic nightmares.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>
  <em> “Ah…” </em>
</p><p>Eren stared at the ground. There’s droplets staining the gray. He can suddenly feel the warmth of tears escaping his eyes and pattering against the pavement.</p><p>“Ah, hahaha…”</p><p>He grit his teeth, unable to stop the small chuckles escaping his mouth. Eren just… couldn’t find the seriousness in it. It felt like some sort of sick, wicked joke. Levi is not funny. This man is not comedic.</p><p>Suddenly, Eren stopped. The <em> wolf </em>was in front of him. Lifting his head once more, he stared straight into Levi’s dead eyes, trembling as he wondered, “...And… her… what… what happened? Where…”</p><p>“Petra is dead.”</p><p>Eren felt his eyes unfocus once more, staring at the candle that burnt. The wax was dripping, slow and unsteady. “Did you…?” He whispered, voice barely above a tremble.</p><p>He could hear it. He could hear the way Levi’s breath shook slightly. Eren didn’t even care if the man was upset. He didn’t want to learn Levi’s language. He didn’t want anything anymore.</p><p>“Yes. I ate Petra.”</p><p>Even though his mind was slow and unresponsive, his heart dropped. Pins and needles crawled through his wrists, but Eren couldn’t change his facial expression. He didn’t know how he felt.</p><p>His mouth opened, and he let out an uncontrollable string of giggles. “Ha… hahaha…” Imagining Levi and Petra—recalling that Eren even told Levi about Petra, and Levi listened to him, took care of him—Eren’s eyes welled with tears. His shoulders began to shake with the laughter that suddenly broke, croaking and huffing at the end of each fit.</p><p>Then, with a sniffle, biting down on his lip, Eren gave out a cry of despair when he slammed his fist repeatedly into the cement. “God dammit! <em> God dammit!” </em>Eren wailed, pressing his forehead and hiccuping as he no longer laughed. There was only weeping, wheezing, and groaning.</p><p>All the hope he had built with Levi, wanting to avenge Petra, the previous rabbits, his parents, it was all a farce. It was all some cruel, sick <em> joke</em>. Eren didn’t even care how ugly he looked. He didn’t care about his rabbit-like appearance.</p><p>“Why…” Eren whimpered into the pavement, his cheek grinding itself against the harsh, uneven surface, feeling it scrape at his flesh. The pain made him wince, but it was keeping him grounded. “Why… has God forsaken me…?”</p><p>A few more harsh intakes of breath, he cried, shaking his head and ignoring the white stars that flooded his vision.</p><p>“Eren. Let me explain everything.”</p><p>The cool tone Levi was using made him sick. Levi made him sick. He loathed Levi. The wolf. The disgusting, freakish wolf that ate people for fun. For its own sick pleasure. The thing in front of him made him want to die.</p><p>“No…” Eren growled, staring at Levi through his lashes, using his hands to raise himself upwards defensively. “No…”</p><p>Levi doesn’t react. It looks like he’s trying to keep calm throughout this. “With Petra—”</p><p>
  <em> “Don’t say her name!” </em>
</p><p>Eren’s voice cracked, and he keeled over, crossing his arms over his stomach. He squeezed his eyes shut, feeling them become irritated, his head upset with the swelling. “You— you ate her… it was you, it was all you, you were playing with me this whole time… this was all some sick joke to you. You manipulated me, your whole story was fake, you—”</p><p>Memories of Levi kissing him. Levi holding him.</p><p>Those same lips and hands that killed Petra. Innocent lives. Rabbits.</p><p>Suddenly, shooting his palm up to his mouth, he tilted over and gagged. However, only acid and spit came out, his stomach empty.</p><p>Levi got up with a coo of his name, took a few steps towards him, but Eren wailed as he inched away, “Get <em> away </em>from me!”</p><p>The only person who seemed to care about him… was not even real. He must’ve hallucinated that, too. That person, who he thought cared, was actually the belonging of a demon who seemed to bring forth all of his agony. This was all his fault. This was all Levi’s fault. Wolf. Wolf, wolf, <em> wolf, you sicken me, you disgust me, I hate the wolf, I loathe the wolf— </em></p><p>
  <em> I loved the wolf. </em>
</p><p>Self-hatred was too much to bear. He already dealt with enough of it, and Eren’s presence on this lowly, dirt-filled planet was a curse. Eren was cursed. He was cursed, and he would reap the agony of whichever path God would put him on.</p><p>Digging his palms into his eyes, Eren fell onto his back and squirmed. <em> “Why,” </em> he pleaded to a deity who tortured him, <em> “Why’d you do this to me?!” </em></p><p>He curled onto his side, twisting as if he had just been singed with Hell’s fire. His parents would be disappointed in him. Petra would loathe him. All the other rabbits would look at him with disgust, being romanced by a devil. He was a sinful rabbit. He was no good rabbit at all. Eren failed the one mission, the one <em> importance </em> he was given in his sorry excuse of a miserable life, and it tore at him. He couldn’t be a son, he couldn’t be a brother, he couldn’t be a rabbit, and he couldn’t be <em> loved. </em></p><p>Love was pain. Pleasure was pain. Life, as a concept, as a whole, was anguish. Eren’s woe. Eren’s martyrdom. His few joys were pity.</p><p>Eren only gave gasps for breath, shivering against the cement, before he realized that he really, really believed there was a future for him. Levi told him there was a place Eren could go, where he could belong, and be free. Be free of God.</p><p>“Kill me.”</p><p>He didn’t know those two words escaped him until he heard Levi’s incredulous, “What?”</p><p>Eren slowly twisted his head to give a thousand-yard stare to the one destined to kill him. “Kill me. Eat me, now. Make it end. Make it<em> end.” </em></p><p>Levi had a puzzled expression. <em> What are you so confused about? </em> “Eren, no—”</p><p>“Put an end to this cruel tragic joke of yours and kill me.”</p><p>Dryness cracked at his throat, and he found himself coughing and wheezing into his closed fist. Levi didn’t reply, and in all honesty, Eren didn’t know if he wanted him to. He didn’t want to hear Levi pleading for his forgiveness, because there would be none. Eren would never forgive Levi. What compels a sick man to lie to him like this, fool him, kill his loved ones and even believe that Eren would consider it…</p><p>There is no forgiveness.</p><p>“What are you waiting for?” Eren muttered, “I am right here. Begging for you to eat me, like you want.” Staring up at Levi through his long lashes, he clenched his fists until his fingernails dug into his skin. One of his palms felt bumpy and ragged from the wound he’d suffer earlier on. Recalling the chains connected to his wrists, he raised one teasingly. “You have me all chained up, ready for slaughter. Bleed me dry, if you want. Cut open my skin and lick it like the sick thing you are.”</p><p>Levi did not move, nor speak. His face was deadpan. There was nothing there. Eren was frustrated. Agonizingly irate. “Oh? Do you want to draw this out longer?” Eren gave a weak chuckle, “Did you want to play with me some more? Are you aroused, seeing me in chains?”</p><p>This was some sick, cruel joke.</p><p>“You’ve been unconscious for two days. You need to eat and drink,” Levi commented. He was a ghost of what he once was.</p><p>With widened eyes, Eren was aghast. “Hah…? You’re going to keep pretending to be some savior? Oh… wait,” he gave a chuckle, planting his head back on the cement, laid in a near fetal position. “You’re g’nna stuff me. Stuff me, make me the perfect weight. I’m too skinny, I’m sure...”</p><p>Levi turned and headed towards the steps. Eren watched and felt his heart pump rapidly in his chest. “W-wait…” he whispered, witnessing Levi undo the latch. The mid-day sky opened in the darkness. “Wait, where are you going?”</p><p>The older paused, looking over his shoulder at Eren. There was nothing in those dark eyes. “I’m getting you food.”</p><p>Eren suddenly crawled forth, and it seemed to take Levi by surprise. “You’re gonna leave me down here?” He wondered, voice shaking, “In the dark?”</p><p>After a few moments shared of a stare, Levi stepped out and the storm hatch shut.</p><p>Eren was left in the indistinct, claustrophobic space. He stared at the candle with the dying light. Wax dripped down the edges of the candle, and suddenly there was a draft that escaped. The fire wriggled, and then went out.</p><p>It was pure black. Eren closed in on himself, feeling his body tighten with each second, tension building at his gut and making him feel queasy. He avoided the place where he vomited and pressed his ear against the stone beneath him. It was quiet. Dead. Cold.</p><p>He was scared. He was not brave. This was not bravery. He was pleading for death, for an escape, to not fulfill his duties.</p><p>Eren gave a quiet wail.</p><p>He was a coward.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>There was a creak. Eren’s eyes flit back open, watching the storm hatch shake and open. Levi came down with a plate and cup. Eren watched as his eyes stared at the unlit candle. “Oh, poor thing. You were in the dark this whole time.”</p><p>Eren remained on the ground, feeling lifeless. There was no response. That whole time, Eren’s head was completely empty. Devoid of any coherent thoughts that made sense to him.</p><p>Levi set things aside to relight the candle, smiling bitterly down at the fire that encapsulated the dark space once more. The yellow reflected off of the man’s face, and Eren stared at the dark eyes that he held. He could see bits of silver in them. Abnormal creature.</p><p>Then, the other moved and sat across from Eren. The plate was set on the floor, along with the water. Eren’s eyes dragged and stared at the overeasy eggs that were taunting him.</p><p>“I know you can’t resist eggs,” Levi droned.</p><p>Eren could. He stared at the fork. Slowly moving upwards, he was careful, body weak and aching. His back hunched, he slowly reached towards the utensil. Eren could see from above his eyelashes how Levi was watching him very, very carefully.</p><p>There was no killing the wolf… he knew that.</p><p>There was only one way to win.</p><p>Squeezing his grip on the fork, he tried to move it fast enough, aiming it directly towards his own neck with both of his hands. Eren’s eyes squeezed shut, waiting for the agony and pain that would be his death—</p><p>His movement was stopped. With his breath caught in his throat, he slowly opened one of his eyes, aware of the tight sensation around one of his arms. There was a force tugging at it, preventing the sharp metal from penetrating his neck. Eren saw glowing silver eyes staring at him, wide and slitted. Cold and predatory.</p><p>“If you want me to break your hands so you can’t hurt yourself,” Levi drawled in a voice that was hoarse and sinister, “Then by all means, let me know.”</p><p>Slowly, Levi’s hand inched upwards to peel the fork from his fingers. Once Levi’s hold was off of him, Eren gave a few deep breaths.</p><p>“You’re not going to die.” Levi used the fork himself, cutting a piece of the egg, yoke pouring outwards as he bundled the white casually. “I’m not going to let you die.”</p><p>Eren bit his lip, feeling his eyes water. This felt like hell. “Why not?”</p><p>Levi glanced upwards, scooting closer and immediately making Eren stiffen. He froze, unable to inch away, allowing Levi to bump their knees together and for the lanky hand to meet his chin like it used to. It was no longer a warm, comforting feeling. It was frightening. “...I like you,” Levi admitted.</p><p>He wanted to weep. No, he did not want the wolf to like him. Maybe however long ago, Eren would’ve burst at the sensation. Eren gave a sniffle, feeling Levi open his jaw and put the fork filled with food in his mouth.</p><p>As much as he wanted to refuse, he ate it, his body succumbing to its need to eat before its need to flee.</p><p>“I want to tell you everything, Eren, if you’d let me.”</p><p>After his force-fed meal and water, Eren sat on the ground uselessly, watching as Levi placed the leftover plate and cup away from his grasp. Glancing at the darkness that succumbed the walls, Eren blinked before wondering with a low voice, “Why don’t you light the whole place up?”</p><p>Levi paused, turning his head over his shoulder to look at Eren before peeking around. “You just ate. I don’t want this progress to be reversed.”</p><p>What did that mean?</p><p>Admittedly, with the food and water in his system, he didn’t feel as unstable as before. His head still hurt, and he was still livid, don’t get him wrong. However, Eren’s mind was more clear. He could focus better. Eren watched as Levi wiped at the plate with a rag he brought.</p><p>“...So, you lied to me. This whole time,” Eren began.</p><p>Levi stopped. “Mostly.”</p><p>Something in his stomach churned, and Eren swallowed it down. Even if there was a sweat building at his face, he had to focus. “I don’t know what’s true or false with you, then… the story, about the Ackerman Clan—was that fake?”</p><p>Levi looked at him. “Yes.”</p><p>“And your horse… your belongings, that was fake, too?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Eren looked around the dark cellar. “Then… what is this place to you?”</p><p>Levi took a moment. A part of him was paranoid that the man would just lie again, but what was the need? He already knew what was Levi’s darkest secret, most likely, so why give a white lie? Eren was almost trying to convince the man in his head—but he knew there’s no use for that.</p><p>“It was… my home.”</p><p>Oh. A home. This was Levi’s home? Blinking in surprise, he recalled the burnt portraits. “So… that was your family,” Eren whispered. “Who… who were in those paintings?”</p><p>“My father was a painter,” Levi said with a cool, unfeeling tone. “He wanted to paint me and my mother. That’s what they were.”</p><p><em> Mother… father… </em> “You had parents?” Levi grit his teeth. Eren wondered if he went too far. No, who was he to get nervous about Levi’s feelings? This man killed Petra. Killed innocent people. He eats people. He’s evil. “Sorry, I bet you can imagine my surprise learning that you came from a human.”</p><p>“I did. And I <em> am </em>human.”</p><p>Eren gave a scoff of disbelief. “You eat people. You have wolf eyes and teeth. There’s nothing more devilish than that.”</p><p>Seeing the sudden look of discontent cross Levi’s face, Eren felt like he successfully wounded him. “It’s… a curse. It’s the Ackerman’s curse.”</p><p>“The Ackerman’s curse…?” Eren mumbled before finding his eyebrows twitch. “Another lie, I’m assuming…”</p><p>“What need would I have to fucking lie to you?” Levi snapped, “I have you chained up and exactly where I want you. You are weak and injured. Bleeding in the snow. You can’t run to your little burrow for security, there’s no one out here wanting to save you. I could keep you here until the solstice and eat you.” With each passing moment, Levi sauntered closer. “The things I could do <em> to </em>you… you don’t realize I’ve been in control. I have the power to change and fix things. What need would I have to lie to you?” Familiar words repeated.</p><p>Eren winced and glanced away. “Because you’re evil.”</p><p>A draft, then, “I’m not evil.” It was so quiet coming from Levi. It was so human it made Eren feel sick.</p><p>“You have to be,” Eren whispered, “You <em> have </em>to be because you killed her.”</p><p>Levi squatted downwards, squinting. “You don’t realize that the wolf and I are different entities in themselves.” <em> Over the years, the host will fall ill to the wolf’s urges. </em> Eren recalled the words, and Levi admitted that he ate Petra.</p><p>“But you said <em> you </em>ate her. The wolf controls the host. It was you.”</p><p>“It was <em> through </em>me, but for Christ’s sake, you’d think I’d want to kill the only people I’m ever allowed to see?” Levi’s voice cracked. “The only company in this God forsaken house? People, who have only treated me kindly, you’d think I’d just want to kill them for fun?”</p><p>Eren felt stress and frustration bubble at his gut. “I don’t want to sympathize with you.”</p><p>The other scoffed and it echoed. “Perhaps not. But you and I, you don’t realize it, but we’re the same.”</p><p>“We’re not. I’ve never killed anyone. I’ve never lied.”</p><p>“You lie.”</p><p>Eren glowered at Levi. “The key thing—”</p><p>“You lie to yourself every day,” Levi said, deadpan. “I’m sure, somewhere in your head, you knew I was the wolf. You knew I wasn’t honest, and yet you lied to yourself. For the company, I suppose. I did the same thing. I lied to myself, believing that you would never figure it out, because I wanted company too.” Eren opened his mouth to refute, but Levi continued, “You lie about your God. I know you had been abandoned by him a long time ago. You are aware of this, and yet you keep trying to follow in what the village tells you. Because it makes you feel wanted.”</p><p>Levi frowned. “Your people-pleasing behavior, I know where it comes from. And I’d be lying once more if I said I didn’t take advantage of it too. But let’s be honest, Eren, you are no saint either. I know, if given the opportunity, you’d kill that village for what they’ve done to hundreds of children. Rabbits. Wolves. We’re all victims of religion and fables.”</p><p>Stunned, Eren didn’t know what else to say. Was there anything more to say? He’d never seen such a side come from Levi. Before, Levi had seemed… lighthearted. Distant from reality. Now, it was no longer a comedy. Just tragedy, and taking things in their own hands.</p><p>“This doesn’t mean I forgive you,” Eren muttered. “You killed her.”</p><p>Levi blinked slowly. Then, a grim smile appeared on his face as he stood up. He grabbed a candle and lit it with the other’s flame. He then moved to a part of the room, and Eren felt his stomach drop harshly at the sight.</p><p>Four skulls, with little cards saying their names.</p><p>Kuchel. Isabel. Faolan. <em> Pe— </em></p><p>Eren put his palm over his mouth, fighting down the urge to vomit.</p><p>All along… all along, they had been down here. Calling to him from the afterlife. No wonder… no wonder he… Levi knew all along, Eren had been sleeping next to skulls—</p><p>His eyes peered upwards to watch Levi gently caress the side of Petra’s skull. Eren wanted to wail and beg him to stop, but if he spoke, he was sure to vomit.</p><p>“I preserved them. They… were beautiful people, Eren. Surely I couldn’t leave all of them in the ground to rot. I had to keep what made them good—their minds. I would’ve kept their eyes so they’d look at me, but…” Levi clutched onto his hair, “The wolf keeps gouging those out…”</p><p>Recalling the times Levi would take his chin and make Eren look at him—Eren wanted to bury himself in cement. He placed his hands on the sides of his head, feeling it throb and ache. The dream he had with what presumed to be Faolan and Isabel, alongside Petra, all with hollowed eyes and bellies… Eren felt himself sniffle, tears hot against his face as they spilled.</p><p>“I don’t want you to be a skull, too. I don’t want to have to preserve you to feel something.”</p><p>“Stop…” Eren whispered, keeping his eyes shut. “No more.”</p><p>“Eren. I don’t want to hurt you. You’re going to be safe. Petra’s last wish for me was to take care of you.” Eren cracked open his bleary eyes to see Levi crouched before him. Levi’s eyes were thin, but they held a shimmer in them. “I thought that making you believe that… I was a hero…” he managed out, “You… could look at me, and not be afraid.”</p><p>He couldn’t help but to whisper, “I am afraid.” Levi batted his eyelids in surprise. “...But I’m not a coward.” Then, Eren frowned, clenching his wrists and trembling with rage.</p><p>“I… will kill you, Levi. I will.”</p><p>For Levi is the criminal, the previous rabbits the victims, and Eren is the executioner. There would be no witnesses.</p><p>Levi had no expression on his face. What did Eren really expect out of this man, anyway?</p><p>However… that changed quickly. With a heavy breath, Levi gave a mute chuckle from his throat, fangs noticeable and unsheathed. His eyes were half-lidded when gazing, and Eren wanted to disappear.</p><p>“What a bloodthirsty rabbit you are…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading! let me know your thoughts!</p><p>— <a href="Http://twitter.com/kinkydents">NSFW twitter</a><br/>— <a href="http://kinkydents.tumblr.com/">AOT tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>